David Harrison y el aprendiz de magia
by Durward
Summary: SEGUNDA PARTE. Ahora que se sabe quien fue su bisabuelo, David deberá enfrentar las injustas acusaciones que gran parte de la comunidad mágica hará hacia él sin piedad. En esta parte de la historia, David conocerá más sobre el pasado de sus genes.
1. Experiencia

**NOTA:** Aquí comienza la segunda parte de la historia de David Harrison. Es decir, que si no leyeron la primera, no entenderán nada. Para acceder a la primera parte (llamada **David Harrison y el anuncio del Mago**), da click en mi nick para acceder a mi perfil.  
Ojalá disfruten esta historia.

* * *

David intentaba concentrarse pero Hércules, su lechuza, parecía decidida a no permitirlo. La protesta del animal se debía a que su amo no le permitía salir a cazar todas las noches y, cuando tocaba quedarse en casa, armaba un revuelo de mil demonios. El chico ya había recibido varias quejas de su familia, especialmente de su hermano ya que, cuando su novia venía a la casa, se asustaba tanto por los ruidos que decidía irse más temprano de los acostumbrado. David no podía hacer nada para solucionarlo, excepto dejarla salir por unos minutos.  
Había varios ejemplares de _El Profeta_ sin hojear apilados en la mesita de luz. Debía leerlos todos si quería ponerse al tanto de las últimas noticias mágicas, pero la lechuza era un visible obstáculo para ello.  
Pero la insistencia del animal no fue vana, sino que consiguió lo que buscaba cuando, en un desesperado intento de llamar la atención, se lanzó contra los barrotes con tal fuerza que la jaula cayó al suelo y los excrementos de lechuzas pasaron a decorar la habitación de su amo.  
Lanzando maldiciones por lo bajo, David se apresuró a colocar la jaula nuevamente en su lugar. Por el orificio de la puerta pudo ver que uno de sus padres había encendido la luz del dormitorio matrimonial. David contempló los excrementos por una milésima de segundo y acto seguido tomó a Hércules en manos; la lechuza lo miraba con una extraña mezcla de culpabilidad y reproche.  
― Sólo veinte minutos¿entendido? -le dijo, acariciándole suavemente el pico.  
La lechuza ululó por última vez y salió por la ventana al cálido exterior. Esa era, sin duda, una de las noches más calurosas del verano.  
Contento con su nueva privacidad, David se dejó caer en su cómoda cama y tomó el primero de los periódicos. No le interesaban las decisiones que tomaba el Ministerio de la Magia con respecto a los artefactos muggles encantados por delincuentes. En realidad, David no creía que fueran delincuentes, sino personas aburridas que disfrutaban viendo cómo la tostadora de su vecino se comía la tostada que acababa de salir de ella, desconcertando e irritando al _muggle_ hambriento. El titular del artículo estaba en primera plana, y eso significaba que el resto de las noticias eran menos interesantes, por lo que desechó ese ejemplar. Tomó el siguiente, correspondiente al martes de aquella semana, aunque hacía poco más de veinte minutos que ya era viernes.  
Para su sorpresa, ese ejemplar tenía algo que le interesaba, pues nombraban a su directora en uno de los titulares principales.

_En exclusiva para _El Profeta_, las respuestas de Minerva McGonagall a Rita Skeeter (página 6)._

David se dirigió de inmediato a la página seis. Se decepcionó un poco al ver que el _artículo_ no era más que un pequeño párrafo recuadrado, pero recordó la personalidad de su directora y sonrió, teniendo ya una idea general de lo que iba a leer a continuación:

Minerva McGonagall siempre fue una mujer severa, pero nuestro corresponsal la tilda de "fácilmente irritable". Es que uno de los periodistas de _El Profeta_ tuvo la suerte de cruzarse con ella en el Callejón Diagon, durante la tarde del lunes. John Brown, el periodista en cuestión, se acercó a ella con intención de conocer su opinión sobre el nuevo libro de Rita Skeeter. Pero la conocida directora de Hogwarts no aceptó preguntas sino que habló por cuenta propia: "No leí el libro de Rita Skeeter, ni lo leería si me pagaran varios galeones por ello. Pero me llegaron algunos comentarios curiosos, y puedo asegurarle a usted, y a toda esa manada de idiotas que son los editores del diario, que no escondo quimeras en mi patio, no me tiño el pelo por las noches, no organizo fiestas para los alumnos en mi despacho de Hogwarts y, definitivamente, no mantengo ninguna relación amorosa con el conductor del Autobús Noctámbulo". Esto demuestra que, si bien afirma que no leyó el libro de Rita Skeeter, McGonagall está bastante interesada en saber las verdades que en él están plasmadas. Por otro lado, sabemos que no se preocupa en disimular su enojo, después de llamarnos "manada de idiotas". Lo que sí consiguió Brown es confirmar que a la anciana directora le falta al menos un tornillo, ya que se despidió con un confuso "si ven a Skeeter, díganle que cuando me transformo en gata me encanta comer escarabajos".

Divertido con el comentario de la directora de su escuela, David tomó el siguiente ejemplar, dispuesto a leerlo, cuando oyó un ulular cercano. No podía ser que hubiesen pasado ya veinte minutos, pero de todas formas clavó su vista en la ventana, esperando ver la entrada de la resignada lechuza gris. Sin embargo, la que surcó la habitación era una blanca como la nieve y, además, un poco más robusta que la suya. Traía una carta atada a las patas. David se acercó para desatar el nudo con el que habían sujetado el pergamino al cuerpo del animal, y dejó que el ave entrase a la jaula de Hércules para recuperar fuerzas. Olvidándose por completo de _El Profeta_, David desenrolló el pergamino y lo leyó.

_Querido David:  
Como sé que no tienes mucho contacto con el mundo mágico, pensé que te gustaría acompañarnos, éste sábado, al Zoológico Mágico de Londres. Allí hay cientos de criaturas mágicas, muchas de las cuales, puedo asegurarte, no serías capaz de imaginar (aunque no te subestimo, por supuesto).  
Digamos que soy tu "padrino mágico", y por eso me siento obligado a mostrarte cosas que deberías conocer, pero que por desgracia ignoras.  
Voy a ir con toda mi familia, si quieres venir contéstame en este mismo pergamino y con mi lechuza. Pasamos a buscarte después del mediodía._

_Harry_

_PD: A nadie de mi familia le importa tu ascendencia, y mucho menos les importa las mentiras que diga Rita Skeeter.  
PD2: Lo siento si la lechuza te despierta, tiene la costumbre de llegar después de la medianoche. Espero que a Hércules no le moleste su presencia._

No tuvo que imaginarse la reacción de Hércules, porque en el momento en que levantó la vista, la lechuza entró por la ventana, contenta y con aire de satisfacción. Se posó sobre la cabeza de su dueño y aleteó una vez. Y entonces vio que David no estaba solo.  
Dio tales picotazos en el cuero cabelludo de David, que el chico tuvo que apartarla de un manotazo. Hércules ululaba y agitaba las alas con furia mientras la lechuza de Harry la miraba divertida.  
― Ya se va -la tranquilizó David.  
Tomó lo primero que encontró para escribir -una fibra de color- y trazó un gran "sí, voy" en el dorso del pergamino. Lo ató con cuidado a las patas de su visitante -mientras Hércules lo fulminaba con la mirada-, le palmeó un par de veces la cabeza y la lechuza volvió a sumergirse en la oscuridad. David la contempló por un momento, y notó que parecía una gran bola de nieve volando hacia la luna. Hércules ululó como nunca antes lo había hecho, picoteó la oreja de su dueño y fue a posarse en su jaula. Fingía estar dormida, aunque David sabía que tenía los ojos entreabiertos, atenta a cualquier movimiento.  
El chico miró la hora; eran más de las doce y media de la madrugada. Era viernes, lo que significaba que al día siguiente podría observar animales o insectos realmente mágicos, no como los que había visto en su primer año escolar. Entonces se planteó una pregunta¿cómo sería posible que haya un zoológico mágico en Londres y que ningún_muggle_ se diera cuenta de ello? No tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en la respuesta, porque se dejó caer en la cama y se quedó dormido.

David entró en el comedor con un largo y pronunciado bostezo. Eran casi las once de la mañana, por lo que había dormido bastante bien. Hércules estaba tan enojada que no había ululado desde el _incidente_ de la noche anterior, lo cual ayudaba mucho a conciliar el sueño. Se sentó en la silla que ocupaba para todas las comidas del día y dijo sin detenerse a pensar en la posibilidad de una negativa:  
― Mañana voy a ir a un zoológico mágico, me va a llevar Harry Potter, uno de los tipos que vinieron a decirme que era un mago.  
― Que bien, me parece una idea excelente -dijo Bean, después de la mirada asesina que le dirigió su esposa. No estaba enojado con Harry, de hecho no lo conocía tan bien como para hacerlo, pero no olvidaba que hacía casi un año lo había _amenazado_ con una varita mágica.  
― ¿O sea que puedo?  
― No entiendo por qué no -se apresuró Evelin.  
― Escucha... -interrumpió John, el hermano mayor de David, después de dar un largo sorbo al café con leche, mientras un trozo de tostada colgaba por el lado derecho de su boca-. Esta noche va a venir Lucy. Nada de lechuzas¿queda claro? Ya no sé que escusa inventar. Ya le dije que estabas loco, que eras irritable, que tenías ataques nerviosos, que a veces tenías sueños demasiado lúcidos y que creías que eras una lechuza. ¿Se te ocurre algo más?  
― Yo creo que deberías contarle la verdad a tu novia, Johny -sugirió Evelin-. Después de todo, es tu _novia_.  
Lucy era, en efecto, la novia de John. Era la chica más linda de la escuela secundaria Gemlug (y, claro está, de la primaria también). Todos sabían que John y Lucy no se querían realmente, pero ambos conservaban su noviazgo para mantener un buen _status social_ dentro de la escuela.  
― Es la última vez que te lo digo, odio que me digas _Johny_. Por cierto, con respecto a lo de contarle la verdad... sí, es una posibilidad. A ver, simulemos la escena. Tú -refiriéndose a Evelin- eres Lucy.  
John tomó las manos de su madre y la miró a los ojos como si en verdad fuese una chica de su edad. Luego adoptó un tono burlón para hablar:  
― Escucha, Lucy, mi hermano no es loco, ni violento, tampoco es nervioso y, por sobre todo, no cree que es una lechuza. La verdad es que es un mago, un mago de verdad. Asiste a una escuela de magia, donde le enseñan a hacer hechizos y otras cosas. No es el único, hay muchos como él, y hacen magia en nuestras narices sin que nos demos cuenta. Ah, y por cierto, resulta que somos descendientes directos de uno de los magos más temibles de todos los tiempos, un tipo que asesinó a cientos de personas.  
Dicho eso, abandonó su tono burlón y continuó:  
― ¿Suena creíble, verdad?  
Pero su madre ya no lo escuchaba. Bean, por su parte, estaba compenetrado en una noticia del diario _muggle_. David hizo como si no hubiese captado lo que John quería expresar.  
Su familia ya había sido puesta al tanto de que estaban emparentados con un mago terrible y malvado llamado Gellert Grindelwald. Evelin, la madre de David y John, era su nieta. Su abuela había sido abandonada cuando estaba embarazada, y la habían enviado a Londres. Si bien Devora, la abuela de Evelin, había vivido hasta hacía pocos años -algo no muy común en un _muggle_-, y no sufría de deficiencias mentales o fallas de memoria que no fueran propias de la edad, no podía recordar al padre de su hijo. Sabía que la había abandonado, pero no recordaba a la persona en sí. Lo único que sabía, lo único que recordaba, era que se apellidaba Dawson. O, al menos, eso le había dicho a ella.  
― John, hoy es viernes, es día de mantenimiento de jardín. El césped está muy alto -dijo Evelin al cabo de un rato, mientras corría las cortinas para observar el patio de la casa.  
― ¿No podríamos dejarlo para...? -refutó John, resignado-. ¡Esperen, tengo una idea! Se supone que David es un mago¿por qué no corta el césped en un segundo?  
― Ya sabes que no le permiten hacer magia fuera del colegio -contestó Evelin.  
― ¿Cómo es eso? -preguntó John frunciendo el entrecejo-. ¿O sea que no puedes deformar la cara de la gente?.  
― No todavía, _Johny_ -dijo David y se retiró de la cocina.  
― Voy a matarlo -comentó John, y se levantó de la silla con un movimiento digno de un deportista-. Hace un mes que me amenaza con eso.

El viernes fue un día bastante agradable, como ya era costumbre en aquel verano. En realidad, había llovido tan pocas veces que hubiese sido posible contarlas con los dedos de una mano.  
Lo que sorprendió -y agradó- a los padres de David fue que éste, a diferencia de veranos anteriores, ya no disfrutaba tanto quedándose en casa, sino que prefería salir a dar largas caminatas por la ciudad. Llevaba la varita siempre consigo, pues sabía que tenía permitido hacer magia en caso de una emergencia. Por suerte, la ocasión no se había presentado.  
Los parques y plazas en Londres eran abundantes y hermosos, y él se sentía, por primera vez, realmente libre. Atrás habían quedado esas largas tardes en que se paseaba de una pantalla a otra, y se arrepentía de haber llevado esa vida. En cuanto a su timidez, aún estaba presente, aunque no en la misma medida que antes.  
― Niño¿tienes hora?  
El sobresalto fue tal que David estuvo a punto de sacar su varita. Un anciano de aspecto benévolo lo contemplaba de la cabeza a los pies. Sus rasgos faciales le recordaron a una persona que en ese momento fue incapaz de identificar.  
― Vamos, no es tan difícil, sólo pregunté si tienes hora.  
― Ah... er... claro, sí. Son las nueve menos cuarto.  
― Gracias -dijo el anciano. Caminó unos pasos a la izquierda, giró la cabeza y guiñó un ojo.  
David, sorprendido, se quedó mirando aquel rostro envejecido. Había algo en él que le resultaba familiar. Estaba seguro de no conocerlo, pero también sabía que dentro de aquella persona había algo que también corría por sus venas. Algo que escaseaba en aquella parte de la ciudad, algo con lo que había tenido contacto sólo en un lugar...  
― ¿Es usted un mago? -preguntó David, sin dudar.  
― ¿Yo¿Qué te hace pensar eso? -dijo el anciano a modo de respuesta, con una sonrisa. Parecía divertido.  
― No lo sé, pero puedo sentirlo.  
― No lo dudo, no lo dudo. Así es, soy un mago. Es curioso, porque él también podía identificar la magia.  
― ¿Habla de mi bisabuelo, verdad? Ese Grindelwald. Supongo que pensará que soy un loco maniático¿no es así?.  
― Lo pensaba, sí, hasta que te vi caminar.  
― ¿Qué relación tiene la forma de caminar con la personalidad? -preguntó David, desconcertado.  
El anciano suspiró y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, como si David tuviese un gran muro frente a sus ojos y no fuese capaz de verlo.  
― La vejez, y sobre todo la experiencia, te enseñarán mucho, muchacho, pero todo a su tiempo. Y, por si no te diste cuenta, acabas de decirme que son las nueve menos cuarto. _Nueve menos cuarto_¿entiendes? Tu familia debe estar preocupada.  
Cayendo en la cuenta, David dio media vuelta y corrió tan rápido como pudo.  
― ¿Como se llama? -gritó por sobre sus hombros.  
― Digamos que Experiencia -contestó el anciano.


	2. Zoológico Exótico Scamander

El amanecer mostró que unas nubes furiosas decoraban el cielo, como pocas veces se había visto en aquel verano. David se incorporó y miró de reojo el reloj mientras terminaba de ponerse la camiseta. Eran las once y diez minutos, lo que significaba que en una hora, o un poco más, Harry vendría junto a su familia para llevarlo a un zoológico mágico. Salió de su habitación con prisa, cruzó la sala y se adentró en la cocina, cuya única ocupante era Evelin, que estaba lavando algunas vajillas.

― ¿Estás preparado? -preguntó ella.  
― Sí, supongo -respondió David con un pronunciado bostezo-. ¿Dónde están los demás?  
― John aún no se despierta, y tu padre está trabajando.  
― ¿Un sábado?  
― Dijo que es urgente, pero seguramente regresará antes de que... ¿a qué hora dijiste que te vas?  
― Harry Potter dijo que después del mediodía.  
― Entonces será mejor que empiece a preparar el almuerzo.  
En ese momento sonó el timbre de la puerta. Evelin giró y cruzó la puerta de la cocina. Unos segundos después se oyó el característico sonido de la llave dentro del cerrojo; unos pasos cansados anunciaron la llegada de Bean Harrison.  
― ¡Buenos días querida familia! -exclamó al entrar en la cocina, en un intento de ocultar su abatimiento. Como me gusta verlos a todos juntos de nuevo.  
― Papá -dijo David-, falta John.  
― Er... es cierto, por supuesto, falta John, lo que pasa es que... -comenzó.  
― ¿Qué sucede? -preguntó Evelin, y en sus ojos hubo un destello de pánico.  
Bean dejó su portafolios sobre una de las sillas, suspiró y explicó:  
― Las cosas no están yendo bien en la empresa últimamente. Estamos buscando las salidas que podamos tomar para volver a ser lo de antes, pero es inútil.  
― ¿Por qué la gente no contrata más a la empresa para transportar sus cosas?  
― ¡Si lo supiéramos! En fin, la semana que viene voy a empezar a buscar nuevas opciones de trabajo... Por supuesto, no pienso mencionarlo en la empresa, pero es algo necesario... ¡Ah, buenos días, John! -agregó cuando su primogénito se unió al grupo.

El almuerzo fue abundante pero rápido para David, quien probó su último bocado poco antes de que sonara nuevamente el timbre. Dio un pequeño salto para incorporarse, corrió hacia la puerta de entrada y luego volvió a la cocina para anunciar que se marcharía en ese instante. Sus padres lo acompañaron hasta la puerta (John emitió un gruñido y siguió comiendo su porción de pollo).  
― Lo traigo de vuelta esta tarde -dijo Harry con una sonrisa.  
Después de las cálidas despedidas, la puerta se cerró y los dos magos caminaron por el tormentoso exterior. Cuando llegaron al límite de la vereda, David supuso que esquivarían el auto que se encontraba delante de ellos, pero se sorprendió al ver que Harry lo bordeaba para colocarse del lado del conductor.  
― Atrás, si no te molesta -le dijo.  
David abrió la puerta trasera y se llevo tal sorpresa que olvidó entrar al auto. Allí ya había tres jóvenes; pero no iban apretujados, sino que parecían realmente cómodos. El coche debía de estar encantado para ser más espacioso.  
― ¡Hola! -saludaron los tres-. Ya puedes entrar, si aún quieres venir.  
Dos de los ocupantes eran hombres. David ya conocía a uno de ellos: el pelirrojo, que parecía el mayor de ellos, se llamaba James; lo había conocido en Hogwarts hacía unos meses. El otro, que iba sentado al medio, era una versión rejuvenecida de su padre. La persona que estaba más próxima a David era una chica pelirroja, y muy hermosa. Ella debía de ser la buscadora tan famosa que había tenido el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor, porque aparentaba, cuanto mucho, unos veinte años.  
David entró al coche y se acomodó junto a la pelirroja, que no tardó en dirigirle la palabra.  
― Soy Lily. Nuestro padre nos habló bastante de ti, en verdad a todos nos parece que...  
― No es que últimamente esté necesitando mucha publicidad¿verdad? -apuntó James, y su hermano lanzó una carcajada al aire.  
― No creo que sea un motivo de burla, James, querido -dijo la voz de una mujer, y una cara muy parecida a la de la chica giró para verlos-. Hola, David. Yo soy Ginny -le sonrió-. No le hagas caso a James, se cree gracioso.  
― Hola -saludó David tímidamente.  
― No lo dije con mala intención, mamá -dijo James, indignado-. Además no me creo gracioso; muchos dicen que sí lo soy.  
Ginny guiñó un ojo y volvió su mirada al frente.

― ¿Por qué no podemos aparecernos? -preguntó el chico que era idéntico a Harry-. Por cierto, soy Albus -extendió su mano y estrechó la de David.  
― David todavía es muy chico para aparecerse. Además los _muggles_ se sobresaltarían si ven aparecer a seis personas de la nada.  
¿Había muggles en un zoológico mágico? David no se atrevió a preguntar, porque estaba bastante cohibido por la situación.  
― ¿Cuánto falta? -preguntó Lily.  
― Si apretara este botón... -dijo Harry, e hizo un ademán con su mano derecha, apuntando a un botón rojo que había junto al volante.  
― Pero no lo apretarás, sería demasiado peligroso. Veinte minutos, cariño.  
El viaje fue bastante tranquilo. El auto marchaba a la velocidad adecuada para tratarse de las calles de Londres. A David le sorprendió que los magos utilizasen autos; se había imaginado que todos viajaban por _Polvos Flú_, como él mismo había hecho el año pasado, o se _aparecían_, como había dicho Albus. Sin embargo, viajar en los vehículos a los cuales estaba acostumbrado le provocaba más comodidad.  
James consumió el tiempo contemplando el mundo muggle que se abría al otro lado de su ventana; Lily conversaba animadamente con sus padres, y Albus parecía absorto en sus pensamientos. Harry manejaba medianamente bien, ya que, aunque de vez en cuando hacía alguna maniobra innecesaria o complicada, no sufrieron ningún sobresalto durante el recorrido.

Por fin, llegaron a destino. O al menos eso parecía, porque el auto se detuvo.  
― ¿Están seguros de que es aquí? -preguntó David, contemplando el exterior a través de su ventanilla, sin comprender.  
Ya había estado allí. De hecho, había visitado ese zoológico en incontables ocasiones. Los _muggles_ entraban y salían por aquella gran y majestuosa entrada, dispuestos a pasar una agradable jornada en el Zoológico de Londres. Pero nada parecía indicar que hubiese algún zoológico mágico, o algo por el estilo. Todo seguía siendo tan usual y tan poco encantado como lo había sido cada vez que David había visitado aquel lugar.  
― Por supuesto que es aquí. Bajen del auto -indicó Harry, y abrió su puerta.  
Los demás imitaron la acción, de modo que a los pocos segundos se encontraron caminando entre la multitud. Sobre la puerta principal, en un gran cartel, se leía el nombre del zoológico; David y los Potter se dirigieron hacia allí, pero giraron de imprevisto hacia la derecha. Lo hicieron porque en ese lugar, lejos de la atención de los interesados visitantes, se erguía una descuidada jaula de madera podrida.  
Harry avanzó primero, subió por los escalones de la jaula -que crujieron bajo su escaso peso- y entró a ella. Acto seguido, todos los miembros de su familia, y David, hicieron lo mismo.  
Harry y los Potter miraron en todas las direcciones, comprobando que no había nadie observándolos, y el padre de familia habló con claridad:  
― Queremos visitar el Zoológico Exótico Scamander.  
A David le pareció que estaban siendo transportados a una velocidad impensable. La gente, los animales, y los puestos de comida quedaron atrás en una pequeña fracción de segundo.  
Ahora se encontraban en un lugar mucho más elegante y bien cuidado. La jaula ya no era tal cosa, sino un acogedor claro bordeado de árboles. Sin duda se encontraban en el linde de un espeso bosque. Y, frente a ellos, había una gran construcción con paredes, torres y detalles extraños. La gran entrada era bastante parecida a la que habían visto hacía escasos minutos, pero David notó una ligera diferencia: ya no decía_Zoológico de Londres_, sino _Zoológico Exótico Scamander_. Recorrieron el trecho que los separaba de la puerta con mucha emoción y excitación.  
Junto a la entrada había un hombre cuya expresión no dejaba en claro si estaba aburrido o simplemente no sabía dónde estaba su lado derecho.  
― Seis entradas, por favor -dijo Harry.  
El guardia, sin salir de su aparente ausencia, movió la varita con gran pasividad y seis extraños boletos aparecieron en las manos de los visitantes. A continuación Harry entregó el dinero, saludó con un movimiento de cabeza y siguió caminando, seguido por los demás, hasta unas grandes rejas formadas, aparentemente, por una intensa luz azul.  
― Ni se les ocurra cruzar sin pagar -observó Harry. Tomó su boleto y lo colocó con sumo cuidado sobre las rejas mágicas. Éstas se desvanecieron, y Harry caminó sin preocupaciones; pero en cuanto el último átomo de su cuerpo ingresó al zoológico, las rejas reaparecieron. Los demás lo imitaron con naturalidad, y pudieron contemplar la inmensidad de aquel lugar.  
Caminaron con lentitud durante unos segundos, sin dejar de girar la cabeza de un lado hacia otro, intentando abarcar aquella vastedad con los ojos. Aquí y allá se paseaban hechiceros curiosos, brujas con niños de la mano y, además, adolescentes que a David le pareció haber visto en Hogwarts.  
― ¡Hola! -dijo de pronto una voz a su derecha.  
Junto a ellos había una mujer de cabellos rubios que tenía una expresión similar a la del guardia de la entrada, aunque mucho más alegre y amigable. Llevaba una camiseta muy extraña, ya que rezaba en letras azules: "Yo vi un s_norkack de cuernos arrugados_".  
― ¡Hola, Luna! -contestó Harry, y Ginny sonrió en señal de saludo. Los tres hijos del matrimonio inclinaron la cabeza.  
― ¿Qué hacen? -preguntó la mujer llamada Luna, en un tono de total despreocupación.  
― Vinimos a visitar el zoológico -comentó Ginny, como era obvio-. Traemos un acompañante esta vez.  
La mujer palmeó la espalda de David, quien intentó esconderse detrás de Albus.  
― Ah... eres el chico David Harrison¿verdad? Te vi en una foto de _El Profeta_ -aseguró Luna, y escudriñó cada centímetro de David con pasividad-. Yo no creo que seas tan malo -agregó, con su ya habitual tono de indiferencia.  
― Er... gracias... -contestó David, que no logró encontrar otra palabra.  
― Por supuesto que no es malo -observó Harry-. Vamos, Luna, dijiste que había una sorpresa esperando por mí. ¡Ya quiero verla!  
― No es nada muy emocionante, en realidad... pero tengo entendido que te gustan... aunque no sé cómo puedes preferir ver uno de esos a contemplar un verdadero _snor_...  
Pero no completó su frase, porque una voz volvió a hacerse escuchar en un saludo, muy cerca de ellos:  
― ¡Hola!  
Esta vez era un hombre. A pesar de su verdadera edad, los rastros de el tiempo no se notaban -algo no muy extraño en el mundo mágico-. Tenía el mismo aspecto soñador que la mujer de cabellos rubios. Lo que David no sabía era que, en efecto, esa mujer era su esposa.  
― ¡Hola, Rolf! -saludó esta vez Ginny.  
― ¡Hola! -dijeron los demás.  
Desde ese momento, todos excepto David se enfrascaron en una interesante conversación. Éste, por su parte, pidió permiso para ir a ver animales, porque la curiosidad lo estaba matando. Caminó por amplios pasillos, todos tan repletos de gente como cualquier zoológico normal. Pasó junto a jaulas que contenían animales mágicos, aunque éstos no eran tan poco _comunes_ como él hubiese pensado. Pero, como supuso, a medida que avanzara encontraría criaturas para todos los gustos. Le interesaron bastante los hipogrifos, quizás por el hecho de que sentía atracción por cualquier tipo de ave y esa era, realmente, muy exótica. Los unicornios también le llamaron la atención, porque había leído muchas historias sobre ellos en cuentos _muggles_.  
Su recorrido continuó por unos minutos, escuchando a los magos y hechiceras destinados a enseñar sobre las criaturas del zoológico... de hecho, se distrajo tanto, que cuando miró hacia atrás los Potter ya no estaban.  
Intentando mantener la calma, miró a su alrededor. Harry le había dicho a esa mujer que quería ver una criatura, al parecer, bastante fascinante, por lo que no debía de estar muy lejos de allí. Emprendió la marcha con rapidez pero sin dejar de buscar aquella cabellera alborotada que caracterizaba a su_padrino_.  
Por fin, después de que su desesperación fuera en aumento a un ritmo indeseable, lo vio. Estaba junto a su familia y el otro matrimonio; todos miraban algo que David no lograba distinguir, porque un pequeño grupo de personas obstruían su visión. Se acercó con alivio, colocándose junto a Harry, que parecía compenetrado por lo que veía. David quiso saber qué era lo que estaba robando la atención de el mago, así que miró en la misma dirección, y lo comprendió al instante.  
Dentro de una gran jaula había un gran pájaro de vivos colores; cada una de las plumas rojas y doradas parecía haber sido colocada con sumo cuidado y en el lugar adecuado. Una larga cola del color del oro indicaba la parte trasera del ave, que dormía posado sobre un trapecio.  
Harry, que hasta ese momento no había desviado su atención, se dirigió a David:  
― ¿Qué te parece¿Te gusta?  
― Por supuesto que le gusta -apuntó Ginny-. Después de todo, _es un fénix_.  
El verbo _gustar_ no era lo suficientemente amplio como para explicar lo que David sentía al observar aquel pájaro. El hacerlo provocaba que un líquido caliente circulara por sus venas, reconfortándolo y haciendo que olvidase todo lo que había a su alrededor. Pero eso no era lo único que había en su mente.  
Recorrió la enorme jaula con la vista. No podía creerlo pero él, hacía apenas unos meses, había estado allí dentro; estaba seguro de eso. Miro hacia atrás, y vio que la luminosidad de las rejas mágicas se colaba por un pequeño hueco; él había visto esa luz, mucho más intensa y de un color turquesa por la oscuridad de la noche. Entonces enfocó su vista nuevamente en el animal; había despertado, y David podría haber jurado que guiñó un ojo en su dirección. ¿Sería posible que...?  
― ¿Pero cómo es que no escapa, Rolf? Tengo entendido que los fénix pueden aparecerse -preguntó Albus.  
― De hecho hace poco que lo trajimos aquí. Lo mantuvimos en otro lugar durante mucho tiempo, hasta que logramos establecer hechizos anti desaparición lo suficientemente eficaces como para evitar que el animal se escape. Sería algo terrible, la verdad. Desde que está aquí, hace unos pocos meses, las visitas aumentaron.  
― Bueno -dijo Harry con firmeza-, no lo dudo. Pero tener un fénix en cautiverio no es nada divertido. Son unas criaturas demasiado increíbles como para estar encerrados todo el día.

Después de una breve discusión sobre la gravedad de tener aquel animal en cautiverio, los Potter decidieron volver a casa. Todos salieron del zoológico muy felices -aunque Harry todavía murmuraba palabras como "crimen" y "locura"-, pero David se llevó algo más que una bonita experiencia de aquel lugar. En el fondo supo que volvería a ver a ese fénix. O, tal vez, volvería a ver _desde_ ese fénix.


	3. En el Valle de Godric

La visita al zoológico resultó ser muy educativa, interesante y atractiva para David, ya que el estar en contacto con las criaturas que allí habitaban, criaturas que, de alguna forma, compartían _su_ mundo, era confortante. Pero desde el mismo momento en que volvió a su casa, tomó conciencia de que los días que lo separaban de su vuelta a Hogwarts se sucedían con asombrosa lentitud. En realidad, esto no se debía al hecho de volver al colegio; la razón era que los Potter le habían hecho la irresistible invitación de pasar los últimos días de las vacaciones en su casa, localizada en un lugar llamado Valle de Godric. David, como era de esperar, aceptó de inmediato, y sus padres no le dieron una negativa. Así pues, tenía asegurada una última cuota de magia antes de subirse al tren que lo llevaría rumbo a su segundo año escolar.

En los ratos en que la ansiedad parecía a punto de rebalsar la capacidad emocional de David, éste se disponía a organizar sus elementos escolares -u otras cosas-, con el objetivo de matar el tiempo. El baúl, que utilizaba para almacenar sus cosas en Hogwarts, no se abría desde que lo había empacado -allá por junio de ese mismo año-, por lo que había algunas cosas que habían quedado en el olvido. Los libros de texto, llenos de información del mundo mágico, le causaban cierto rechazo: había descubierto que, al menos el libro de historia, era tan aburrido como un libro _normal_.  
Pero el objeto más extraño que poseía se escondía en el fondo mismo del baúl. Era una capa traslúcida, cuya textura producía una extraña sensación al tacto: se trataba de algo tan suave, que apenas parecía estar ahí. La había recibido a manos de Harry Potter durante su primer año escolar, y había tenido la oportunidad de utilizarla en una ocasión. Sin embargo, los acontecimientos que tuvieron lugar hacia el final del ciclo lectivo hicieron que olvidara por completo la capa, y pensó que tal vez su verdadero dueño querría tenerla de nuevo en su poder. Preguntándose por qué le habrían dejado la capa en aquella ocasión, y también por qué motivo Harry no había pedido su devolución la última vez que se vieron, colocó el extraño objeto en un lugar donde no la olvidase; era algo bastante complicado, teniendo en cuenta que el objetivo de la capa es ser invisible. Después de muchos cambios de idea, decidió que la mejor forma de recordarlo sería anotarlo en algún lugar. Estuvo a punto de hacerlo con un hechizo bastante simple, pero la prohibición de utilización de magia en menores de edad entró en su conciencia a la velocidad del rayo.  
David dejó el papel con el recordatorio -escrito a mano- sobre su mesa de luz, y miró por la ventana. El exterior se sumía poco a poco en un manto de oscuridad, señal de la proximidad de la noche, aunque las nubes de tormenta contribuían de cierta forma a menguar la débil luz que provenía de los astros. Esas mismas nubes, que profetizaban un aluvión, eran las mismas que habían impedido el habitual paseo diurno de David por los parques y plazas de Londres. Aunque, a decir verdad, hacía ya un tiempo que no estiraba las piernas. Ojeó nuevamente el abrumador cielo, deseoso de estar caminando por las calles que se abrían enfrente suyo; pero no olvidaba el pedido de sus padres: cuidar la casa, y no salir con esa tormenta. Bean y Evelin habían recibido una llamada de parte del club en que jugaba John, informándoles sobre una presunta fractura en una de las piernas de su hijo mayor. Ellos se dirigieron hacia allí de inmediato, aunque Evelin estaba bastante preocupada por el inminente temporal.  
Entregado a su encarcelamiento, David se dispuso a jugar con un _sickle_ que había sobrado de su último cambio de dinero muggle por dinero mágico. Lo paseó por su mano izquierda con gran habilidad, mediante una técnica que había aprendido de su hermano, que consistía en mover los dedos progresivamente en forma vertical, haciendo que la moneda pasara, girando, de uno a otro. Es cierto que con monedas_muggle_ era menos dificultoso -por el peso-, pero David ya había ganado bastante experiencia.  
Pasó unos cuantos minutos así, apoyando los codos en el alfeizar de la ventana, mientras miraba a través de ella cada cierto tiempo. La escena se entristeció aún más cuando un fuerte diluvio se abrió paso desde el cielo. El número de autos que circulaban por las húmedas calles se fue reduciendo paulatinamente, y cada vez menos gente se aventuraba a caminar a la merced de aquel firmamento, que lanzaba agua con furia. A pesar de no ser un _buen_ pensamiento, a David le producía cierto consuelo ver aquella escena.  
― En ciertos casos, mejor adentro que afuera -masculló, recordando un viejo y muy utilizado dicho.  
Pero ese pensamiento se transformó en lástima cuando vio la silueta de un anciano caminando por la acera. No caminaba torpemente, pero esa lluvia fría no debía de ser nada provechosa para su salud. El anciano avanzó sin detenerse, impasible ante el torrencial, hasta que un farol de calle iluminó su cara; David pegó la nariz al vidrio con tal fuerza que no se hubiese sorprendido si se achataba permanentemente. No necesitó esforzarse mucho para reconocer aquella cara: era el mismo anciano que se había encontrado unos días antes, aquel que decía llamarse _Experiencia_. David contempló la imagen mientras el hombre de la tercera edad avanzaba, sin detenerse, aunque el chico juraría que en un momento clavó la vista en la ventana.  
Ver de nuevo a aquella persona le causó un arranque de intriga. ¿Sería casualidad el hecho de no ver a una persona durante toda su vida, y luego encontrarse con ella dos veces en pocos días, sin motivo aparente? David pensó que si detrás de aquello había algo raro, ya lo sabría.

Exceptuando el doceavo cumpleaños de David, los días siguieron pasando sin algún tipo de acontecimiento curioso o interesante, a menos que se considere como tal la actitud de John para con el resto de su familia durante la semana posterior a su fractura. Si antes era soberbio y fanfarrón, ahora su ego era digno de ser escalado por los mejores alpinistas de la galaxia. A cualquier hora del día podían oírse sermones y discursos que se basaban generalmente en la -supuesta- importancia de su presencia en el equipo de fútbol, las desgracias que sus compañeros tendrían que afrontar por culpa de su fractura, la mala suerte de perderse los partidos tan importantes que se avecinaban, y un largo etcétera. El punto es que por fin llegó el día de visitar a la familia Potter, a lo que David respondió con un fuerte arranque de ansiedad. Quedaba a penas una semana de vacaciones, y tenía pensado aprovecharla al máximo. Harry le había hecho saber, por medio de una lechuza, que por asuntos laborales le sería imposible ir a recogerlo nuevamente a su casa, por lo que David tomaría un tren que lo llevaría a una estación muy cercana al Valle de Godric. Como era de esperar, su familia lo acompañó hasta la estación King's Cross, desde donde partió aquel ferrocarril que transportaba a David y sus ilusiones.  
El viaje fue aburrido y tedioso, como suele ser cualquier incursión llevada a cabo en ese medio de transporte (a menos, claro, que se trate de el Expreso de Hogwarts). Por suerte para David, ese día había pocos pasajeros en el tren y nadie ocupó el asiento junto a él, por lo que pudo disfrutar de una apacible soledad. Ya habían recorrido casi la mitad del camino, cuando un sonido detrás suyo, similar al de unas pequeñas ruedas que rozan el suelo, hicieron creer a David que se acercaba la mujer del carrito de las golosinas; una confusión producto de abstraerse por unos momentos de la realidad, mediante la contemplación del paisaje que había del otro lado de la ventanilla.  
Cuando el el tren comenzó a disminuir progresivamente su velocidad, David se acomodó en su asiento y estiró el cuello en un intento de captar una visión de la estación de trenes. Le pareció ver una pequeña y descuidada edificación, aunque pensó que lo mejor sería esperar a que el transporte se detuviese de forma definitiva, y bajar de él. La ansiedad lo estaba matando, pero si había esperado hasta ese momento, podría hacerlo por unos minutos más.  
Al fin, el tren dejó de moverse por completo, y los apresurados pasajeros se incorporaron y formaron una hilera hacia la puerta de salida. Por una de las tantas ventanas del vagón, David creyó reconocer a una mujer de pelos rojos, pero la perdió de vista enseguida. De todas formas, tardó apenas unos segundos en salir a la descuidada estación -era, efectivamente, la pobre edificación que había divisado minutos antes-. El guarda sacó su baúl del compartimento para equipajes, y David pudo dedicarse a identificar a sus anfitriones. Como le pareció desde arriba del tren, quien había venido a buscarlo era la esposa de Harry Potter, Ginny. Ella saludó con amabilidad a su nuevo huésped y lo condujo por entre la pequeña congregación de gente hasta llegar a una puerta de chapa oxidada; pasaron por ella y se encontraron en una habitación que daba la misma sensación de descuido que la estación que se encontraba allí afuera.  
― Parece que eres muy joven para aparecerte -dijo Ginny.  
― En realidad no sé exactamente lo que es _aparecerse_, señora -contestó David con sinceridad.  
― Ah, es fácil si uno se acostumbra. Será mejor que lo intentemos; de lo contrario, tendremos que caminar veinte minutos con ese baúl a cuestas. Es más seguro hacerlo aquí que desde tu casa; estamos mucho más cerca.  
― No hay ningún problema en caminar, supongo que...  
Pero Ginny no le dio tiempo, sino que lo tomó por un brazo y le dijo:  
― Agárrate fuerte, y no tengas miedo.  
Ginny giró sobre sí misma, y un instante después David sintió una gran opresión sobre todo su cuerpo, como si una fuerza invisible intentara aplastarlo hasta reducirlo a pequeños pedazos de piel. Cayó en la cuenta de que era incapaz de respirar, y el aire comenzaba a escasear en sus pulmones. Justo cuando pensó que terminaría por ahogarse, sus pies tocaron tierra y la presión que lo contenía cedió. Abrió sus ojos y contempló la imagen de un bonito y bien cuidado pueblo, que resultaba una perfecta antítesis de la estación de trenes que acababan de dejar. Ginny seguía estando a su lado y, con un leve movimiento facial, ella le indicó que la siguiera. Caminaron por las alegres calles de aquella humilde población, y David admiró cada una de las casas y comercios, pequeños y medianos, pintorescos, llamativos y acogedores. Ginny torció en una esquina y David vio la primera -y la única, en realidad- casa en ruinas; era la última de una hilera de construcciones. Enseguida, el por qué de la existencia de aquellos escombros llegó a su cabeza: sin duda, debía de significar algo en la historia del pueblo.  
― ¿Qué es eso? -preguntó a Ginny, señalando esa casa.  
― ¿Esa casa de ahí? Vamos a verla.  
Ambos se acercaron a paso ligero. Ahora que se encontraban más cerca, David vio que no toda la edificación estaba derrumbada, sino que una buena parte de la casita se mantenía en pie, aunque cubierta de hiedra. Sin embargo, el piso superior, del lado derecho, estaba totalmente destruido. David se aproximó a la verja, intentando encontrar alguna prueba que demostrara que aquello era un símbolo histórico... pero no vio nada, así desistió y giró, dispuesto a volver. Rozó la verja con una de sus manos.  
Un letrero de madera emergió de la maraña de hierbas, bastante crecidas. La rapidez con la que esto sucedió hizo que David se sobresaltara, pero esto no impidió que, una vez recuperada la compostura, se interesara por el letrero. En él se leía:

_En este lugar, la noche del 31 de octubre de 1981,  
Lily y James Potter perdieron la vida.  
Su hijo, Harry, es el único mago  
que ha sobrevivido al maleficio asesino.  
Esta casa, invisible para los muggles,  
permanece en ruinas como monumento a los Potter  
y como recordatorio de la violencia  
que destrozó a una familia._

Había sido allí. Claro, ¿cómo habría podido olvidar ese detalle? Durante su primer año, en Historia de la Magia, David y sus compañeros recibieron un breve apunte sobre los magos tenebrosos de la última época. Supo que Harry era famoso por causar las dos caídas del mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos... y la primera había sido cuando tenía apenas un año, en la casa que ahora David tenía frente a sus ojos: la noche en que los padres de Harry murieron, y su vida cambió para siempre.  
Dando media vuelta, David volvió junto a Ginny, y juntos caminaron, ahora sí, hacia la casa donde Harry aguardaba la llegada de ambos junto al resto de su familia. Los dos estaban pensando en lo mismo, pero ninguno dijo nada.  
El recibimiento para con David en la casa de los Potter fue tan cálido como él esperaba. Harry estaba allí -acababa de volver del trabajo-, junto a sus dos hijos varones. Lily, al parecer, aún estaba en su sesión de entrenamiento de las _Arpías de Holyhead_, equipo de Quidditch al que se había incorporado ni bien terminara sus estudios en Hogwarts.  
― ¿Qué tal el viaje en tren, David? -preguntó Harry.  
― Bastante aburrido.  
― Suelen serlo -observó James, cuya cara se ocultaba detrás del ejemplar matutino de El Profeta.  
― No es tan malo -replicó Albus-, es de admirar cómo los muggles se las arreglan...  
― Tú y tu adicción por los muggles. ¿A quién saliste?  
― Es seguro que a mí no -dijo Harry-. Los muggles con los que tuve mayor trato fueron mis tíos.  
― Albus debe haber heredado de mi padre ese encanto por la gente no-mágica, seguramente -dijo Ginny-. Con respecto a tus tíos, Harry, el hecho de que ellos y Dudley te trataran mal en el pasado no impide que intercambies cartas con él, ¿o me equivoco?  
― Con Dudley es distinto -dijo Harry, y bebió un sonoro sorbo del café que su esposa le había preparado-. Cambiando de tema... David, tenemos ir pensado mañana al Callejón Diagon, para evitar la multitud que suele congregarse allí durante los tres días previos al comienzo de clases...  
― Genial -contestó el chico-. Extraño ese lugar.  
― De todas formas -dijo Ginny-, creo que la compra de el libro de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras tendrá que esperar... quiero decir, hay que ver si el profesor Johanson se recupera.  
― ¿Mi profesor? ¿Qué le sucede? -preguntó David. Durante el último período del anterior año escolar, le había tomado cierto cariño a su profesor de defensa contra las malas artes.  
― Dicen que está enfermo, aunque yo creo que necesita un respiro. Pidió tiempo hasta el jueves para decir si dará clases este año, o se tomará un descanso. Pero no hay problema, los libros pueden comprarse por lechuza. Lo único que espero es que no sea demasiado caro pedirlos por correo. Ya son costosos comprándolos en el local...  
― Yo traje dinero -se apresuró a decir David.  
― Por el dinero no hay problema... no quise decir eso -empezó Ginny, ruborizándose ligeramente, aunque no se distinguía con facilidad debido al color de su pelo.  
― No, por favor -dijo David-. Ya me hicieron demasiados regalos... ¡Ah! Hablando de eso, traje la capa, Harry.  
James elevó la cabeza por sobre el periódico por primera vez, y Albus pareció salir del aparente trance que lo poseyó durante unos minutos. Ambos clavaron la vista en su visitante.  
― ¿Ah, sí? Bueno... sí, en realidad íbamos a pedírtela un día de estos -dijo Harry.  
― No hay problema, ya está aquí. ¿Podemos hablar? Sólo un minuto.  
Harry lo contempló durante una fracción de segundo antes de responder.  
― Sí, claro que sí.  
Se retiraron de la cocina, entrando en una habitación que hacía las veces de antesala.  
― Antes de dártela -dijo David-, me gustaría que me dijeses exactamente por qué me la diste. Al parecer, todo lo que se relaciona conmigo es un misterio.  
― Bueno, sí... -balbuceó Harry, pero luego su voz se tornó firme y decidida-. Sí, supongo que sería lo más justo.  
― ¿Entonces vas a decirme?  
― Por supuesto... acompáñame por aquí.  
Cruzaron la puerta que se encontraba en el extremo opuesto de la antesala, saliendo así al salón principal. Subieron por la pintoresca escalera, caminaron hasta el final de un corto pasillo, y Harry abrió la puerta que cerraba el camino.  
Entraron a una habitación muy pequeña. Hubiese estado sumida en la oscuridad total de no ser por una llamativa luz plateada que provenía desde el centro de ella. David forzó la vista, hasta que pudo divisar una curiosa mesa, encima de la cual se encontraba el objeto responsable de aquella leve iluminación; una extraña vasija que parecía estar hecha de piedra se erguía allí, expectante y dispuesta a ser utilizada.


	4. El Pensadero

Harry y David se adentraron con sigilo en aquella oscura habitación. El joven mago percibía una extraña energía procedente del centro de la sala, justo donde se encontraba la vasija de piedra; fue la misma sensación que notó cuando tuvo contacto con el viejo Experiencia: había podido percibir su magia. Aquel objeto, fuese lo que fuese, debía contener un gran poder mágico en su interior, y él estaba deseoso de probarlo.  
― ¿Qué es? -preguntó sin rodeos.  
― Eso es un pensadero -contestó Harry.  
― ¿Un _qué_?  
― Un pensadero. Sirve para depositar los recuerdos y pensamientos, y permite verlos desde otro ángulo, como si fueses un espectador. Además, resulta útil cuando uno tiene demasiadas cosas en la cabeza. Lo único que debe hacer es depositar sus recuerdos en el pensadero, o guardarlos en recipientes.  
― ¿Guardar los pensamientos? ¿Son materiales?  
― Eso no podría confirmarlo, aunque supongo que sí -sentenció el mago adulto-. Acércate.  
Harry se aproximó a la mesa que sostenía el pensadero, y David se avecinó a él.  
― Así que quieres saber por qué te di la preciada capa de invisibilidad -dijo Harry  
― Sí, en realidad es algo que me dio mucho que pensar. Es decir, una capa de estas no se ve todos los días.  
― No se ve una como esa ni en mil años -replicó Harry.  
― Por supuesto -se disculpó David-, es obvio que es muy buena... lo que quiero decir es que como nunca probé otra capa...  
― No me refiero a eso. Algún día lo entenderás.  
― Preferiría dejar los misterios de lado, si es posible, claro.  
― Es una historia muy larga e interesante como para contarla en un lugar como este. En fin -dijo, y se llevó la varita mágica a la sien. Luego fue retirándola lentamente, y mientras lo hacía, un extraño líquido de color similar al que provenía del pensadero se extendía entre su cabeza y la varita. Cuando el extremo que estaba anidado a la sien se soltó, Harry colocó aquel líquido (¿o era un gas?) en el pensadero, y lo observó durante unos segundos, mientras el recuerdo se adecuaba a la vasija. Acto seguido removió el interior del pensadero con su varita, hasta que dos pequeñas figuras humanas salieron a la superficie; eran Harry y su hijo mayor, James.  
― Perfecto -dijo Harry-. Ahora, necesito que aproximes tu cabeza al pensadero. Tú primero.  
David no entendía qué podría lograr con eso, pero de cualquier forma, todo en aquella habitación era tan inusual que cualquier cosa podía suceder. Con esa idea aún vigente en su mente, acató la orden. Pero jamás imaginó que en cuanto su nariz tocara aquella extraña materia plateada, se vería absorbido por una fuerza invisible, que se encargaría de _arrojarlo_ hacia abajo. Por un momento, pensó que estaba apareciéndose por segunda vez, pero sus pies tocaron tierra enseguida.  
David abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor; se encontraba en un pasillo que podría reconocer aunque tuviera graves problemas de memoria. Sin duda alguna aquellas paredes de piedra, aparentemente frías, eran parte de Hogwarts, la escuela de magia y hechicería más famosa de el Reino Unido. Mientras contemplaba el lugar con emoción, Harry aterrizó junto a él. Sin tardar un solo segundo, el mago mayor tomó a David por el hombro y señaló hacia delante, en un inconfundible gesto de querer mostrar algo.  
― No puedo ver nada -dijo David después de una fracción de segundo-. Esos dos tipos que están de espaldas me tapan la visión.  
― Eso es lo que quiero que veas -contestó Harry, y empezó a caminar en dirección a esas dos personas, que parecían discutir con ánimos. David imitó a su acompañante, queriendo hacer mil y una preguntas.  
Harry lo condujo por el pasillo, acercándose más y más al par de debatientes.  
― ¿No crees que les moleste que escuchemos su conversación? -preguntó David, cuando su timidez hizo un nuevo intento de salir a flote.  
― No pueden vernos ni oírnos -replicó el mayor.  
Así, siguieron aproximándose, hasta que David los reconoció. Uno de ellos era el hijo de Harry, James. Y, el otro, era el mismísimo Harry. El chico se detuvo en seco, intentando encontrar una explicación más alentadora que la de considerar un estado de locura.  
― Este es mi recuerdo de mi visita a Hogwarts, el mismo día en que te dejé la capa -empezó a explicar Harry-. Ahí estamos yo y mi hijo James, discutiendo sobre el por qué de nuestra visita. Esto es antes de ir a la oficina de la directora y, por ende, antes de entregarte mi capa.  
Por fin, llegaron junto a los dos Potter del recuerdo, y pudieron oír su discusión.  
― Es decir, no querrá que le entreguemos la capa, ¿no? -inquirió James con tono de preocupación.  
― Por supuesto que no, hijo -contestó su padre-. Es sólo un retrato.  
― Y entonces, ¿por qué quiere verte? ¿por qué querría que vinieras a Hogwarts junto a mí? ¿Acaso sabe que me convertiste en el propietario de la capa, que me elegiste entre tus tres hijos para llevarla hasta el momento de su muerte? ¿Por qué pidió que trajésemos la capa?  
― No lo sé, James, pero no lo averiguaremos si nos quedamos aquí.  
Padre e hijo se miraron con desconcierto por una milésima de segundo, para luego emprender la marcha a través del pasillo. La frialdad de la piedra se vio disminuida a medida que se acercaban a un trecho del pasadizo que estaba adornado con ventana hacia los jardines, desde donde David pudo ver algunos estudiantes disfrutando del tiempo libre.  
― Lo diré por última vez: no voy a entregar la capa, si eso es lo que quiere; yo soy su dueño -empezó James nuevamente,  
― No mientras yo respire -replicó el Harry del recuerdo.  
David y Harry -el _real_- los seguían de cerca, para no perderse de un solo detalle de su conversación. Sin embargo, desde ese momento ninguno pronunció palabra alguna, hasta llegar a la puerta de la oficina del director.  
― Gárgola Galopante -dijo Harry, y la gárgola que custodiaba la entrada se hizo a un lado, dejando ver una escalera de caracol que se elevaba por arte de magia. Subieron por ella, y pronto se encontraron en la oficina del director.  
― Buenos días, profesora -dijo el Harry del recuerdo, e hizo una leve reverencia en señal de respeto hacia Minerva McGonagall, la directora de Hogwarts. Su hijo imitó el movimiento.  
― Ah, Potter, veo que ya han llegado. Bueno, voy a dejarlos solos, a pedido del director. Ah, por cierto, llámame Minerva, o directora, pero ya no soy tu profesora.  
Y dicho esto, la directora se incorporó, bordeó su escritorio y dejó en soledad a los visitantes.  
David esperaba que Harry o James dijeran algo, aunque no lo hicieron. Sin embargo, no pudo dejar de notar nerviosismo en la cara del pelirrojo. James parecía no fiarse de la situación, y presionaba su mano derecha con firmeza.  
― ¡Ah! Que bueno que no tardaron en venir; estaba esperándolos -dijo una voz que David reconoció al instante. El retrato de Albus Dumbledore había hablado, y los ojos de Harry centellaron en un breve arranque de alegría y nostalgia.  
― Buenos días, profesor -dijo Harry.  
― Buenos días -saludó James.  
― ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Parece ser el pequeño James, ¡el mismo que vi tantas veces dentro de esta habitación! Lástima que haya sido casi siempre por alguna travesura.  
― Más veces de las que yo hubiera querido -confirmó James.  
― Pero por lo que veo los problemas causados en el colegio no obstaculizaron tu deseo de trabajar como Auror-observó Dumbledore con amabilidad.  
― Mi padre es el jefe del departamento, quizá eso me estimuló -dijo James con humildad.  
― Y, corrígeme si me equivoco, esa es la razón por la cual tus examinadores son más exigentes contigo que con cualquier otro aspirante a ese trabajo.  
― No podría asegurarlo -terminó James-. ¿Usted nos llamó, verdad?  
― Los mandé a llamar, sí, correcto -dijo Dumbledore, y acompañó las palabras con un movimiento de cabeza.  
― ¿Por qué? -preguntó James, cada vez más impaciente.  
― Un viejo amigo me contó algo que podría interesarles -respondió el ex director.  
― Señor... profesor... -empezó Harry, procurando demostrar respeto y admiración-, ¿un amigo suyo vino aquí sólo para contarle algo sobre mí?  
― Podría decirse que sí, podría decirse que no. Digamos que vino hasta aquí, pero eso no le demanda mucho esfuerzo. De hecho, está aquí, justo ahora.  
David no tuvo que echar mucho combustible al motor de su cerebro para darse cuenta de que Dumbledore hablaba de un retrato; alguien semejante a él, en el mismo estado: que estuviera muerto, pero aún pudiese hablar con los vivos. David vio que, por un momento, los ojos de Harry se posaron en un retrato que había junto al de Albus Dumbledore. Un hombre de nariz ganchuda y un pelo que daba toda la impresión de ser espeso y grasiento dormía en paz, y una tosca sonrisa se formaba en su boca, aunque parecía más una mueca que un gesto de felicidad.  
― ¿Es él? -preguntó Harry, sin quitar la vista de ese retrato-. Siempre está dormido  
― No -contestó Dumbledore-. No es él, y no está dormido. Pero creo que lo han pintado tan bien que le es imposible mirarte a la cara ahora que conoces su verdad.  
― Entiendo -dijo Harry, aunque miró a ese hombre de nariz ganchuda durante una milésima de segundo más-. ¿Quién es el que tiene un mensaje para darme, entonces?  
― Nicolas Flamel, ¡por supuesto! -dijo Dumbledore.  
Harry miró con sorpresa a Dumbledore, y luego buscó con la mirada a quien quiera que fuese Nicolas Flamel por entre los cuadros. Al fin, lo encontró. Estaba despierto y observaba la escena con aire divertido.  
― ¡Buenos días, visitantes! Un gusto conocerlo, señor Potter -dijo Flamel.  
Era un hombre que, al parecer, había vivido durante mucho tiempo. Por lo que David pudo ver desde su posición -el retrato de Flamel estaba tres filas por encima que el de Dumbledore-, aquel hombre tenía ya sus años cuando había sido inmortalizado en el lienzo.  
― ¿Usted fue director de Hogwarts? -preguntó Harry, anonadado.  
― ¡Por supuesto que sí! Es cierto que fue un reemplazo al principio, sí, pero terminé siendo director por veinte años completos. ¡Veinte años completos! Los demás retratos dicen que en su época los alumnos eran más disciplinados, pero yo digo: ¡no eran disciplinados, sino que se cuidaban cuando querían hacer alguna diablura! De todas formas, creo que fue una de las mejores épocas de mi vida. Y eso que no fueron pocas.  
― Pero... cuando se destruyó la Piedra Filo... bueno, ya sabe... usted no era director, ¿por qué hay un cuadro suyo?  
― Es cierto, no era director, porque ya lo había sido mucho tiempo atrás. Como te decía, sólo ocupé el puesto por veinte años... sí, me retiré cuando cumplí doscientos cincuenta años.  
― ¿Doscientos cincuenta años? -preguntó James, y David estuvo a punto de hacer lo mismo.  
― Ajá, toda una vida, ¿verdad?  
― Pero... señor Flamel -dijo Harry-, cuando estaba en primer año, busqué información sobre usted...  
― Me halagas, muchacho.  
― Bien, el punto es que... busqué información sobre usted, y en ningún momento se menciona que usted haya estado en el cargo de director del colegio.  
― ¡Por supuesto que no! La mayor parte de la información que hay sobre mí -muy poca, por cierto- fue recolectada por lo que yo mismo fui diciendo a lo largo de los años... te imaginarás que cuando uno vive seiscientos sesenta y seis años, para los entrevistadores el hecho de haber sido director durante veinte años es tan insignificante como decir que uno fue a dar un paseo por el bosque.  
― Entiendo... bien, ¿qué es lo que tiene que decirme?  
― Verás, muchacho... -dijo Flamel, y comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor del escritorio que habían pintado para que se sentase-, cuando yo fui director de Hogwarts, ordené que me retrataran, para así poder estar donde estoy en este mismo momento... Sin embargo, cuando me retiré, quise que me hicieran un retrato más. Si iba a estar colgado -por así decirlo- en Hogwarts, lugar donde conseguí mucha felicidad, también quería estar retratado en el lugar donde tanto me gustaba pasar el tiempo e investigar sobre magia y alquimia.  
― ¿Su casa? ¿Su lugar de estudio?  
― ¡Por supuesto que no, muchacho! -replicó Flamel, moviendo su mano derecha como si estuviese espantando una mosca-. ¡Hablo del Caldero Chorreante! ¡Ah, qué buenos tiempos, qué tranquilidad!  
― ¿Hay un retrato suyo en el Caldero Chorreante? Jamás lo vi, y estuve allí en más de una ocasión -observó Harry.  
― ¡Es que no iba a dejar que colgaran un cuadro mío en cualquier lugar; quería que fuera un sitio importante para mí! Pedí que fuera colgado en la habitación más pequeña del Caldero Chorreante. Muy pocas personas la ocupan, y yo, cada vez que visitaba aquel hermoso lugar, pedía alojamiento en ella. Está alejada de los disturbios y los curiosos, por lo que uno podía investigar en paz o, simplemente, descansar sin ser molestado. No dudo, muchacho, que si el Caldero Chorreante hubiese estado construido un par de siglos antes, hubiese tardado la mitad del tiempo en encontrar la fórmula de la Piedra Filosofal. Quise que mi retrato estuviera allí para poder seguir contemplando esa tranquilidad, y no me importaba que nadie pudiese contemplarlo; nunca me interesó el reconocimiento popular.  
― ¿Cuál es el punto? -preguntó Harry, queriendo llegar al motivo de su visita.  
― Claro, claro... resulta que ayer, después de mucho tiempo, oí voces que provenían de mi otro retrato; me refiero al retrato que hay en el Caldero Chorreante: supongo que sabrás que las personas retratadas pueden visitar otros cuadros de ellos mismos... El punto es que, al sentir curiosidad, decidí que era momento de hacer una breve visita a la taberna de mis amores. Cuando cambié de posición, pude quienes eran los propietarios de aquellas estruendosas voces. Eran dos hombres, que parecían tan nerviosos que me pareció mala idea intervenir para saludarlos, a pesar de que siempre fui muy educado.  
" Como decía, los dos hombres estaban muy nerviosos. Uno de ellos se aseguraba constantemente de que no hubiese nadie oyendo al otro lado de la puerta, mientras el otro caminaba a grandes zancadas a lo largo de la pequeña habitación, gritando algunas palabras al aire y murmurando algunas cosas ininteligibles.  
― ¿Dijeron algo importante?  
― Pues sí... después de unos minutos, aquel hombre que caminaba a través de la habitación, que por lo que pude escuchar se llama Rodolphus, se tranquilizó y aceptó charlar con su acompañante, Rupert, o algo así.  
― Sí... ¿y? -insistió Harry.  
― Bueno, ese tal Rodolphus hablaba sobre una mujer que lo había contactado diciéndole cómo podía lograr aquello que buscaba... algo de una piedra, creo... espero que no sea la Piedra Filosofal. El punto es que Rupert intentaba calmarlo, diciendo algo sobre un pacto que habían realizado... pero el otro repetía que, a menos que consiguieran esa piedra, él no cumpliría con su parte del plan. Y luego te nombró a ti.  
― ¡Yo no tengo ninguna Piedra Filosofal! -exclamó Harry.  
― Creo que sabemos a qué piedra se refería Rodolphus, Harry -interrumpió Dumbledore.  
― Te nombró a ti -continuó Flamel-. Dijo algo así como que tú la tenías, porque también tuviste _las otras dos_, aunque no entiendo a qué se refirió. Estaba muy irritado y ansioso; aseguraba estar dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por conseguir aquel objeto, eso decía, _estoy dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa_. Pero entonces ese Rupert miró hacia mi cuadro, quizá en un intento de evitar la mirada asesina de su interlocutor... y creo que se percató de mi presencia; me apresuré a volver a este cuadro.  
― ¿No pudiste volver? -preguntó Harry.  
― Me temo que no; es muy probable que hayan roto mi retrato del Caldero Chorreante, lo cual sería una verdadera lástima, pues me agradaba mucho aquella habitación.  
Se hizo el silencio en la sala directiva durante unos segundos, hasta que el retrato del hombre de la barba eterna habló:  
― Muchas gracias, Nicolas. Realmente fue una suerte que decidieras poner un cuadro allí.  
― De nada, Albus, siempre a tu servicio.  
Dicho esto, el hombre que alojaba el retrato de Nicolas Flamel se sumió en un sueño tan tranquilo y pacífico que David se preguntó si algún día volverían a abrirse aquellos mansos ojos.  
― Harry, James, me gustaría que se acercaran -dijo Dumbledore, y ambos obedecieron.  
El anciano tomó tanto aire que sus pulmones -si es que los tenía- se hincharon notablemente. Luego continuó:  
― Harry, creo que no hace falta que te diga quién era Rodolphus. Es obvio que se trata de Rodolphus Lestrange.  
― ¿Rodolphus Lestrange? -inquirió James con sorpresa-. ¿El prófugo del Ministerio? ¿Cómo es que está aquí, en el país, y no nos demos cuenta?  
― Olvidas que Rodolphus fue uno de los seguidores que más contacto tuvieron con lord Voldemort, hijo -dijo Harry-. Escabullirse es su principal virtud.  
― Pero... ¿entrar a un lugar tan concurrido como lo es el Caldero Chorreante?  
― Recuerda que la tabernera es Hannah Abbott, Dios la bendiga... pero sabes tiene una memoria terrible. De todas formas, no creo que Rodolphus se haya aventurado a ingresar al Caldero sin camuflaje... debe de haber tomado un poco de Poción Multijugos... quizá ni siquiera lo hayan reconocido, pues debe estar rondando los ochenta años... Y hasta es probable que si la habitación en la que hablaron es tan poco frecuentada, no hayan necesitado pedir sus llaves. Rodolphus Lestrange fue un mortífago, hijo; si bien es cierto que sus prioridades necesitaban un orden, no podemos tomarlo por estúpido.  
― Está bien, está bien... supongamos que todo fue así, ¿no? ¿Qué es lo que tienes que tanto le interesa a Lestrange? Hay algo que no me cuadra.  
― James, me gustaría que nos dejaras solos por unos segundos -pidió Dumbledore con amabilidad.  
Con un brusco ademan, que podría haber sido interpretado como una falta de respeto, el primogénito de Harry cruzó la puerta y la cerró tras él, asegurándose de hacer tanto ruido como le fuera posible.  
― Harry, creo que Rodolphus quiere la Piedra de la Resurrección -dijo Dumbledore.  
― ¿Por qué la querría? ¿Cómo sabe que la _tengo_?  
― Harry, Harry... estás pasando por alto que Rodolphus pertenece a una de las familias de magos más antiguas. ¿Crees que jamás oyó el Cuento de los Tres Hermanos?  
― No lo dudo, pero, ¿cómo sabe que yo poseo, actualmente, las tres reliquias?  
― Bueno, hasta donde sé, los mortífagos, en el último tiempo de vida de Voldemort, estaban al tanto de que poseías una capa para volverse invisible, ¿me equivoco?  
― No, no se equivoca. Recuerdo que cuando fui al bosque, para dejar que Voldemort me matase, Dolohov y Yaxley hablaban de ella.  
― Correcto. Si ellos dos lo sabían, por qué no habría de saberlo Rodolphus, el esposo de la mujer que más confianza tuvo con lord Voldemort... si ser rebajada y humillada constantemente puede ser tomado por confianza, claro. El punto es, Harry, que sabían que tenías una capa de invisibilidad. Quizá no L_a Capa_, pero una capa. Luego, no lo olvides, revelaste ante mucha gente que la Varita de Saúco realmente existía, y te pertenecía.  
― Pero Rodolphus ya había huido, supongo; además, lo dije para...  
― Infundir miedo en lord Voldemort. Fue una táctica excelente, Harry, y yo no podría haberlo hecho mejor. Sin embargo, y suponiendo que Rodolphus ya había escapado, mucha gente que estaba en contra de los mortífagos te oyó. ¿Crees que no lo comentaron? Rodolphus debe de habérselas arreglado para obtener información sobre la existencia de la Varita.  
" Ahora, reflexiona, Harry. Los mortífagos fieles, como Rodolphus lo era, fabricaron en su mente la ficticia idea de que Voldemort era invencible. Esto es, a los ojos de cualquier ser pensante, imposible, y el mismo Voldemort se encargó de demostrarlo. Pero cuando Rodolphus, después de tantos años, formó la aceptada teoría de que tenías posesión sobre las tres reliquias, es posible que las cosas se hayan aclarado para él. ¡Escuchó la historia de las Reliquias de la Muerte desde pequeño, Harry! Se crió con la idea de que aquel que pudiera ejercer poder sobre todas las reliquias sería capaz de vencer la Muerte. ¡Para él, Voldemort había sido el único vencedor de la Muerte, cuando recuperó su cuerpo!  
― No entiendo a dónde quieres llegar -dijo Harry, aunque no muy convencido de lo que decía.  
― Estoy seguro que en el fondo sabes bien lo que quiero decir. Como dijimos antes, es obvio que Rodolphus quiere la Piedra de la Resurrección.  
― ¿Para qué?  
― ¿No es obvio, Harry? Rodolphus pudo escapar de las manos de los Aurores y se libró de una condena de por vida en Azkaban. Pero él sentía por Bellatrix, su esposa, mucho más que lo que ella sentía por él. Y aunque Rodolphus estaba al tanto de esto, se convenció de que su esposa sentía amor verdadero por él, y no por la persona a la que ella tomaba por amo y señor, y que había logrado muchas más cosas en un año que lo que Rodolphus habría podido conseguir durante toda la vida.  
" Aún así, ¿cómo crees que se sintió cuando supo que su esposa había muerto en batalla, mientras él escapaba cobardemente?  
― Arrepentido, supongo.  
― Sinceramente lo dudo. Yo creo que aquel pensamiento, lejos de hacerle sentir pena por su difunta esposa, hizo que su orgullo se rasgara sin remedio.  
" ¿Para qué crees que quiere la Piedra? ¡Para hablar con Bellatrix! ¡Para demostrar, aunque ella ya lo sepa, que él pudo escapar mientras Voldemort murió! ¡Para decirle, después de tanto tiempo de tenerlo guardado, que él logró hacer algo que Riddle no, que el sigue suelto mientras aquella persona que había derrotado a la Muerte en una ocasión no llegó _tan lejos_ como él.  
― No creo que tenga la mente tan podrida.  
― ¡Harry! ¡Fue un mortífago! ¡Exceptuando a unos pocos, la mayoría de los seguidores de Riddle perdieron todo cuando Voldemort cayó, aquel bendito día de mayo!  
― Puede que tengas razón... -aceptó Harry.  
― Creo que es momento de que llames a James -dijo Dumbledore.  
Harry obedeció, y unos instantes después James se encontraba junto a ellos, aún con su mano derecha fuertemente apretada.  
― Si mal no recuerdo, James -empezó Dumbledore sin rodeos-, Harry te declaró como el legítimo heredero de la Capa de Invisibilidad.  
― Así es -respondió James-. ¿Por qué?  
― Creo que este es un momento perfecto para demostrar si te cabe tal responsabilidad.  
― ¿A qué se refiere? -preguntó, a la defensiva.  
― Harry -dijo Dumbledore, y posó sus ojos azules en los anteojos que se encontraban por debajo de aquella peculiar cicatriz en forma de rayo-. Escuchaste lo que dijo Rodolphus. Él sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para conseguir la piedra. Y alguien con su mentalidad es muy peligroso.  
― Si se acerca, lo capturaremos -dijo James con entusiasmo-. Mi padre tiene todo un destacamento de Aurores bajo su mando.  
― Creo que lo único que conseguirías con eso sería empeorar las cosas, James -dijo Dumbledore-. Rodolphus puede estar un poco loco, pero aún así fue muy hábil durante el gobierno de Voldemort; aunque no puedo confirmar que su poder siga siendo el mismo. Los Aurores de hoy, y lo digo con todo el respeto que ustedes se merecen, no son entrenados tan seriamente como es debido. La ausencia de magos tenebrosos hizo que la gente que se encarga de la defensa frente a las malas artes se relajara; corrígeme si me equivoco, Harry, pero actualmente envían Aurores para explicar la existencia de la magia a las familias _muggle_ que tengan un mago como hijo.  
― Así es... -respondió Harry, medio avergonzado.  
― No es una crítica, Harry, por favor. Es una forma de ver la realidad. Dudo que un par de aurores puedan detener a Rodolphus, y menos aún si su estado de ánimo no es el más amigable...  
― ¿Qué propone usted, entonces? -preguntó James con tono burlón-. ¿Qué mi padre se entregue a Rodolphus?  
― No le hables así, James -lo aplacó Harry.  
― ¡No es necesario que los reprimas, Harry! De hecho, tu hijo acertó: lo que quiero es que no opongas resistencia a Rodolphus.  
Un silencio sepulcral se apoderó de Harry y su hijo, hasta que el mayor pudo articular algunas palabras:  
― ¿Que yo me entregue a alguien que quiere matarme?  
― ¡Por supuesto que no quiere matarte! ¿No lo entiendes? ¡Él quiere la piedra! ¡A él ya no le importan las tontas ocurrencias de Voldemort, sino que justamente quiere demostrarle a su esposa que él puede hacerlo mejor que Riddle! No te matará si no tiene la piedra.  
― ¿Cómo puede usted asegurarlo? -inquirió James-. ¿Usted piensa que voy a quedarme tranquilo si veo que alguien atenta contra la vida de mi padre? ¿No piensa que puede estar un poco confundido, señor?  
― Oh, claro, es una posibilidad -dijo Dumbledore, y asintió varias veces con la cabeza-. Y que curioso que hayas tocado ese tema, James. De eso quiero hablarte.  
― ¿De qué habla? -preguntó James con incredulidad.  
― Hablo de tu postura frente a un eventual ataque contra tu padre. ¿Por qué Harry te eligió como el próximo poseedor de la capa?  
― Porque soy el mayor.  
Dumbledore sonrió.  
― ¿Por qué elegiste a James, entre tus tres hijos, como el poseedor de la capa, Harry?  
Harry reflexionó por un segundo.  
— Porque es el más sensato de los tres.  
― ¿Qué? -indagó James.  
― Así es -dijo Dumbledore-. Harry te eligió como propietario de la capa porque supo diferenciar, entre los tres, quién era el más prudente.  
― Creo que se equivoca -replicó James-. Usted mismo dijo que me vio en esta misma sala en más de una ocasión, por cosas que no pueden ser rotuladas de _sensatas_.  
― ¡No compares tu tiempo escolar con tu vida después de Hogwarts! ¿Cuándo te nombró Harry poseedor de la capa?  
― Hace unos meses.  
― ¿Lo ves? Hace más de tres años que terminaste tus estudios, ¡y ya estás haciendo el curso para convertirte en Auror, después de haber actuado contra las normas de esta institución en repetidas ocasiones! Lo que debes entender, James, es que las personas no pueden ser medidas según su comportamiento dentro de una institución regida por leyes internas, sino que deben ser evaluadas a partir de su comportamiento cotidiano. Por ejemplo, tu hermano Albus: si le he visto en esta habitación, han sido como máximo dos veces, y jamás por romper reglas. Sin embargo, tú, yo y tu padre sabemos que él es mucho más temperamental que cualquier muchacho normal. Con respecto a Lily, tengo que decir que, si bien es una excelente mujer, no tiene la capacidad de contener a otras personas. Ambos se quebrarían si viesen a su padre en una situación riesgosa.  
― Dudo que yo sea capaz de no reaccionar -dijo James.  
― Oh, eso está por verse. Lo que debes recordar es tu deber contener a tu familia si Harry llega a ausentarse por unos días. Hagas lo que hagas, no digas nada sobre esta pequeña conversación que estamos teniendo; evita especialmente mencionarla en las narices de Albus. Ahora, me gustaría hablar sobre la capa.  
― ¿Qué pasa con ella? -preguntó Harry.  
― Pedí que la trajeran por un motivo bastante lógico. Creo recordar, Harry, que la última vez que viste la piedra fue en el Bosque Prohibido.  
― Así es.  
― Por lo tanto, si Rodolphus está buscándola, lo más probable es que termines en ese lugar. Y lo más lógico es que ese tal Rupert lo acompañe, si es que han pactado un plan.  
― ¡Entonces no hay ningún problema! -exclamó James-. ¡Ya sabemos donde estarán, podríamos acorralarlos y obligarlos a ceder!  
― No es tan simple, como ya dijimos, James -dijo Dumbledore-. Lo último que necesitamos es que una persona como Rodolphus se sienta en desventaja.  
― Entonces... -dijo Harry-, lo que usted quiere, señor, es que yo deje la capa en el colegio para que, en el probable caso de que yo venga a parar aquí, alguien me encuentre, pero sin ser detectado por Rodolphus y su compañero.  
― Eso es exactamente lo que estoy diciendo. El problema es... ¿quién puede ser ese alguien?  
― ¡Yo! -exclamó James-. Yo puedo hacerlo. Puedo pedir una licencia para posponer mi próximo examen.  
― James, necesitamos que tu vida, y la de tu familia, siga su rumbo normal. No debemos alterar el orden de las cosas, o Rodolphus podría sentirse amenazado.  
― ¿Cómo está usted tan seguro de que su plan funcionará? ¿No entiende que me está pidiendo que abandone a mi padre a la suerte? ¿Con qué culpa cargaré si algo llega a salir mal?  
― El plan, como cualquier idea, puede fallar. Pero, por suerte, la mayoría de mis suposiciones resultan ser ciertas. Piensa en alguien a quien puedas dejarle la capa, Harry.  
― ¡Ni se les ocurra otorgar la capa a cualquier individuo! Tienen un elemento legendario en sus manos, y deberían tomar eso con más seriedad.  
― Cuando hablas de las Reliquias de la Muerte, me recuerdas a mí, James -dijo Albus-. Por supuesto que no la dejaremos en posesión de cualquier persona.  
― Podríamos facilitar la capa a Neville o McGonagall; creo que ellos serían los mejores -dijo Harry.  
― ¡Ojalá así fuera! Pero me temo que Minerva no está en sus mejores años, y el señor Longbottom tiene demasiada información sobre la capa como para aceptarla sin hacer preguntas.  
― Bien... mis tres hijos ya terminaron sus estudios -empezó Harry-. Lorcan y Lysander, los gemelos Scamander, están en la misma situación. Rose y Hugo... bueno, creo que estás al tanto de lo de Ron y Hermione.  
― Así es. Es una pena, pero fue una buena decisión. ¿Estás seguro de que no hay nadie capaz de tener la capa? Debe ser alguien en quien confíes.  
― Ya no tengo parientes en Hogwarts, lo cual es una desventaja... aunque sí, se me ocurre alguien, al menos como un último recurso.  
― ¿Quién? -lo apuró James-. ¿Alguien con quien no tienes mucho trato? ¡No pensarás en dejarle la capa a un desconocido!  
― ¡No te preocupes! -lo tranquilizó Harry-. Tengo la seguridad de que David la cuidará muy bien.


	5. Monedas Weasley

Harry tomó a David por el brazo y tiró de él. Enseguida David volvió a sentir aquella sensación de estar siendo arrojado, aunque esta vez hacia arriba, y pronto se vio envuelto en la parcial oscuridad de la sala que alojaba el pensadero. Ahora había cosas que estaban mucho más claras en su mente, y aunque aún conservaba algunas dudas, no tenía tanta ansiedad por resolverlas. Al menos había conseguido lo que quería, y eso ya era mucho, aunque no se contuvo de hacer una pregunta.  
― ¿Qué pasó después? ¿Por qué nos fuimos?  
― Porque ya sabes lo que pasó después -contestó Harry-. Te busqué por el colegio, y cuando te encontré hice que James dejara la capa para volverse invisible. Luego fui hacia los jardines a buscar mi segunda varita, porque, si en verdad estaba por ser agredido, tenía que suponer que me arrebatarían la varita. Por suerte no me equivoqué, y ya conoces el resto de la historia.  
Harry salió de la habitación, marcándole el paso a David. Antes de que éste saliera, la luz del pensadero abarcó unos centímetros más que lo común, y en una estantería a su izquierda pudo ver un frasco que contenía un pensamiento, rotulado con letras rojas que rezaban _Ron y Hermione_. De todas formas, las últimas palabras de Harry habían hecho que un nuevo engranaje se pusiera en funcionamiento en su cerebro, y le hiciera recordar una sensación agradable y terrible a la vez.  
― Cuando toqué por primera vez tu segunda varita -dijo David-, sentí un gran calor en mis dedos y una extraña sensación. Fue un arranque de emociones muy similar al que sufrí cuando vi mi varita por primera vez, pero mucho más fuerte.  
― Es normal, no hay de que preocuparse. Sería mejor que no pensaras en ello.  
― ¿Dónde está esa varita ahora?  
― Por tu bien, creo que es mejor no decirte. Por eso te saqué del pensadero antes de tiempo.  
Cuando ingresaron nuevamente a la cocina, vieron que James había quedado solo en ella. La copia de _El Profeta_ que había estado leyendo estaba cuidadosamente doblada sobre la mesa, junto a una caza llena de café caliente.  
― ¿Dónde están los demás? -preguntó Harry.  
― Mamá fue a comprar algunas cosas que le faltaron para la comida, y Albus subió a su habitación para seguir con su investigación sobre los microchips que usan los _muggles_.  
― ¿Y Lily?  
― En su habitación, supongo, escuchando viejas canciones de Las Brujas de Macbeth, como siempre.  
― Está bien. David, si no es problema, sería bueno que trajeras la capa.  
David accedió al pedido y caminó hasta el lugar donde reposaba su baúl, para volver con el preciado objeto sostenido cuidadosamente por sus manos. Sabía que iba a entregarlo en ese momento, y pensó que quizá no lo había aprovechado tanto como lo ameritaba un elemento de ese tipo. David colocó la capa en posesión de Harry, quien la entregó con el mismo gesto a su hijo, provocando una incontenible sensación de alivio en éste.  
― Al fin, de vuelta en casa -dijo James.

La vida en la casa de los Potter hubiese resultado normal, e incluso demasiado humilde, para una persona que tuviese un contacto constante con la magia. Pero para David, como para cualquier mago que viviese entre _muggles_, era sencillamente fantástico. Entre sus actividades favoritas estaba el ver cómo las vajillas eran fregadas por elementos de limpieza que actuaban de forma _autónoma_, o asomarse por la ventana a las doce en punto, hora en la que generalmente Harry llegaba del trabajo, pues le encantaba verlo aparecerse. Otra de las cosas que sorprendieron a una persona como David era la ausencia de electrodomésticos dentro de esa casa, a excepción de un televisor, un teléfono, y un pequeño aparato diseñado para lavar la ropa, que era utilizado en caso de una imprevista ausencia de Ginny.  
― Soy pésimo para los hechizos de limpieza -solía reconocer Harry-. Y Lily parece no estar muy interesada en ello -agregaba.  
En realidad, cualquier persona que conociese los logros de la familia Potter pensaría que no podrían vivir en menor confort. Era de conocimiento público que Harry había conseguido muchas cosas a lo largo de su vida, algunas de las cuales tuvieron que ver con la finalización de las dos últimas guerras mágicas; y Ginny, por su parte, había sido una exitosísima jugadora de Quidditch, cosechando varios títulos para su equipo antes de retirarse con el objeto de formar una familia.  
Sin embargo, a medida que los días fueron pasando, David fue acostumbrándose a la forma de vida del lugar. Ya al tercer día había acondicionado su reloj biológico para adaptarlo a los horarios de los Potter, pudiendo así dedicar el resto del tiempo a lo que él deseara. Generalmente, consumía las horas en paseos y caminatas a lo largo y a lo ancho del pequeño pueblo que, a pesar de su amplitud física, estaba lleno de cosas curiosas y garantizaba un descubrimiento nuevo en cada incursión. A pocos días de su llegada al Valle de Godric, podía diferenciar las casas en las cuales vivían familias de magos de los hogares _muggles_, y se preguntaba cómo sería posible que la gente común, por así llamarla, no se diese cuenta de la presencia de aquellos hechiceros. En realidad, su capacidad de saber qué tipo de persona -mago o _muggle_- era cada uno de los habitantes del pueblo, se debía a dos cosas. En primer lugar, los magos generalmente lo observaban con cierta desconfianza, aunque en ningún momento se mostraron groseros, al menos cuando él estaba cerca. Y, por otro lado, gracias a su peculiar capacidad de sentir la magia en las personas, y, como había descubierto unos días antes, en ciertos objetos.  
Con respecto al trato que la familia Potter tenía para con David, es debido decir que todos los miembros de la familia fueron amables con él en todo momento y sentido, aunque cabe destacar la particular relación que David mantuvo con Albus Severus, el segundo hijo de Harry, aquel que parecía una réplica de su padre. Así como estar durante una semana entera en una casa de magos era una experiencia impagable para David, Albus también explotó al máximo la situación, para conocer más sobre el estilo de vida de los _muggles_. Si bien éste estaba bastante informado sobre la comunidad no mágica, había muchas cosas que debía aprender, y muchas otras de las cuales debía actualizar su información. Por lo que le contó a David, su abuelo Arthur se alegró tanto al saber que su nieto compartía su gusto por los _muggles_ que le regaló gran parte de sus libros, aunque contenían información demasiado anticuada para la época actual.  
― ¿Crees que pueda conseguir una? -preguntó Albus, después de que David hablara sobre las consolas de videojuegos de última generación, rubro en que se especializaba.  
― No es muy difícil, aunque son bastante costosas.  
― No hay problemas con respecto a eso, tengo algún dinero ahorrado. Ahora cambiemos el tema... ¿qué te pareció tu primer año en Hogwarts?  
― Digamos que no fue tan tranquilo como yo hubiese deseado, pero, si me hubiesen dado a elegir entre conocer la magia o seguir viviendo sin enterarme de ella, sin duda hubiera elegido la primera opción.  
― Entiendo... ¿dijiste que estabas en Gryffindor, verdad?  
― Por suerte, así es. Aunque ahora que pasó mi primer año, supongo que no me hubiese molestado estar en Hufflepuff o Ravenclaw, donde supuse que estaría desde el momento en que conocí sobre la existencia de las cuatro casas... pero, definitivamente, no me hubiese gustado estar en Slytherin.  
― ¿Ah, si? ¿Y por qué no? -preguntó Albus, y comenzó a jugar con sus manos, entrelazando los dedos de una con los de la otra.  
― No lo sé... digamos que no me hablaron muy bien de Slytherin antes de asistir a Hogwarts, y tuve un par de malas experiencias dentro del colegio.  
― La gente tiende a relacionar el hecho de pertenecer a Slytherin con la ambición de poder, cuando realmente no es así. Si bien es cierto que las cualidades distintivas de un Slytherin son la astucia y la ambición, en ningún momento se dice que sus miembros la empleen siempre para buscar el poder o el beneficio personal. Yo, por ejemplo, pertenecí a Slytherin cuando estaba en Hogwarts. Sin embargo, no aspiro a ser Ministro de la Magia u ocupar algún cargo de alto rango. De hecho, vale aclarar que también se asocia a los miembros de esa casa con la obsesión de la pureza de la sangre y la supremacía del linaje mágico, mientras que yo, entre todas las carreras que podría haber elegido, decidí dedicarme al estudio de los _muggles_. Y no dudo que me hubiese destacado en cualquier otra asignatura, debido a mi capacidad, modestia aparte.  
― Pensé que todos los Potter habían pertenecido a Gryffindor... bueno, al menos tu padre lo hizo -dijo David, acongojado.  
― No estás equivocado: todos los Potter pertenecieron a Gryffindor, pero yo soy la excepción. En realidad, soy la excepción de todo en esta familia, y me alegra mucho serlo.  
― No creo que seas tan diferente a los demás -dijo David con solemnidad.  
― No creo que hayas vivido junto a mí el tiempo suficiente como para afirmarlo.

Finalmente, el miércoles llegó, lo cual significaba la visita al Callejón Diagon para que David comprara los elementos escolares que necesitaría para el nuevo año escolar -que ya estaba a la vuelta de la esquina-, aunque la ocasión sería aprovechada también por los Potter para adquirir objetos varios. La lista de los útiles de David había llegado por medio de una lechuza a la casa de los Potter, acompañada por una nota que indicaba que el comienzo del año escolar sería, como todos previeron, el día 6 de septiembre, el primer lunes de ese mes.  
Para llegar al Callejón utilizaron los polvos flu, siendo así la segunda ocasión en que David viajaría a través de ese medio de transporte; la primera había sido un año antes, y el destino había sido el mismo. Eligieron como destino, al igual que la primera, el local central de Sortilegios Weasley.  
― ¡Buenos días! -los saludó George Weasley, uno de los dueños del comercio, en cuanto llegaron.  
David ya lo conocía, y también a su hijo Fred: había sido él quien le había hecho un breve resumen del funcionamiento general de Hogwarts, aunque David comprobaría más tarde que podría entablar una charla sobre su colegio durante varias jornadas sin descansar.  
El recibimiento fue muy alegre y acogedor; se notaba que los Weasley apreciaban mucho la presencia de la familia Potter. Mientras Harry y Ginny hablaban con George, sus hijos se divertían admirando los diversos sortilegios que alojaba la tienda.  
David recorrió el establecimiento con curiosidad, deteniéndose en cada estante para contemplarlo con detenimiento. Mientras David se acercaba a una suerte de caja que albergaba, aparentemente, monedas, Fred se acercó a él.  
― ¿Qué tal? -saludó, y estiró su mano.  
― Nada mal -contestó David, estrechándola.  
Fred interrogó brevemente a David sobre su estadía en Hogwarts, preguntando sobre los profesores, las asignaturas, los compañeros, y otras cuestiones. También confesó haber leído el artículo de Rita Skeeter, aunque aseguró que no creía ni una palabra de lo que allí se decía. Finalmente, fue David quien decidió cambiar el tema.  
― ¿Qué son? -preguntó, señalando la caja llena de monedas.  
― ¿Éstas? Son lo último en Sortilegios Weasley, aunque aún necesitan algunos retoques; las llamamos Monedas Weasley. Tienen apariencia de dinero, aunque su finalidad no es hacer las veces de objeto monetario: las que parecen galeones se llaman Monedas Magimagnéticas; sirven para atraer algún tipo de magia, siempre que no sea muy poderosa, claro. Pueden ser muy útiles para evitar maleficios sin necesidad de tener una varita.  
" Las que tienen apariencia _sickles_ las denominamos Monedas de la Verdad, porque lo que hace es calentarse cuando alguien está mintiendo cerca de ella. Necesitamos perfeccionarlas, y no son muy efectivas si quien miente cierra su mente, aunque funcionan.  
― Parecen ser de utilidad -dijo David.  
― Lo son, lo son. Es más, creo que podríamos darte un par de ellas, libre de cargo, claro.  
Fred enarboló su varita e hizo una floritura con ella, haciendo que una bolsa de papel apareciera frente a él. Acto seguido, tomó tres monedas de cada clase y las depositó en la bolsa, que fue entregada a David.  
― ¡Gracias!  
― Espero que tengas oportunidad de utilizarlas -dijo Fred-, así podrías decirnos qué deberíamos mejorar.  
― No lo dudo.  
― Será mejor que vayamos hacia allí -observó Fred, señalando a los Potter y a su padre.

― Podrían servirte mucho -dijo Harry cuando David enseñó las monedas, una vez que hubieron salido de Sortilegios Weasley-. La verdad es que estos Weasley cada vez me sorprenden más. Es probable que las Monedas de la Verdad estén encantadas para utilizar la Legeremancia en aquellos que estén cerca, y aunque es verdad que no serán efectivas frente a alguien que sepa cerrar su mente, no creo que un estudiante de Hogwarts pueda oponer resistencia a ellas.  
― ¿Qué es la Legeremancia? -preguntó David.  
― A grandes rasgos, es una técnica utilizada por magos para poder leer los pensamientos de una persona, aunque no es muy...  
― Amor -interrumpió Ginny-, voy a acompañar a Lily a la nueva tienda de ropa.  
― ¿Necesitan dinero? -inquirió Harry.  
― No, no creo que compre nada -replicó Lily, y sendas pelirrojas se alejaron por entre la multitud de gente.  
― ¿Qué les parece un helado? -preguntó Harry con ánimo-. ¿Qué dices, David?... ¿David, sucede algo?  
Estaban pasando frente al local de Ollivander's, aquel extraño lugar en donde se vendían varitas mágicas; las mejores, para muchos. David recordó que hacía un año había traspasado aquella puerta sin imaginarse siquiera las cosas que haría con lo que allí compraría. También volvió a su mente el núcleo que contenía su varita: un corazón de unicornio reducido mágicamente. ¿Por qué no habría podido recibir una varita común, con un núcleo más convencional, como la de cualquiera que conociese?  
Esa era una pregunta que tendría que esperar para ser resuelta.


	6. Egbert Mauer

Faltaba tan sólo media hora para la partida del Expreso de Hogwarts. La familia Potter surcaba la ciudad de Londres en su nada despreciable auto, que Harry tanto disfrutaba manejar. David, la razón por la cual esa familia tan famosa entre los magos se dirigía a la estación de trenes, viajaba en el asiento trasero, conversando con Albus, James y Lily. Era tal el cariño que los Potter le habían tomado a David que ninguno quiso perderse la ocasión de despedirlo. Harry, como es obvio, conducía el auto, y junto a él estaba sentada su esposa Ginny, quien protestaba cuando su marido pisaba el pedal de aceleración más de los necesario.  
Los objetos que David llevaría a su segundo año escolar descansaban en el mágicamente ampliado baúl, y Hércules -que ya había olvidado el incidente de la lechuza de Harry, retomando la relación normal con David- dormía en su jaula, que estaba sostenida por los pies de su amo.  
Los autos, motos y autobuses abundaban en las calles a esa altura del día, dificultando bastante la circulación del tráfico. Pero ese detalle no había sido ignorado por Harry, sino que éste decidió salir de su casa con media hora de anticipación. Se habían trasladado hasta Londres mediante la aparición conjunta, y allí habían abordado el auto que Harry guardaba en un estacionamiento privado, por si se presentaba la ocasión y necesidad de utilizarlo.  
La precaución que tomaron no fue en vano ya que, cuando faltaba menos de un kilómetro para llegar a King's Cross, se toparon con un operativo policial asentado en el lugar en donde se había producido una colisión en cadena. Los encargados de dirigir el tránsito hacían su mayor esfuerzo para no entorpecer el flujo normal del tráfico, pero era algo imposible, ya que la porción de vía disponible para transitar era tan insignificante que apenas podía pasar un auto por vez.  
Por fin, la estación de trenes pudo ser avistada por entre la maraña de vehículos y gente, y el típico nerviosismo se apropió de David. Estaba a punto de comenzar el viaje hacia su segundo año en Hogwarts. ¿Sería éste tan agitado como lo había sido el primero?  
Harry aparcó entre dos autos, algo que costó más de lo deseado, e incluso podría haber sido evitado, pero él argumentaba que quería perfeccionar su _técnica de estacionamiento_. Los seis ocupantes del auto descendieron de él, y Harry abrió el baúl para extraer las cosas del estudiante. David tomó sus pertenencias, colocó la jaula de Hércules sobre ellas, y antes de darse cuenta ya estaba atravesando la puerta principal de la estación.  
Recordó la sensación que había sentido el año anterior, cuando llegó a aquel lugar sin saber absolutamente nada sobre el mundo de la magia. Ahora sus ideas estaban mucho más claras y ordenadas, pero no ignoraba que aún restaba mucho por descubrir y conocer.  
El pequeño grupo de magos avanzó abriéndose paso entre la gente para poder llegar al andén 9¾. La estación estaba abarrotada de personas, entre las cuales David pudo distinguir algunos hechiceros -o más bien, sentir su magia-. Sin embargo, no vio a ninguno de sus compañeros de curso; debían de haber ingresado al tren ya.  
― ¡Sin miedo! -gritaron todos los Potter cuando David emprendió su carrera hacia aquella barrera tan obsoleta para los _muggles_ y tan preciada para cualquier mago menor de edad.

La plataforma 9¾ no estaba tan atestada como la estación que la precedía, aunque es cierto que había pequeños grupos de magos dispersados por aquí y por allá. Harry apareció junto a él en cuestión de segundos, y así lo hizo también el resto de su familia. El Expreso de Hogwarts era parte imprescindible de la escena; se extendía a lo largo del carril de manera imponente. Despedía vapor, como si de un tren común se tratase, pero era inevitable suponer que aquel ferrocarril funcionaba por arte de magia.  
― Será mejor que vayas subiendo -dijo Harry, consultando su reloj.  
James y Albus cargaron cordialmente el baúl de David hasta el interior del tren, mientras el chico llevaba la lechuza, ahora despierta y ligeramente excitada, sabiendo quizá cual era el destino del viaje. David descendió una vez más para saludar y agradecer a aquellos que lo habían recibido y alojado durante la última semana, y luego le dio la espalda a la plataforma que, si todo salía bien, no tendría que volver a ver hasta las vacaciones de navidad -había prometido a su familia que regresaría a casa para tan importante fecha-.  
Una vez dentro del Expreso de Hogwarts, lo único de lo que tuvo que ocuparse fue de conseguir un buen lugar. No debía de ser un problema, pues no había visto a ninguno de sus amigos en la plataforma, por lo que ya tendrían que estar ocupando un compartimento. David comenzó a caminar por los pasillos, pasando frente a compartimentos cuyos ocupantes lo miraban y murmuraban sin disimulo. Por fin, después de soportar esta situación durante un par de minutos, y con el baúl y Hércules a cuestas, encontró a quienes buscaba.  
Por la ventana pudo reconocer la rubia cabellera de Frederic, la tez morena de Charlie, los ojos perfectamente redondos de Silvia y la cara de bondad de Frank. Los estudiantes que más cerca había tenido el año anterior, y que se habían transformado en sus mejores amigos, estaban reunidos allí. Pero el lugar que debería estar ocupando David no estaba vacío; un muchacho de facciones extranjeras conversaba alegremente con los demás presentes en el compartimento. Su cabello rubio era de un tono más claro que el de Frederic, algo que era muy difícil de ver; la nariz respingona comenzaba justo en el medio de un par de ojos azules y profundos. En ese momento estaba sonriendo, dejando ver sus dientes perfectamente blancos y alineados. David notó, a través del vidrio, que Silvia lo miraba con demasiado interés.  
El chico nuevo miró hacia la ventana y advirtió la presencia de David. Al instante, señaló a los demás en dirección a él, tras lo cual se puso de pie y abrió la puerta. Las voces de sus amigos llegaron en seguida a los oídos de David, provocando en él una nada extraña sensación de alegría.  
― Hola -saludó el chico de cabellos rubios, extendiendo su mano.  
― Er... hola -devolvió David, estrechándola.  
David ingresó al compartimento, recibiendo el saludo de los demás, mientras Charlie ayudaba a empujar el baúl. Luego se acomodó entre Silvia y Frederic, que pasaron a estar más apretujados de lo deseado.  
― David, este es Egbert Mauer -lo presentó Frederic-. Egbert, este es David, aunque aseguras que lo conoces.  
― Así es -respondió el chico, con un acento tan extranjero como sus rasgos-. Bueno, ahora todos lo conocen. Yo no creo en lo que escribieron en _El Profeta_.  
― Muchas gracias -se sinceró David, y luego volvió a mirar sus facciones con detenimiento-. ¿Nos conocemos? Creo que te he visto antes.  
― No es muy probable. Egbert vive en Alemania, pero decidió estudiar Hogwarts -comentó Frederic.  
― ¿Ah, si?  
― Sí. Mi bisabuelo vive aquí, en el Reino Unido, y dijo que esta escuela es la mejor.  
― Bueno, para ser alemán, no hablas nada mal nuestro idioma -dijo Silvia.  
― Hay muchos ingleses en el pueblo en que yo vivo, así que no tengo problemas con el lenguaje, aunque no puedo ocultar el tono.  
― ¿Hay magos en tu pueblo? -preguntó Charlie.  
― No, o al menos, no que yo sepa. Como mi bisabuelo vive en Inglaterra, los únicos hechiceros de mi pueblo son mis padres y mi abuelo paterno.  
― ¿Tu madre también es bruja? -preguntó Frederic.  
― Se conocieron en el colegio.  
― Si tus padres no fueran magos -observó Silvia-, estarías casi obligado a venir a Hogwarts, porque en Durmstrang no aceptan hijos de _muggles_. ¿Y qué hace tu bisabuelo?  
― Es pintor -respondió Egbert-. No entiendo por qué, pues mis padres dicen que era muy hábil con la varita.  
― Quizá quiso alejarse de la magia -dijo Frank, encogiéndose de hombros.  
― ¡No seas tonto, Frank! ¿Quién dejaría la magia? -replicó Frederic con una risa.  
― Puede que haya sido por eso -dijo Egbert.  
― ¿Por qué? -preguntó Frederic, atónito-. ¿Hay algo mejor que la magia?  
― Puede que haya tenido una mala experiencia -dijo David.  
― Sea lo que sea, practica muy poca magia. Estuve en su casa durante los últimos días de vacaciones, y apenas si hacía hechizos, aunque no eran para nada débiles. De todas formas, se mantiene informado. Él fue quien me dijo que no te trate como a una amenaza -dijo, dirigiéndose a David.  
― Bueno, cuando lo veas dale saludos de mi parte, aunque no lo conozca.  
― Espero que me seleccionen en Gryffindor o Ravenclaw -acotó Egbert-. Así, al menos, voy a poder verlos en la sala común. No soy muy bien recibido en otros lugares, creo.  
― ¿Por qué? -inquirió David.  
― El pobre entró al compartimento de Nicholas Ralph, y te imaginarás lo que pasó cuando preguntó por ti -dijo Charlie-. Por suerte, pude separarlo a tiempo, y traerlo con nosotros.  
― Cuantos más, mejor -dijo David.  
― ¿Fue muy difícil su primer año? -preguntó Egbert, más nervioso.  
― El mío, sí -contestó David, recordando los sucesos de su anterior ciclo escolar.  
Todos rieron.  
― Por cierto -dijo Egbert con un dejo de interés-, ¿es cierto que eres descendiente de Grindelwald?  
El silencio se hizo presente en el compartimento por unos segundos.  
― Al parecer, sí -respondió al fin.  
― Mi bisabuelo vivía cuando Grindelwald llegó al poder -comentó Egbert, emocionado-. Dice que podía hacer cosas impresionantes, aunque terminó por escoger un mal camino. Quise saber más, pero se negó a contestarme, y siempre que mencionaba el tema se ponía muy nervioso. Debe haber sido una época difícil para él, con semejante amenaza al acecho.  
― Me imagino -asintió Charlie.

El Expreso de Hogwarts no tardó en ponerse en marcha, y muy pronto, la estación de trenes quedó atrás. Ahora el exterior era dominado íntegramente por los paisajes del lugar, imponentes desde el tren. La conversación entre los seis ocupantes del compartimento era fluida a pesar de algunas intervenciones, como lo fue la llegada de la mujer del carrito de golosinas, que todos aprovecharon para abastecerse de chocolates.  
Egbert causó una muy buena primera impresión al grupo, porque era amable y, sobre todo, muy sociable, una característica con la que no se relacionaba generalmente a las personas de origen alemán.  
― ¡En el segundo año empezamos a tener contacto con criaturas más peligrosas, en especial en Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras! -comentó Charlie con emoción.  
― Y hechizos más avanzados -dijo Frank.  
― Así es -dijo Silvia, que no parecía igual de contenta por lo de las criaturas-. Ahora que tocamos el tema, ¿se enteraron de lo del profesor Johanson?  
― Escuché que está enfermo -dijo David.  
― Eso dicen -confirmó Silvia-. Mi padre es un año menor que él, y me contó que cuando iban a Hogwarts, sufría _ataques_ muy a menudo, aunque no me dijo exactamente a qué se refería. Quiere decir que es una enfermedad que lo acompaña desde la juventud; el problema es que ahora sufrió una gran recaída.  
― Hablando de eso, ¿qué pasó? ¿nos dará clases? -intervino Charlie.  
― Por el momento, sí -contestó Silvia-. Aunque se dice que ya están buscando un reemplazante, por si su enfermedad lo imposibilita para seguir enseñando.  
― Espero que no le pase nada -dijo David-, es uno de los únicos que me comprende.  
― Supongo que Nicholas estará contento por esto -observó Frank-. No se olviden de la primera clase que tuvimos con el profesor Johanson. Le rompiste un brazo, David, y te dio muchos puntos.  
― No le dio puntos por haber roto un brazo -replicó Silvia.  
― No, pero de todas formas lo hizo. Y fue genial -agregó Frank.  
― Por lo que escuché -interrumpió Egbert, y todos prestaron atención-, en esta escuela se permite jugar al Quidditch a partir del segundo año. Yo tendré que esperar, pero supongo que ustedes están interesados, ¿no?  
En realidad, David no había dedicado ni un segundo del verano para pensar en ello, pero Egbert estaba en lo correcto. En Hogwarts, cualquier estudiante que ya haya cursado el primer año puede participar en el equipo de Quidditch que representa a su casa. El Quidditch era el deporte de los magos, y David lo había conocido hacía apenas un año, pero le había interesado enormemente.  
Sin embargo, las posibilidades de entrar al equipo eran escasas. David había presenciado todos los partidos de Gryffindor, y el equipo jugaba sencillamente genial, aunque también contaban con una generosa cuota de suerte. Lo peor era que, a diferencia de los otros equipos, Gryffindor estaba conformado por jugadores muy jóvenes, por lo que ninguno había egresado del colegio aún. De todas formas, la esperanza nunca se ausentaba, y la llama de la ilusión se encendió en su interior.

El tren aminoró la marcha lentamente. Por la ventanilla lo único que podía ser observado era la espesa negrura de la noche, que había caído sobre la gran extensión de aquella región. Cuando el Expreso de Hogwarts se detuvo por completo, todos los estudiantes salieron de sus compartimentos en dirección a la puerta de salida. Un gran conjunto de alumnos, de segundo a séptimo año, se amontonó en torno a un grupo de carruajes.  
― Son escalofriantes -dijo un alumno de quinto año cerca de David.  
― ¿Qué? -preguntó otro.  
― Las cosas esas -contestó, y señaló con el dedo en dirección a los carruajes.  
Sólo podían subir cuatro personas en cada carruaje, y cuando todos los alumnos estuvieron a bordo, éstos empezaron a moverse, aparentemente, por arte de magia. El año escolar anterior, por ser el primero, David y sus compañeros habían llegado al castillo mediante un viaje en bote a través del inmenso lago, por lo que esta era una experiencia nueva para ellos. En uno de los carruajes iban David, Charlie, Frank y Frederic; Silvia había aceptado viajar con otras chicas del curso.  
― Me cae bien ese Egbert -dijo Frederic.  
― No parece una persona fría -asintió Charlie.  
― Tal vez el encontronazo con Nicholas le haya calmado los ánimos.  
― Podría ser.  
Cuando llegaron al castillo, entraron por la puerta principal, y la inmensidad de Hogwarts llegó a sus ojos y oídos. David miró hacia uno de los lados, recordando los nervios que había padecido al estar a punto de ser seleccionado, mientras aguardaba en una pequeña habitación. Un profesor los condujo a través del Hall hacia el Gran Salón, donde ya estaban dispuestas las cuatro mesas de las casas y la mesa de profesores. Muchos de ellos ya se encontraban en sus lugares; David reconoció a McGonagall, la directora, que estaba ubicada a tres asientos del profesor Hagrid, el semi-gigante encargado de impartir las clases de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Eduard Johanson, el profesor enfermo, también estaba presente, aunque parecía un muerto vivo. La cara pálida confirmaba el rumor de su enfermedad, y sus frecuentes y estruendosos ataques de tos daban que pensar sobre su continuidad en el puesto de maestro de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.  
Los alumnos se ubicaron en sus correspondientes lugares, y poco a poco el Gran Salón fue retomando aquel color vivo y alegre que había tenido durante todo el año anterior. Estudiantes intercambiando palabras de una mesa a la otra, riendo con ganas y mirando los platos vacíos, a la espera del gran banquete. Pero antes de poder degustar las deliciosas comidas que se preparaba en Hogwarts, debían presenciar la ceremonia de selección. Ésta no se hizo esperar, pues cuando todos los alumnos se hubieron ubicado, la directora se puso de pie y exclamó:  
― Los alumnos de primer año, por favor.  
Los aludidos ingresaron al salón a paso torpe y apurado, precedidos por el celador del colegio. Se colocaron en fila india y esperaron la _hora de la verdad_, lanzando nerviosas miradas hacia cada rincón del lugar.  
Esta vez fue Hagrid el encargado de llevar a cabo la ceremonia de selección. Se incorporó -con sumo cuidado, para no volcar la mesa-, y colocó el taburete y el sombrero en el lugar acostumbrado.  
― Cuando los llame -dijo con su voz ronca y firme-, se acercarán para ser seleccionados.  
En total eran unos treinta estudiantes, por lo que la ceremonia duró aproximadamente unos veinte minutos. En la mayoría de los casos, el Sombrero Seleccionador debió permanecer sobre la cabeza del alumno durante unos pocos segundos para poder decidir su paradero.  
Pero no sucedió lo mismo con Egbert. Cuando Hagrid pronunció su nombre, se dirigió con paso firme y decidido al taburete, algo que no era muy común en un alumno que estaba a punto de ser seleccionado. El sombrero estuvo posado en su cabeza durante al menos un minuto antes de decidir, y David recordó lo frustrante que había sido su selección. Se preguntó si Egbert también tendría que pasar por la misma situación, y cuál sería la conversación que estaría teniendo con el sombrero.  
― ¡Slytherin! -rugió el sombrero al fin, y la mesa teñida de verde y plata estalló en vítores. David vio con el rabillo del ojo que Silvia, que había mantenido los dedos cruzados, suspiraba con resignación.

La directora se puso de pie, y los murmullos desaparecieron al instante. Como era costumbre, dio las indicaciones y consejos a los alumnos de primer año, mencionando las distintas prohibiciones y normas. Mientras McGonagall las enumeraba, David hacía lo mismo con las reglas que había roto el año anterior. Demasiadas, tal vez.  
Ni bien los platos de oro se llenaron de comida, y las copas de bebida, el silencio se rompió, y las exclamaciones de alegría y el chocar de los cubiertos coparon el ambiente. Los fantasmas pasaron a formar parte activa de la celebración, y Nick Casi Decapitado, el fantasma de Gryffindor, divirtió e impresionó a todos después de mostrar _por qué_ lo llamaban así.

Cuando estuvieron llenos de estómago y corazón, los estudiantes se encaminaron a sus dormitorios, donde los esperaba un sueño prometedor.  
Antes de que cada casa se separara de las demás para dirigirse a su respectiva localización dentro del castillo, David pudo ver a Egbert, que caminaba entre la maraña de alumnos de Slytherin, evitando a Nicholas y sus amigos.  
― Estoy seguro de haberlo visto antes -le dijo a Charlie.  
― No puede ser, a menos que hayas vivido en Alemania. ¿No viviste allí, no?  
― No. Pero de todas formas, me recuerda a alguien.  
― Este no es el momento para preocuparse de esas cosas. Ahora hay que descansar; puede que este año sea muy agitado. Y si en verdad Egbert te trae la imagen de otra persona a la mente, ya lo recordarás.  
David asintió y Charlie se sintió satisfecho de sí mismo, sin imaginarse siquiera que sus dos últimas afirmaciones eran muy ciertas.


	7. El Consejo Escolar

Al día siguiente, David se encontró sentado, solo, en un cómodo sillón de la sala común. Era muy temprano aún para el desayuno, pero un fuerte golpe le había quitado el sueño con gran facilidad. Al escudriñar el dormitorio con la mirada, advirtió que el ruido había sido causado por un libro que, de algún modo, se había salido de su baúl. Prácticamente sabiendo cuál sería el libro, produjo una leve luz con su varita y lo comprobó. El Libro de G. G. había conseguido desalojarse de la madera que lo contenía, y ahora yacía, abierto, en el suelo.  
Naturalmente, David quiso saber a qué se debía aquello, por lo que se avecinó aún más a las rasgadas hojas de aquel antiguo ejemplar.  
― Supernova... peligroso... -leyó en voz baja.  
Hecho esto, cerró el libro y lo colocó nuevamente en su lugar. Luego intentó en vano volver a conciliar el sueño, por lo que bajó a la sala común y se acomodó en el ya mencionado sillón.  
Consultó el reloj que había sobre la gran chimenea.  
Faltaba aún media hora para que llegue el momento en que generalmente se despertaban los varones de segundo año de Gryffindor. Envidiando a Frank y Charlie, apoyó ambos codos sobre los muslos, y posicionó las palmas de sus manos hacia arriba, que hicieron las veces de soporte para la cabeza.  
Ya en esa posición, se limitó a esperar, mientras observaba la danza que parecía practicar el fuego. Y que paradoja que sólo así, en esa postura tan extraña e incómoda, pudo quedarse dormido.

Nuevamente la jaula. La diferencia era que ahora sabía donde estaba. Recordó que volar había sido una sensación muy grata, así que extendió sus grandes y rojizas alas para emprender un corto y limitado paseo, siempre dentro de los límites de aquella cárcel.  
Una vez que hubo llegado al frío suelo de la misma, quiso contemplar su cuerpo otra vez. Era tan atrayente y tan libre de imperfecciones que bien hubiera querido quedarse así durante el resto de su vida. Pero no opinaba lo mismo del lugar en que se encontraba.  
Aquella jaula suponía un límite a su libertad, y era una barrera que bloqueaba todas sus posibilidades de volar y recorrer el mundo a lo largo y a lo ancho. El rey _muggle_ más rico y poderoso de la historia hubiese dado la mitad de su fortuna por verlo planear sobre las copas de los árboles, sucedido por esa cola dorada que tanto le gustaba y que no hacía más que aumentar la majestuosidad de su cuerpo, si es que aquello era posible.  
No podía permitirse permanecer un minuto más en aquel lugar. Caminó con sus finas pero firmes patas hasta la puerta de aquel calabozo, y se dispuso a abrirla; no sabía cómo la haría, pero sí estaba seguro de poder hacerlo. En pocos segundos podría surcar el oscuro cielo con toda dignidad, causando envidia a las demás aves que aún deberían permanecer encerradas en aquel zoológico. Pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada, sintió que cada partícula de su cuerpo era sacudida, y la jaula y todo lo que se extendía fuera de ella desapareció de una sola vez.  
Charlie estaba junto a él, con cara de sueño.  
― ¿Qué hacías? -preguntó.  
― ¿Yo? -dijo David, sorprendido-. Estaba soñando, simplemente eso.  
― Parecías una estatua en esa posición. ¿Por qué estás despierto a estas horas?  
― Me desperté. El Libro de G. G. se salió del baúl e hizo ruido.  
Charlie mantuvo la mirada en el entrecejo de su amigo durante unos segundos, antes de analizarlo psicológicamente:  
― Es definitivo, estás loco.  
― Es posible -sentenció David.  
No pensaba en las palabras de Charlie. La sensación de encierro aún estaba vigente en su interior; sentía que su amigo había impedido su libertad, a pesar de no ser él quien tenía que soportar el cautiverio dentro de aquel zoológico: sabía que una parte de sí mismo se encontraba en cautiverio en aquel zoológico. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

El desayuno del primer día de clases fue rápido. Todos estaban ansiosos por comenzar sus estudios, y cada estudiante esperaba con impaciencia que llegara el momento de cursar su asignatura favorita. Los alumnos de primer año apenas si probaron bocado, algo totalmente comprensible por tratarse del primer contacto _real_ con Hogwarts. David pudo ver, por entre las cabezas de varios estudiantes, la cara de Egbert. Estaba ligeramente más pálido de lo normal -algo muy difícil de notar por la tonalidad de su piel-, y no conversaba con nadie. Al contrario, parecía ávido de salir de aquella situación lo antes posible.  
Sin embargo, tendría que esperar un poco más, porque la directora se puso nuevamente de pie.  
― Silencio, por favor -dictaminó.  
La orden se cumplió al instante, a excepción de algunos murmullos aislados, que callaron un segundo después.  
― Por más que parezca una resolución apresurada -empezó McGonagall, con aquel tono tan característico de ella, que combinaba a la perfección la serenidad con la severidad-, hemos decidido, yo y los profesores, que sería una buena idea formar un consejo escolar que funcione dentro del colegio.  
Los murmullos volvieron a surgir al tiempo que las cabezas de los alumnos giraban para buscar con la mirada a sus amigos o compañeros, intercambiando gestos de sorpresa y emoción.  
― Dicho grupo deberá ocuparse de ciertos asuntos que escapan a la vista del personal del colegio, e incluso podrá sugerir cambios en el funcionamiento de algunas cosas, siempre que no sea una transformación muy radical -continuó-. Para ello seleccionaremos una persona de cada curso, casa y género. Por ejemplo, habrá dos representantes para los alumnos de primer año de la casa Ravenclaw: un varón y una mujer. Lo mismo sucederá con las demás casas y cursos.  
" Sin embargo, esos puestos no serán fijos ni mucho menos definitivos. Si un representante no cumple correctamente su función, o no se compromete con el puesto como es debido, sera relevado por otra persona o, en su defecto, esa división no tendrá participación en las reuniones y decisiones.  
David imaginaba dónde quería llegar McGonagall. Sin duda, había sido el blanco de los comentarios durante el verano. Y ahora que, gracias a la familia Malfoy, Jacobo Ralph ocupaba el puesto de jefe de Consejo Escolar del Ministerio de la Magia, tenía las de perder en cuanto al manejo del colegio. Sin embargo, tal vez pensaba que una buena forma de contraatacar el poder de Ralph sería creando un ente con un poder similar -aunque, obviamente, disminuido-, dentro del colegio. De todas formas, no era una mala idea; y si el resto de los miembros del Consejo lo aceptaba, Ralph no podría hacer nada en su contra. Además, como Harry había dicho, en el puesto de Ministro se encontraba Kingsley Shacklebolt, quien supuestamente apoyaba a la directora.  
La proposición de McGonagall cayó entre los estudiantes con gran aceptación. Daba una sensación de renovación y disminuía la -escasa- monotonía de Hogwarts.  
― Por fin algo nuevo -decían los alumnos de séptimo año.  
― Para renovar aires -confirmaban algunos.  
Como es natural, ni bien los alumnos se retiraron del Gran Salón rumbo a sus primeras clases, comenzaron las especulaciones. En los cursos mayores, las apuestas de los estudiantes apuntaban casi siempre a una persona, por el solo hecho de haber cursado durante tanto tiempo en el colegio. Sin embargo, desde primer hasta tercer año, nadie sabía con seguridad a quién irían a elegir, ni cómo lo harían.

La primera asignatura a la que asistieron los estudiantes de segundo de Gryffindor fue Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Volvían a compartirla, como el año anterior, con los miembros de Slytherin.  
Mientras marchaban en dirección al aula destinada a aquella disciplina, muchos intercambiaron ideas sobre el estado del profesor Johanson, pero ninguno se acercó siquiera a la realidad.  
La primera impresión era, sin exagerar, la de estar viendo a un anciano en sus últimas horas. La palidez de la noche anterior había sido disimulada por el efecto de las velas, y tal vez una mínima aplicación de maquillaje, pero ahora podía contemplarse aquella cara agónica con lujo de detalles.  
― Profesor, ¿qué le pasa? -preguntó Silvia con preocupación.  
― No se preocu... preocupen -dijo entre la tos, con una voz extremadamente débil-, los médicos dicen que voy a mejorar, sólo necesito descansar un poco.  
― ¿O sea que... ya no va a darnos clases?  
― Voy a llevar mi cuerpo al límite, pero me temo... que así será si... si necesito tomarme un respiro.  
― ¿No puede curarse con magia? -preguntó David.  
― Por desgracia, no. Ahora, ocupémonos de lo que nos compete. ¿Alguien recuerda qué fue lo último que vimos el año pasado?  
Charlie elevó su mano.  
― Practicamos el maleficio obstaculizador.  
― Perfecto... -carraspeó-, ¿puedes decirme para qué sirve?  
― Como su nombre lo dice, se utiliza para obstaculizar o incluso detener por completo un objeto o persona.  
― No es una definición canónica para el hechizo, pero está bastante bien elaborada. Cinco puntos para Gry... disculpen, Gryffindor. Ahora, me encantaría que... -esta vez, el profesor sufrió un ataque de tos particularmente estruendoso-. Me encantaría que repasen el maleficio mientras yo evalúo individualmente a cada uno de ustedes.  
Si no fuese porque es singularmente divertido obstaculizar a alguien, haciendo que tropiece, la clase hubiese estado entre una de las peores que David pudiera recordar. El profesor Johanson pasó cada minuto sentado en un pequeño taburete, tosiendo y observando cada tanto a los alumnos, aunque no dio indicación ni hizo corrección alguna.  
El momento de más disfrute para David fue cuando llegó el turno de utilizar el maleficio obstaculizador frente a Nicholas. Éste, al parecer, no olvidaba el incidente del año pasado, por lo que se mantuvo a la defensiva, facilitando aún más el éxito de David.  
Al finalizar la clase, en un intento de compensar la ausencia educativa, el profesor Johanson dio tres puntos por cada estudiante, asegurando que todos lo habían hecho muy bien, cuando en realidad Charlie no había podido detener ni un solo pelo a sus adversarios.  
― Le doy una semana.  
― ¡Charlie! -gritó Silvia.  
― Para que se retire del colegio... se entiende, ¿no? -aclaró Charlie.  
― Yo espero que no le pase nada -dijo David por enésima vez-. Me cae muy bien.  
― A mi también -dijo Silvia.  
― De todas formas, creo que podría enseñarnos cosas más avanzadas, ¿no? -intervino Charlie-. Es decir, quizá debería enseñarnos hechizos más fuertes.  
― Habló el señor no-puedo-obstaculizar-a-nadie -se burló Silvia.  
― Vamos -enfatizó Charlie, levantando las cejas-. Sabes que si le pongo ganas, soy capaz detener un alud.  
― Oh, por supuesto que sí.  
― ¿Qué quieres decir?  
― Nada, en absoluto.  
― Lo dijo con mala intención -susurró Charlie en el oído de Frank.  
― No lo creo -contestó.  
― De todas formas, no pueden negar que sería bueno conocer un profesor nuevo... no lo sé, tal vez traigan a un tipo que esté loco de remate y se divierta lanzando maldiciones a todo lo que se mueva.  
― Muy educativo -ironizó Silvia.  
― ¿Por qué tiene que contradecirme en todo? -volvió a susurrar Charlie, esta vez junto a David.  
El estado del profesor Johanson se convirtió en el rumor más popular dentro de Hogwarts, y pasó a estar en boca de todos. Como en todo chisme, muchas personas se dedicaron a exagerar la situación, como por ejemplo, diciendo que los médicos habían dictaminado que tenía un pie en el otro mundo -que bien podía ser verdad, aunque era un comentario no confirmado.

Fue antes del almuerzo cuando David pudo encontrar a Egbert, y entablar una pequeña conversación con él.  
― ¿Cómo estás? -fue la pregunta que formuló en su cabeza, y la que se impuso por sobre todas las demás.  
― Bien... bueno, más o menos.  
― ¿Los Slytherin te siguen molestando?  
― ¿Qué? No, no... solo ese Ralph, pero los demás me tratan bastante bien... es sólo que...  
― Todos dicen que los magos tenebrosos salen de Slytherin.  
― Exacto.  
― Pero, como me dijo alguien hace unos días, no todos los miembros de esa casa buscan el poder.  
― El problema es que...  
― Así que no te preocupes, no creo que seas un mago tenebroso... al menos no por el momento -interrumpió David.  
― Ojalá no, pero el problema es que yo le pedí al Sombrero que me enviara a Slytherin.  
― ¿Ah, si? Y entonces, ¿qué es lo que te preocupa?  
― Lo hice porque el Sombrero dijo que alcanzaría la gloria si me aliaba a la gente de Slytherin; un prestigio que no podría conseguir estando contenido en otro lugar. Y yo le hice caso.  
― No creo que debas preocuparte por eso. Quizá sea una... buena decisión, aunque no lo parezca por ahora.  
― Puede que tengas razón.  
― ¿Qué asignatura tienen ahora? -dijo David, para cambiar el tema.  
― Después del almuerzo, Herbología, una de las materias que, estoy seguro, menos me va a gustar.  
― No es tan agradable como el profesor -sentenció David, que tenía un año más de experiencia.

Los días siguientes transcurrieron con normalidad. El primer viernes después del inicio de clases se confirmó que los representantes que formarían parte del consejo escolar interior ya habían sido determinados, y que serían anunciados durante la cena de aquel día. Lógicamente, los que mantenían la esperanza y el interés de ser elegidos dedicaron toda la jornada a especular sobre las posibilidades de cada uno.  
Sin embargo, a David este tema lo tenía sin cuidado. No tendría problemas en representar a los varones de segundo año de la casa Gryffindor si la ocasión se presentase, pero como en su infancia había aprendido -y, de cierta forma, se había sometido- a ser liderado por los demás, no tenía demasiado interés en serlo.  
― Si hubiera que postularse, no lo haría -resumió.  
― ¿Por qué no? ¡Estás loco! Tendrías más poder que cualquiera de tus compañeros -objetó Charlie.  
― No me interesa -contestaba siempre.  
Por fin llegó la hora de la cena, y las expectativas aumentaron. David no había cambiado de opinión pese a los ejemplos que utilizaba Charlie para convencerlo, que cada vez reforzaba más su teoría sobre la locura de su mejor amigo. Los alumnos se ubicaron en los lugares acostumbrados, esperando el veredicto de la directora. McGonagall decidió hacer el anuncio antes de empezar a comer, así que los afortunados no tendrían que esperar mucho más para enterarse de su condición.

Egbert fue elegido para representar a la casa Slytherin, en lo que respecta a los alumnos varones de primer año, aunque ni él sabía por qué había sido escogido, cuando llevaba a penas una semana de clases. Ravenclaw había reservado un puesto para Frederic, como muchos supusieron, pues era uno de los más responsables. En Gryffindor fue elegido, para la sorpresa de algunos, Charlie.  
No obstante, ahora que había sido seleccionado, no estaba igualmente emocionado. La directora había convocado a los electos a una pequeña reunión -en realidad había sido una breve charla- para dar instrucciones e indicaciones generales.  
― ¡Tenemos que dar informes semanales sobre el comportamiento de nuestros compañeros! ¡Y ni hablar de las reuniones de los sábados por la mañana! -se quejaba Charlie.  
― Te lo buscaste -objetaba Silvia. Ella no había sido electa, y guardaba cierto rencor por ello. Charlie parecía un objetivo fácil para descargarse.  
― Pero... Silvia... ¡reuniones los sábados!... ¡por la mañana! ¡Se supone que los sábados son para descansar!  
El profesor Johanson pasó junto a ellos, con su ya habitual ataque de tos. Cada día que pasaba, su situación empeoraba. Tal era así que no había sido capaz de dictar clases en los dos últimos días.  
El cambio de profesor estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, y eso ayudaría a que David resolviera muchas de sus dudas. Ninguno de los que ahora caminaban tranquilamente en dirección a los dormitorios podría haber siquiera imaginado la peculiar historia de su próximo instructor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, ni mucho menos cuán afectados se verían a causa de ella.


	8. El reemplazo

Pasaron apenas dos semanas antes de que saliera a la luz la primera resolución dictaminada por el Consejo Escolar de Hogwarts, siendo aprobada primero por Neville Longbottom, el vicedirector, y posteriormente por Minerva McGonagall, la directora suprema. Los miembros del Consejo se habían estructurado y movido con una rapidez y una eficacia dignas de ser admiradas, consiguiendo así un buen nivel de organización en muy poco tiempo. Y es que, además de tomar los puestos designados por el cuerpo directivo del colegio, los mismos integrantes del Consejo habían asignado otros cargos que tendrían validez dentro del mismo. Charlie, por ejemplo, había sido nombrado delegado e informador de los primeros cursos de la casa Gryffindor, generalización que comprendía desde el primer hasta el tercer año, tanto hombres como mujeres.  
La primera resolución fue la de crear un espacio en el cual los alumnos puedan probar sus habilidades mágicas frente a sus pares, guiados y controlados por profesores. Lo habían denominado oficialmente _Proyecto de Evaluación Práctica_, aunque por los pasillos el nombre más utilizado era _Club de Duelo_. Y es que, efectivamente, era un evento en el cual se enfrentaría a los alumnos de Hogwarts, dispuestos por grupos.  
― El funcionamiento es bastante simple -explicó Amy Binner, la representantes de las mujeres de Ravenclaw de quinto año, que además había sido electa para ser la presidente del Consejo-. Para formar un grupo no tendremos en consideración las casas a las cuales pertenecen los alumnos, ni tampoco el género o el año escolar que estén cursando, ya que uno de los objetivos de este proyecto es fomentar la integración entre los estudiantes de distintas edades, pues consideramos que es insuficiente. Por lo tanto, la selección se realizará mediante un simple sorteo, libre de todo método mágico, para evitar confusiones.  
" Cada uno escribirá su nombre en un trozo de pergamino y lo depositará en el contenedor que se encontrará aquí, en el Gran Salón, durante los siguientes días. Cuando llegue el momento de separar los grupos, nosotros tomaremos los pergaminos al azar y ubicaremos a cada alumno en el lugar correspondiente.  
" Cada grupo, o equipo, deberá tener un capitán. Su función es, como en los deportes, dialogar con los jueces u organizadores, siendo él -y sólo él- el único habilitado para hacerlo.  
" En cuanto a los duelos, se darán de la forma _convencional_. Los enfrentamientos serán sorteados al azar, aunque teniendo en cuenta las diferentes edades. La idea es que los distintos miembros de un equipo -cada equipo contará con diez alumnos- partan desde diferentes posiciones, para no tener que enfrentarse entre sí en una instancia muy temprana.  
" Como es natural, el equipo campeón tendrá un premio, aunque queremos que sea una sorpresa. Muchas gracias.  
La proposición fue muy bien aceptada entre los alumnos, que ya esperaban algún aporte por parte del Consejo, y estallaron en aplausos. Es posible que el motivo de la propuesta fuera intentar tapar o al menos disminuir las especulaciones provocadas por el ya inevitable reemplazo del profesor Johanson. Se acercaba el final de septiembre, y ya hacía una semana y media que no se veía el torpe andar del profesor por los pasillos de Hogwarts.  
― No puedo dar información por el momento -decía McGonagall al respecto, y Amy Binner, la presidenta del Consejo, solía repetir sus palabras, aunque muchos dudaban que ella tuviera información alguna.  
De todas formas, las clases siguieron su curso normal. Las horas de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras solían ser cubiertas por algunas charlas, e incluso hubo ocasiones -aunque contadas- en que los alumnos recibieron una pequeña cuota de tiempo libre. En cuanto a las demás asignaturas, no hubo grandes cambios; la única _irregularidad_ fue una breve ausencia del profesor Hagrid, por motivos más que personales.  
A tres días del final del noveno mes se anunció públicamente, durante el desayuno, que la selección de grupos tendría lugar aquel mismo día. Los alumnos tenían tanta o más expectativas para este evento como para la ocasión en que se eligieron los miembros del Consejo Escolar, aunque el hecho de que el evento en cuestión sea un _genuino_ club de duelo inspiraba una mayor ansiedad.

La ceremonia de sorteo, si es que puede llamársela ceremonia, fue bastante simple, aunque la ocasión no requería mayor esmero. En general, los grupos o equipos habían quedado bastante equiparados en cuanto a nivel y edad. David compartió grupo, casualmente, con Candelia -hermana de Silvia-, Egbert y otros alumnos de mayor edad, entre los cuales se encontraba Eugene Peasey, el capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor, también electo capitán para su grupo del club de duelo. Como Amy había mencionado días antes, cada equipo contaba con diez miembros.  
El vicepresidente del consejo, Paul Rathbone -un estudiante de quinto año de Gryffindor-, explicó que los duelos iniciarían en la semana entrante, para poder dar tiempo a los participantes de prepararse tanto mágica como mentalmente, pues había más de uno que comenzaba a demostrar nerviosismo. La idea de quedar en ridículo frente a todo el colegio no era precisamente la más consoladora, pero había que superar ese temor si se quería obtener un buen resultado.  
El primer duelo que protagonizaría un miembro del equipo de David sería recién el miércoles de la próxima semana, y por suerte el duelista era un estudiante de sexto año, por lo que tenía mayor facilidad para manejar los nervios.  
Una vez que todos los equipos estuvieron conformados, los alumnos se dispersaron, dispuestos a disfrutar su tiempo libre y conversar sobre la genial idea del Consejo.

Pero el cambio más radical, sin duda, tuvo lugar durante el viernes de aquella semana, el día primero de octubre. Era ya de conocimiento popular que el profesor Johanson había dado un paso al costado en la tarde del jueves, pero nadie imaginó que el reemplazante ya estuviese elegido.  
― Me complace anunciar -dijo la directora durante el desayuno-, que ya contamos con un nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras: el profesor Adelbert Mauer.  
Cientos de ojos examinaron con cuidado la mesa de profesores, sin encontrar ninguna cara nueva.  
― Sin embargo, el profesor Mauer ha decidido no asistir al desayuno, pues dice que prefiere que el primer contacto con sus alumnos se produzca dentro del salón de clases.  
Para la mayoría de los estudiantes, el anuncio significaba sólo un cambio de profesor. Sin embargo, para David y sus amigos, representaba algo más. El apellido del profesor era Mauer; ¿tendría acaso algún parentesco con Egbert? No necesitaron preguntárselo ya que, después del desayuno, lo vieron venir, dando saltos de emoción.  
― ¡Es mi bisabuelo! ¡Es mi bisabuelo! -gritaba para que todos lo oyeran.  
Una vez que estuvieron en un lugar más sereno, pudieron hablar sin la interferencia que provocaba el rejunte de voces existente en el Gran Salón.  
― ¿Pero estás seguro de que es él? ¿No dijiste que era pintor? -preguntó Charlie por enésima vez.  
― ¡Lo sé! -contestó Egbert, aún exaltado-. Yo tampoco lo creí cuando lo vi.  
― ¿Lo viste? Pensé que no quería tener contacto con los alumnos -dijo Silvia.  
― Conmigo hizo una excepción -replicó Egbert-. Después de todo, soy su biznieto.  
― Tiene sentido -sentenció Frederic.  
― Pero... es pintor... es decir, no digo que no sea hábil, pero, ¿cómo puede enseñarnos a protegernos alguien que se dedica a pintar cuadros? -preguntó Charlie, dejando los modales de lado.  
― No tengo idea... supongo que habrá tenido que pasar una prueba o algo -argumentó Egbert, en un intento de defender a su bisabuelo-. En fin, es hora de irme. ¡Adiós!  
Todos vieron cómo la rubia cabellera de Egbert resplandecía a la luz de aquel sol que iluminaba y calentaba por igual. La mayoría de ellos pensaba que sería genial tener un pariente de Egbert como maestro, pues éste les había caído muy bien, y era muy posible que tuvieran personalidades similares. Sin embargo fue Silvia quien rompió el hielo.  
― ¿Preguntaste eso con una doble intención, Charlie?  
― ¿_Eso qué_? -replicó este.  
― Preguntaste cómo podría enseñarnos a defendernos alguien que se dedica a pintar cuadros.  
― Bueno -empezó Charlie, a la defensiva-, no es una pregunta tonta. Es decir, no creo que pintar nos sirva si estamos en una situación de ries...  
― ¿De veras no se dan cuenta? -inquirió Silvia, con un tono muy serio.  
Los demás guardaron silencio hasta que Silvia volvió a tomar la palabra.  
― El bisabuelo de Egbert es alemán, y por lo que sabemos vivió en Alemania durante mucho tiempo, pues sus hijos aún están ahí -dijo, como si se tratase de una explicación que resolviera todas las dudas posibles.  
― ¿Y eso qué tiene de malo? -preguntó David.  
― Que por eso podemos asumir que estudió en Alemania, y, por ende, muy probablemente haya cursado en Durmstrang.  
― Así es -dijo Charlie-. Aún así, no le veo lo malo.  
― Ya sabes lo que dicen -continuó Silvia-, para ellos, la mejor defensiva es una buena ofensiva. Durmstrang siempre se caracterizó por mostrar una gran afición hacia la magia negra; allí fue donde estudió Grindel...  
Silvia calló al instante, sabiendo que había metido la pata hasta el fondo. Sin embargo David pareció no inmutarse por el comentario, sino que dijo:  
― No tengo ningún problema en que lo nombren frente a mí. De todas formas no lo considero pariente mío.  
― Perdón, David -se disculpó Silvia-. Bien, allí, en ese colegio, es donde Grindelwald aprendió mucho de lo que utilizó más tarde. Si el bisabuelo de Egbert estudió también en Durmstrang, es muy probable que sea muy diestro en el manejo de las artes oscuras.  
― De todas formas -comenzó Frederic-, no tenemos ninguna prueba de que el bisabuelo de Egbert haya asistido a Durmstrang.  
― Sin embargo, es muy probable -replicó Silvia-. ¿Recuerdan lo que discutimos en el tren? Frank dijo que quizá el bisabuelo de Egbert haya querido alejarse de la magia, y tú, Frederic, dijiste que nadie en su sano juicio dejaría sus poderes mágicos de lado.  
― Lo recuerdo -coincidió Frederic.  
― Pero, ¿y si el motivo es mucho más fuerte que lo que Mauer quería? Él vivió durante la época en que Grindelwald llegó a la cumbre del poder y es muy probable, aunque les parezca exagerado, que lo haya apoyado. Escuché que muchos magos y brujas alemanes apoyaban la causa de Grindelwald porque era muy hábil en el arte de convencer a las personas.  
― No lo creo -la atajó David-. Conocemos a Egbert. Es cierto, no hace mucho que empezamos a hablar con él, pero todos coincidimos en que es una buena persona.  
― Eso no tiene nada que ver, David. Sin ir más lejos, tu bisabuelo es responsable...  
― Mi _presunto_ bisabuelo -la corrigió David.  
― Está bien, tu presunto bisabuelo es responsable de muchas catástrofes y matanzas. Sin embargo tú no eres parecido a él en absoluto.  
" El punto es que, como decía, muchos magos lo apoyaron. Pero cuando Grindelwald cayó, la mayoría de ellos fue enviado a prisión junto con él. Aún así, algunos lograron escapar, ocultándose en distintos puntos del mundo, y se cree que Inglaterra era una opción bastante suculenta para los prófugos de la justicia alemana, pues la relación entre los magos de ambos países no era la mejor en aquel momento.  
― En resumen, lo que quieres decir es que ese tal Adelbert Mauer estuvo del lado de Grindelwald, pero cuando cayó se refugió aquí en Inglaterra -dijo Frederic.  
― Eso es lo que pienso que puede haber pasado -dijo Silvia-. Si alguien tiene una teoría más probable, que no dude en hablar.  
A David se le cruzaron muchas posibilidades por la cabeza, pero ninguna era tan lógica como la de Silvia. Y es que, en efecto, la hipótesis que increíblemente había elaborado una niña que apenas cursaba el segundo año tenía muchas posibilidades de ser cierta, pues tenía mucho sentido.  
― Recuerdo que Egbert dijo que sus padres sostienen que Adelbert era muy bueno con la varita -dijo David.  
― Así es -admitió Silvia-. Un mago hábil tenía muchas más posibilidades de escapar.  
― Pero, ¿no es ilógico que, después de haber estado _escondido_ durante tanto tiempo, se arriesgue a dar clases?  
― Hogwarts necesitaba urgentemente un reemplazante para el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras -argumentó Silvia-, así que podemos imaginar que la oferta económica debía de ser bastante suculenta. Si en verdad Adelbert Mauer estuvo escondido y prófugo durante algún tiempo, dudo que haya tenido un buen ingreso.  
― De todas formas, ¿arriesgarse a que lo capturen?  
― No lo creo. Los más allegados a Grindelwald no firmaban con su nombre, si entiendes lo que quiero decir. Los que fueron capturados fueron los peones, por llamarlos de alguna forma. Además, Grindelwald murió hace más de veinticinco años.  
― Esperen un momento -dijo Frederic-. ¿Ahora no les toca Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras?  
― Así es -confirmó Silvia.  
― Entonces no es necesario que intenten descifrarlo; pueden preguntarlo.  
― ¿Crees que diría la verdad?  
― No -se sinceró Frederic.  
― Escuchen -empezó Silvia-, hay que tener mucho cuidado al hablar de este tema; no queremos herir a Egbert. Además, si lo que digo es verdad, y créanme que quiero equivocarme, nuestro pobre amigo no tiene nada que ver. Sean precavidos cuando conversen sobre esto.

Un rejunte de alumnos ingresó al castillo, indicando que la hora libre había terminado, por lo que David, Silvia, Charlie y Frederic se incorporaron. Frank se había retirado unos instantes antes que Egbert, perdiéndose así el interesante debate.  
Una vez estuvieron recorriendo nuevamente los pasillos de Hogwarts, David se dio cuenta de que no veía la hora de conocer a su nuevo maestro. Odiaba el parentesco que parecía tener con uno de los magos más tenebrosos de la historia, pero, ahora que lo pensaba, sabía poco y nada sobre él. Tener contacto con una persona que posiblemente haya estado de su lado debía de ser algo bastante interesante. Imaginó, también, y dejando de lado toda humildad, que si en verdad su nuevo profesor había sido partidario de Grindelwald, estaría ansioso por conocerlo a él, su biznieto.  
― ¿Cómo crees que sea nuestro nuevo profesor en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras? -preguntó Frank, que alcanzó a David cuando estaban por ingresar al aula.  
― Dicen que tiene experiencia -contestó, recordando la conversación que acababa de tener con sus amigos.  
Y qué paradójico que esa haya sido su última palabra, porque cuando cruzó la vieja puerta de madera se sorprendió al ver que quien lo miraba fijamente desde detrás del escritorio era aquel anciano que alguna vez le hubiera preguntado la hora en un agradable parque de la ciudad de Londres.  
― Bienvenidos a la clase, mi nombre es Adelbert Mauer, y soy su nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras -dijo Experiencia, al tiempo que surcaba el aula para cerrar la puerta que Charlie había olvidado abierta.


	9. Escape

Capítulo 9: Escape

David ocupó el pupitre que fue suyo durante todo el año anterior, ubicado junto al de Charlie y el de Silvia. Adelbert se dirigió nuevamente hacia su escritorio a paso lento pero firme, examinando un posible punto imaginario situado en la pared más lejana. Sus manos, entrelazadas detrás de la espalda, se revolvían entre sí con entusiasmo y rapidez. Daba la impresión de que él, más que nadie, quería dar inicio a su primera clase. Una vez que llegó a destino, corrió la silla y descansó su cuerpo en ella. Ahora sí, por primera vez, contempló la cara de cada uno de los alumnos que esperaban ansiosamente sus primeras palabras. David apreció la intensidad de aquellos perforantes ojos azules, aparentemente intactos en cuanto a la capacidad de ver, ya que no estaban precedidos por anteojos. Adelbert se mantuvo en esa posición durante al menos un minuto, y en ese tiempo no se oyó ni el zumbar de una mosca. La puerta debía estar encantada para bloquear el sonido, pues tampoco se percibía el sonido del pasar de los alumnos que seguramente se estarían dirigiendo a sus respectivas clases.  
― ¿Algo para decir? -fue lo primero que dijo el profesor, entornando sus ojos.  
El silencio sólo fue roto cuando Frank se acomodó un poco en su silla, y el roce que esto provocó pudo oírse, por algún motivo, en todo el aula.  
― ¿Alguien? -continuó Adelbert, ahora pasando la vista con detenimiento por sus alumnos. La mayoría de ellos desviaba los ojos en el mismo instante en que los azules parecían iluminar el interior de cada uno.  
Charlie miraba de reojo a Silvia con bastante frecuencia, esperando el momento en que ella elevase su mano, como lo hacía normalmente ante una pregunta formulada por un educador. Pero Adelbert ya había formulado dos, y la cara de la chica lo decía todo en cuanto a la idea de ser la primera en hablar.  
Sin embargo, la impaciencia le jugó en contra a Charlie, porque, al parecer, Adelbert percibió la maniobra, y dirigió sus palabras como cañonazos hacia él:  
― ¿Tu nombre?  
― Charles Thomasson -balbuceó.  
― Ah... ¿Podría decirme, señor Thomasson, qué fue lo último que hicieron con el anterior profesor?  
― Practicamos el maleficio obstaculizador -saltó Silvia, quizá sin poder soportar la idea de que vuelva a ser Charlie quien responda, a pesar de haber sido la anterior una pregunta personal. Pero Silvia se arrepintió al instante, pues los ojos azules ahora la atacaron a ella.  
― Vamos a dejar algunas cosas en claro -dijo el profesor, y se incorporó con bastante habilidad. Rodeó el escritorio y apoyó sus manos sobre él, de cara a la clase-. Me encantaría que todos participaran de la clase. Sin embargo, cuando yo dirija la palabra a alguien en especial, exijo que nadie más abra la boca, y que esa persona responda. Ahora les pregunto a todos, ¿queda claro?  
― Sí -dijeron algunos tímidamente, entre los cuales se encontraba Silvia.  
― Quiero que todos respondan cuando pregunto a la clase. ¿Queda claro?  
― Sí -contestaron todos, menos uno.  
― Perfecto. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?  
La pregunta fue dirigida a la única persona que permanecía impasible ante la actitud del profesor.  
― Nicholas Ralph.  
― Nicholas Ralph... sí, me suena -observó Adelbert-. ¿No eres el que dijo haber recibido muchas agresiones durante el año anterior por parte del señor Harrison, aquí presente?  
― Así es -confirmó Nicholas.  
― Interesante... Párese aquí, al frente de la clase.  
― Leyó el diario -susurró Charlie al oído de David.  
― Lo sé -contestó éste.  
Nicholas se incorporó, aunque ahora no parecía muy seguro de lo que hacía. De todas formas, obedeció la orden de Adelbert, sin causar ningún tipo de inconveniente.  
― Ahora vamos a ver si las clases del profesor Johanson han sido fructíferas.  
El profesor le dio la espalda a la clase mientras volvía a su escritorio, donde agarró una especie de pelota brillante de color azul, muy parecida -en cuanto al tamaño- a las que se utilizan para jugar al tenis. Acto seguido, se desplazó hasta su posición anterior.  
― Voy a lanzarte esta pelota varias veces, y cada vez que lo haga intentaré hacerlo con más fuerza. Usted hará todo lo posible para que la pelota no lo golpee. ¿Entendido?  
Nicholas asintió, y se puso en una suerte de posición de defensa.  
― Bien. A la cuenta de tres. Uno, dos, tres.  
Adelbert lanzó la pelota -que un segundo antes de ser lanzada cambió de color, a un azul verdoso-, aunque con muy poca velocidad.  
― ¡_Impedimenta_!  
La pelota se detuvo en el lugar y cayó abruptamente, atraída por la fuerza de la gravedad. De inmediato, retomó su color azul original.  
― ¿Desea hacer algo más? -preguntó Adelbert, pasados unos segundos, al ver que Nicholas no hacía nada, satisfecho con su efectividad.  
Nicholas, sorprendido por la pregunta, negó con la cabeza.  
― Muy bien, muy bien. Casi perfecto -concedió el profesor-. Cinco puntos para Slytherin. Vamos a intentarlo otra vez.  
Nicholas, contento por su pequeña cosecha de puntos, volvió a colocarse en posición de defensa. Adelbert abrió la palma de su mano y la pelota viajó hacia ella, provocando algunos comentarios de asombro entre los estudiantes que no habían visto hacer magia sin varita.  
― Uno, dos, tres.  
El profesor lanzó nuevamente la pelota -que volvió a cambiar de color-, esta vez con un poco más de potencia, pero Nicholas no tuvo inconvenientes para obstaculizarla.  
― ¿Hay algo que desee hacer, señor Ralph? -Adelbert repitió su pregunta después de unos segundos.  
Nuevamente, Nicholas negó con la cabeza.  
― Muy bien hecho, señor Ralph. Diez puntos para Slytherin.  
Nicholas sonrió abiertamente hacia sus compañeros de casa, que apretaban el puño por debajo de la mesa en señal de festejo.  
― Como verán, este no es un maleficio muy difícil de llevar a cabo. Pensé que estarían más avanzados en cuanto a hechizos de defensa. Me equivoqué, y ahora voy a saber por qué.  
De súbito, la pelota se tornó nuevamente a un azul verdoso, y Adelbert la lanzó en dirección a Nicholas, con una potencia considerable si se tiene en cuenta su contextura física. Nicholas, sorprendido, no pudo reaccionar y esperó el golpe con los ojos cerrados, con resignación. Sin embargo, la pelota se detuvo a escasos centímetros de tu nariz. Adelbert abrió su mano una vez más, y la pelota voló a lo largo de la habitación para situarse en ella.  
― Mal. Mal. Muy mal -dijo Adelbert, moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro-. Quince puntos menos para Slytherin. Siéntese, señor Ralph.  
Nicholas, aún sin entender en qué había fallado, pero sin atreverse a replicar -ahora se lo veía más intimidado por el profesor-, acató la orden.  
― Es más que obvio que no podrían haber llegado más lejos con el otro profesor-observó Adelbert, empezando a caminar a lo ancho del aula-. Los hechizos de defensa sirven de muy poco si uno no sabe aprovechar sus prestaciones ni utilizarlos correctamente.  
" Señor Ralph -continuó, deteniendo su marcha y mirando fijamente a Nicholas-, le lancé la pelota tres veces, y cada vez que lo hacía intentaba aumentar la velocidad de la misma, incrementando, por consiguiente, la dificultad del ejercicio. Aún así, usted contaba con una ventaja crucial con respecto a mí: sabía exactamente cuándo la lanzaría. No porque yo se lo indicara a través de las palabras, sino porque la pelota tiene la capacidad de cambiar de color, y lo hacía instantes antes de ser arrojada.  
" Sin embargo usted no pareció prestarle mucha atención a este detalle, o lo que es peor, le restó importancia, concentrándose más en lo que yo decía que en lo que yo hacía. Por consiguiente, cuando aparenté abandonar mi actitud de ataque, usted bajó su defensa; un error sumamente grave. Pero aún así, cuando iba a arrojarla por tercera vez, la pelota _comunicó_ que estaba por ser lanzada, y su error radicó en no aprovechar esta advertencia, sino que dio por sentado que mis ataques ya habían acabado.  
Adelbert retomó su caminata a lo ancho del aula, volviendo a entrelazar sus manos detrás de la espalda.  
― Esta equivocación, que dudo que alguno de los aquí presentes no hubiese cometido, puede resultar fatal. Cuando uno habla de utilización de hechizos de defensa, suele hacerse la idea de que lo hace, en la mayoría de los casos, para repeler un ataque, y no para sacar ventajas en cuanto al adversario. En esa idea radica un gran error, pues siempre estaremos a un paso por detrás del rival.  
" Ahora bien, con un poco de habilidad mágica, y mucha habilidad mental, podemos utilizar los hechizos de defensa adecuados para igualar nuestra condición con la del rival, para después intentar sobrepasarlo, sin necesidad imperiosa de utilizar hechizos de magia negra.  
" Cuando le lancé la pelota por primera vez al señor Ralph, él la detuvo a la perfección. Sin embargo, cuando la pelota estuvo en el suelo, lejos de mi alcance y totalmente a su merced, no hizo nada para dificultarme la recuperación del objeto. ¿Por qué? Porque como dije, cuando uno habla de hechizos de defensa, la idea que se forma en la cabeza es la de evitar un ataque ya realizado.  
" La consigna para el señor Ralph era hacer _todo lo posible_ para que la pelota no lo golpee. Mediante el método que él utilizó, cumplió de cierta forma con la consigna. No obstante, yo podría estar semanas y semanas lanzando la pelota para que sea obstaculizada, sin que el señor Ralph obtenga un mejor resultado que volver a la posición original: yo, con la pelota en la mano y en actitud de ataque, y él, en posición de defensa, dependiendo siempre de mi próximo movimiento. En conclusión, siempre condicionado por lo que yo decida hacer.  
" Ni bien la pelota cayó al suelo por primera vez, señor Ralph, usted debería de haberla tomado o destruido. Como verá, no tengo ninguna varita en manos, y mi único objeto de ataque era aquella pelota. Por lo tanto, podemos decir que lo mejor que podría haber hecho el señor Ralph no era detener la pelota todas las veces que yo la lanzara, sino hacerlo una sola vez, e intentar anular todas mis posibilidades de volver a utilizarla. Le pregunto a la clase, ¿queda claro?  
― Sí -contestaron todos.  
― Lamentablemente, dudo que así sea. La Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras no se aprende con libros, sino con la práctica. La vida es la mejor escuela, y esta asignatura es el mejor ejemplo. Quiero que este ejemplo sea el punto de partida para que logremos una mejor comprensión del concepto de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, y así poder utilizar técnicas adecuadas para salir de un aprieto, y no simplemente para postergar nuestra caída.

La clase no duró mucho tiempo más. Adelbert, después de esa curiosa lección, había concedido a los alumnos el resto del tiempo de la clase, para que pensaran en lo que se había hablado o para, simplemente, descansar. Charlie parecía bastante divertido y satisfecho con el hecho de que Nicholas hubiese ganado y perdido la misma cantidad de puntos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Parecía que Adelbert le caía bien a la mayoría, y a la vez les inspiraba respeto y admiración.

Por fin el lunes llegó, después de un fin de semana sin tareas ni redacciones por elaborar, debido a que en el primer día de aquella semana escolar tendría lugar la inauguración oficial del club de duelo. En realidad, los miembros del Consejo Escolar no quisieron dar detalles al respecto, pero las especulaciones que esto generaba habían aumentado la expectativa entre los otros alumnos. No hubo clases durante la mañana de ese día, algo que cayó como una bomba de felicidad en gran parte de los estudiantes, aunque en realidad era para terminar los preparativos del evento.  
Después del almuerzo, la directora ordenó a los alumnos que se retirasen, para que el Gran Salón pudiera ser adecuado a las circunstancias que ya todos conocían. Tan sólo se quedaron con ella los profesores y los miembros del Consejo Escolar.  
David, Frank, Silvia y Egbert salieron a los jardines, pues serían avisados en cuanto el evento diera comienzo. No era de los días más bellos ni cálidos de aquel otoño, pero poco importaba en aquel momento. Los cuatro amigos estaban demasiado ocupados debatiendo cuál sería la _gran inauguración_, como solía llamarla el Consejo Escolar.  
― Creo que será un gran espectáculo de luces mágicas -apuntó Frank.  
― No lo creo -observó Silvia-, es muy probable que sea un duelo.  
― ¿Un simple duelo? -inquirió Egbert.  
― Quizá un duelo entre profesores. ¿Quién sabe?  
Siguieron caminando por el borde del inmenso lago. La superficie del agua reflejaba la gris nubosidad que se extendía a lo largo y a lo ancho del inmenso cielo, anunciando una lluvia que no tardaría en llegar. Hacia la mitad del lago se podía ver un gran tentáculo que emergía y volvía a sumergirse, perteneciente al Calamar Gigante, posiblemente la _mascota_ más conocida de Hogwarts.  
― ¿Qué tal enseña mi bisabuelo? -preguntó Egbert de pronto, sin poder aguantar un segundo más sin formular esa pregunta.  
― ¡Muy bien! -exclamó Silvia-. La clase del viernes fue muy interesante, y creo que tiene muy en claro lo que es realmente la defensa contra las malas artes.  
― Yo aún no tuve clases con él -comentó Egbert-. Mañana es la primera, y espero que sea tan buena como algunos dicen. ¿Aprendieron algún hechizo interesante con él?  
― No -respondió David-. Cree que necesitamos aprender a manejarnos en situaciones de riesgo antes de aprender nuevos hechizos, y puede que tenga mucha razón.  
Un potente sonido, similar al tintinear de una inmensa campana, resonó por la totalidad de los terrenos. Era la señal: el evento estaba listo. Los estudiantes más próximos a la puerta del castillo ingresaron por ella, y los más lejanos apuraron el paso, por la emoción y por las primeras gotas de llovizna.

El Gran Salón había sufrido un cambio radical durante los escasos minutos en que el alumnado había permanecido ausente. De las paredes colgaban decenas de estandartes morados y blancos con varitas negras entrecruzadas, y esa imagen trajo a la mente de David el recuerdo de algunos escudos de armas medievales, en los cuales, en vez de varitas, había espadas.  
En el centro de la habitación había una plataforma que se extendía a lo largo del salón, y todos adivinaron que allí tendrían lugar los duelos. Era lo suficientemente ancha como para que ambos rivales pudieran maniobrar y esquivar los hechizos, y tan larga que los extremos se encontraban cercanos a las paredes de piedra.  
De pie sobre la plataforma se encontraba McGonagall, Neville y, por algún motivo, también Adelbert. Cuando todos los alumnos se hubieron acercado al _escenario_, Neville tomó la palabra.  
― ¡Bienvenidos! Como todos ya saben, hoy se materializará esta genial idea que ha sido la creación de un pequeño club de duelo. Antes de empezar debo decir que no todo está permitido aquí; tan sólo podrán ser utilizados algunos encantamientos y maleficios de baja peligrosidad. Sin embargo, queda en la habilidad de cada duelista aprovechar al máximo los hechizos permitidos.  
" Las reglas son simples: el duelo termina cuando uno de los duelistas se rinda, sea desarmado, o quede inhabilitado para seguir combatiendo. El ganador sumará un punto para su equipo. Cuando todos los estudiantes hayan cumplido su primer turno, los cuatro equipos con más puntos pasarán a la siguiente ronda, en la cual otros dos serán eliminados, para dejar lugar a los finalistas. Sin embargo la gloria está reservada para uno solo de ellos. ¡Así que procuren dar todo de ustedes mismos para llevar a su equipo a la cima!  
" Para empezar, nuestra directora y el nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras nos darán una breve lección de cómo llevar a cabo un duelo. ¡No intenten copiar sus hechizos! ¡Que comience el combate!  
Una vez dicho esto, Neville dio un ágil salto para bajarse de la plataforma, dejando a la directora y al profesor enfrentados. Éstos se acercaron, estrecharon sus manos, hicieron una reverencia y, acto seguido, se alejaron paulatinamente. Cada uno se colocó en un extremo, elevó su varita y esperó la orden del juez, que en este caso era Neville.  
El vicedirector no se hizo esperar, sino que, con una floritura de su varita, fabricó chispas rojas y verdes. El duelo había comenzado oficialmente.  
McGonagall fue la primera en atacar. Moviendo sus brazos de una forma elegante y ágil, conjuró un potente encantamiento de desarme, que fue fácilmente interceptado por Adelbert.  
Después de esto el profesor se adelantó unos pasos con rapidez para estar más próximo a su rival, y sin pronunciar palabra alguna conjuró grandes anillos de fuego que salieron de su varita, haciéndose más grandes a medida que avanzaban hacia la directora. McGonagall, sin embargo, no tuvo problemas para deshacerse de ellos. Conjuró una gran pantalla de agua frente a ella, que se evaporaba cuando el poderoso fuego la tocaba, pero se reconstruía al instante.  
Los aplausos llegaron desde ambos lados de la plataforma. Los estudiantes más jóvenes proferían expresiones de asombro cada vez que uno de los duelistas invocaba algún impresionante hechizo, y repetían la acción cuando el otro lo desviaba o anulaba.  
El duelo continuó por un buen rato; ninguno de los dos combatientes daba muestras de cansancio y mucho menos de querer renunciar a la causa que los unía. Generalmente era McGonagall quien atacaba, y Adelbert se limitaba a contraatacar. David se preguntaba si estaría utilizando la técnica de la que les había hablado durante su primera clase. Si así era, Adelbert estaba esperando el momento justo para asestar un golpe certero a su oponente.  
Pronto ambos contrincantes se encontraron a escasos metros de distancia, haciendo esto más apasionante e impredecible el duelo.  
Pero el punto cumbre del combate fue cuando ambos lanzaron un encantamiento de desarme a la vez. Los hechizos eran tan potentes que no hicieron otra cosa que impulsar hacia atrás a los dos hechiceros, alejándolos un poco más. Adelbert había perdido ligeramente el equilibrio al apoyar todo su peso sobre uno de sus pies, y McGonagall aprovechó la situación. Ante los ojos de todos sus alumnos, la directora se transformó en un gato negro y corrió tan rápido como sus enérgicas patas se lo permitían en dirección a la varita de Adelbert, dispuesta a quitarla de un mordisco. Sin embargo, Adelbert pudo recuperarse y reaccionar rápidamente, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya no había un profesor, sino cinco.  
McGonagall, desconcertada, se dirigió con determinación hacia la figura del medio. ¿Sería ese el Adelbert real? No lo supo, porque cuando saltó y estuvo a pocos centímetros de una de las varitas fue rechazada por una fuerza invisible, y comenzó a describir círculos en el aire. Las cuatro réplicas de Adelbert desaparecieron -revelando que McGonagall no había escogido la opción correcta-, y el real aprovechó las circunstancias tan bien como su habilidad mágica se lo permitieron. Apuntó su varita hacia el gato, que aún volaba por los aires, y un rayo de luz blanca impactó en él. La directora recuperó su forma normal a causa de esto, e intentó reaccionar de la mejor forma posible. Con la ayuda de su varita, convirtió uno de los estandartes en un gran murciélago de vivos colores, que se dirigió con determinación hacia Adelbert. No obstante, el profesor no tenía ojos para esa extraña criatura, sino que estaba a punto de poner en práctica la charla dada el viernes anterior. Por primera vez tenía a la directora a su merced, y no desaprovechó la ocasión.  
Segundos después, la varita de McGonagall -que estaba desplomada en el piso, a causa de la caída- volaba lejos de ella, y el murciélago ya no era tal cosa, sino que volvía a ser un simple trozo de tela.  
El duelo había finalizado, y Adelbert había salido victorioso. La gran mayoría de los estudiantes aplaudió el combate con fervor, y los gritos de euforia llenaron el lugar. Adelbert, como buen ganador, ayudó a la directora a incorporarse, y luego hizo una reverencia ante ella.  
― ¡Qué buena estrategia! -elogió Neville a los cuatro vientos, subiendo nuevamente a la tarima-. Un encantamiento escudo muy potente y totalmente invisible, sí señor. Veo que tienes_ madera_ para esto.  
Adelbert agradeció el halago con una nueva reverencia, y sin mayores rodeos, descendió de la plataforma y fue a ubicarse junto al resto de los profesores.

Después del duelo entre la directora y Adelbert, dio comienzo oficial el evento. En total se disputaron unos doce duelos, entre los cuales participaron dos miembros del equipo de Charlie, y ambos salieron ganadores.  
Cuando se dio por terminada la primera jornada, los profesores y miembros del Consejo Escolar se dispusieron a desmontar todo, mientras los demás alumnos volvían a tener un rato de tiempo libre, antes de que las clases de la tarde retomaran su curso normal. Sin embargo, David tenía algunas dudas por resolver.  
― ¿Creen que deba preguntarle a Adelbert si conoció a mi bisabuelo? -preguntó a sus amigos.  
― ¿Por qué? -preguntó Silvia-. No hables muy alto que Egbert está cerca.  
― ¿Qué tiene de malo?  
― Nada, pero él puede tomarlo a mal. Y también Adelbert.  
― Después de lo de hoy queda claro que estudió en Durmstrang -observó a Charlie-. ¿Vieron cómo combatía? ¡Y a su edad!  
― Puede que sí. Quizá deberíamos empezar por preguntar eso -observó Frederic.  
― Está bien, yo voy -se ofreció David.  
― Esperen -interrumpió Frank-, ¿cómo sabremos que no miente?  
― ¡Siempre hay un margen de error, Frank! -replicó Frederic-. Además, no creo que tenga problemas en decir que acudió a esa escuela. Es simplemente una duda que nosotros queremos aclarar. La verdadera cuestión es si tuvo o no relación con Grindelwald.  
― Frederic tiene razón, pero de todas formas, si intenta mentir, ¿creen que esto sirva? -preguntó David, al tiempo que sacaba un _sickle_ de uno de sus bolsillos.  
Charlie contempló la moneda por unos momentos, arqueando las cejas.  
― ¿Intentas sobornar a un posible criminal de guerra con _un sickle_?  
― No es un _sickle_ común y corriente. Se llama Moneda de la Verdad, y se supone que se calienta cuando alguien cerca está mintiendo.  
― ¡Genial! -exclamó Charlie.  
― ¿Y funciona? -inquirió Silvia-. Quiero decir, ¿alguna vez sentiste que se calentara?  
― No, pero supongo que es porque nadie dijo una mentira grande cerca mío. Además, me acordé de ellas el otro día, y todo este tiempo estuvieron guardadas en el baúl. De todas formas, ¿qué perdemos con probar?

La mayoría de los profesores ya se había retirado, pero, afortunadamente para David, Adelbert aún seguía en el Gran Salón.  
― Profesor, ¿puedo hacerle unas preguntas? -dijo desde atrás, y Adelbert giró sobre sí mismo para verlo.  
― ¡Ah! David, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?  
― ¿Por qué me llama por mi nombre, señor, si acostumbra llamarme por mi apellido?  
― Cuestión de gustos, supongo. Como en este momento no tengo ninguna obligación específica con respecto a ti, puedo referirme como si fueras un viejo amigo. No hay nada de especial en ello.  
David creyó sentir un pequeño golpe de calor en la pierna adyacente al bolsillo que contenía la Moneda de la Verdad, pero no fue lo suficientemente potente como para distinguirlo entre el calor real o el hecho de haber percibido aquello por estar pensando, justamente, en que la moneda podría reaccionar en cualquier momento.  
― Pero supongo que no viniste para preguntarme eso, porque hasta ahora nunca te había llamado por tu nombre. Por eso, debo deducir que quieres hacerme otra pregunta.  
― Ah, sí... -David eligió sus palabras con cuidado-. ¿Usted estudió en Alemania, no es cierto?  
― Sí, sí, en efecto, estudié en mi país de nacimiento -contestó el profesor con sinceridad-. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?  
― Porque... yo y mis amigos no sabemos cómo es la educación allí, y queríamos averiguarlo de la boca de alguien que haya sido formado en ese país -David sintió, ahora sí, una leve pero notable cuota de calor en su pierna, debida a su mentira.  
― Bueno, cuando yo era joven no había muchas opciones. Era ir a Durmstrang o estudiar en el extranjero, pues muchas escuelas fueron clausuradas por causas que no muchos conocen.  
― Ahora que lo pienso, creo que escuché hablar de Durmstrang. Si no me equivoco es una escuela famosa por dedicar mucho tiempo al estudio de las artes oscuras... y además no aceptan hijos de _muggles_... claro, eso es lo que escuché -dijo David, intentando corregir una posible ofensa.  
― En efecto, así es -contestó Adelbert, suspirando-. Yo no me quejo, porque pude recibir mi educación. Y una muy buena, por cierto. Ahora, con tu permiso, necesito ir a descansar. Tu directora es una mujer muy poderosa.

― ¡Claro que estoy seguro de no haber sentido el calor de la moneda! -gritó David, cuando Silvia cuestionó su percepción sensorial por quinta vez.  
― David, tranquilízate, por favor. Sabes que no son técnicas cien por ciento efectivas. Ya comprobamos que Adelbert maneja la magia muy bien, y no tendría por qué tener problemas para cerrar su mente.  
― ¿Por qué se ocuparía de ocultar su mente si no sabe lo que estoy haciendo?  
― Probablemente lo sabía, porque si puede bloquear su mente, también es posible que pueda leer la de otras personas.  
― ¡Eso ya es magia oscura muy avanzada! -replicó Charlie.  
― Mira, al menos sabemos algo. Adelbert estudió en Alemania, y lo hizo en Durmstrang, porque dijo que la única opción ajena a ese colegio era estudiar en el extranjero.  
― No le veo lo malo a eso -dijo Silvia-. Es más, no entiendo por qué tendría que haber mentido.  
― ¡Durmstrang se empeña en enseñar mucho sobre las artes oscuras! -exclamó Charlie.  
― No sabemos si Adelbert está de acuerdo con eso -contestó Silvia.  
― Sí lo está. O al menos no se siente contrariado -resolvió David-. Acaba de decirme que recibió una muy buena educación, y no lo oí quejarse.  
― ¿Están diciendo acaso que una persona es incorrecta sólo por haber asistido a un colegio de ese tipo? -interrogó Silvia.  
― Claro que no, pero tengamos en cuenta que si Durmstrang tiene una política de discriminación en cuanto a los magos hijos de _muggles_, es tonto pensar que no busquen plantar ese pensamiento también en sus alumnos.  
― ¿A qué quieres llegar?  
― ¿Ya olvidaron por qué empezaron nuestras dudas? ¡Porque es posible que Adelbert haya tenido alguna relación con mi bisabuelo!  
― ¿Y eso qué quiere decir?  
David mantuvo la boca cerrada durante unos segundos, antes de decir las palabras que tenía en mente, aunque no se había puesto a pensar seriamente en ellas hasta ese momento.  
― ¿Creen que me odie porque soy el único mago descendiente de Grindelwald, y soy hijo de _muggles_?  
― Eso no tiene sentido -refutó Silvia, imitando una risa-. Dijiste que cuando lo viste por primera vez, en la plaza de Londres, te trató con amabilidad. Además fue él quien aconsejó a Egbert para que entablara amistad contigo.  
― ¿Y si quiere tapar su verdadera intención, como lo hizo Mirtha? -sugirió Frederic.  
― No podremos saberlo ahora. Y, por cierto, no deberíamos confiar mucho en esas monedas.

David se revolvía entre las sábanas, y su cara estaba cubierta casi totalmente por un frío sudor. La luz de la luna, que podía verse desde que la tormenta se había alejado, se proyectaba desde la ventana hasta una de las paredes del dormitorio.  
Esta vez David volvía a estar en la jaula del zoológico, aunque ya no sentía ese insaciable deseo de extender sus alas y emprender un pequeño vuelo, limitado por los barrotes de aquella prisión. Ahora sólo pensaba en una cosa, y era que debía marcharse de ahí cuanto antes. Descendió tan rápido como pudo, y se colocó junto a la puerta que simbolizaba el portal hacia la libertad. Si buscaba, podría encontrar alguna falla; no todo podía haber sido perfectamente planeado para evitar su escape. Buscó y buscó por minutos enteros algún indicio de falencias en la jaula, pero no pudo encontrar ninguno.  
Volvió al centro de la jaula y se dispuso a pensar. Debía de actuar rápido, pues se arriesgaría a ser enjaulado nuevamente si intentaba escaparse a la luz del día, lo cual significaría un aumento en las medidas de seguridad.  
Sin embargo, la solución daba vueltas por su cabeza, aunque él no quería ni pensar en ella. Era la más aterradora decisión que podía tomar, pero era necesaria si quería salir de allí de una buena vez.  
Con paso decidido se acercó a uno de los bordes de la jaula, el que estaba más próximo a la pared, donde vio una gran y negra tarántula. Intentando actuar con determinación, extendió una de sus alas, esperando que el arácnido asestara el golpe mortal.  
Lo hizo. David sintió los colmillos de la tarántula hundirse en su preciosa ala, y el veneno correr y abrirse paso por el resto de su cuerpo. David caminó nuevamente, esta vez tambaleándose, hasta el centro de la jaula, justo debajo del trapecio que le había servido de soporte durante tanto tiempo, pero que no lo haría ni una sola vez más.  
Lo último que sintió antes de que sus ojos se cerrasen fue un frío muy intenso, como si todo su cuerpo se hubiese congelado. Pero de súbito, un calor inundó su interior, y su cuerpo quedó reducido a cenizas.  
O al menos su anterior cuerpo, porque segundos después, sobre los restos de plumas consumidas, había un ave muy pequeño y feo. David procuró escaparse tan rápido como su diminuto cuerpo lo permitía; el cielo esclarecía paulatinamente, dando señales de que el tiempo disponible se agotaba. Fue dando pequeños y torpes saltos hacia el límite de la jaula, y, rogando que ésta no tuviera ninguna protección extra, se arrojó hacia el exterior, saltando entre un par de barrotes.  
Sus pies sintieron la añorada sensación del césped bajo ellos, y antes de ocultarse e irse de allí, echó un último vistazo a la jaula, tan cercana pero tan lejana a la vez.

De pronto, David se encontró sentado sobre su cama. Notó el sudor en todo su cuerpo, pero nada le importaba. Era muy feliz, y creía saber el por qué.  
Una luz se encendió en una de las camas próximas a él.  
― ¿Qué sucede? -preguntó la somnolienta cara de Charlie, asomada por entre las cortinas-. Estás todo sudado.  
― Nada -respondió David, con una sonrisa.  
― ¿Por qué estás tan contento?  
― Porque soy completamente libre -contestó, sabiendo que aquellas palabras tan significantes para él jamás podrían ser comprendidas a la perfección por su amigo.  
Charlie suspiró, corrió nuevamente las cortinas y apagó la luz de su varita.  
― Ya duérmete, loco.


	10. Mentiroso

Aquel jueves amaneció con un pequeño pero consistente diluvio que caía sobre los terrenos de Hogwarts. Como era costumbre cuando ese clima se hacía presente, ninguno de los gigantes tentáculos del calamar que habitaba en el lago emergió ese día, y en los bordes del bosque no se pudo divisar ninguna criatura que no apreciase la lluvia.  
Para David, ese día tenía un condimento especial. La primera semana de duelos se había desarrollado con gran emoción y con una buena organización por parte del Consejo Escolar, sin sufrir ningún sobresalto. El equipo de David, por desgracia, había perdido el duelo del día anterior, protagonizado por estudiantes de sexto año. Pero en este día le correspondía a él defender su honor y el de sus compañeros.  
David se desveló al instante al recordar esto, pensando en la forma en que se desarrollaría el duelo, y las repercusiones que esto tendría. Si él perdía, su equipo tendría una gran desventaja desde el arranque, por lo que debía ganar. Pero a la vez, no tenía demasiado interés en hacerlo. Por algún motivo, aquella competencia le simpatizaba poco y nada.  
El duelo sería frente a Luis Pennsive, un estudiante de Slytherin que cursaba en ese momento su tercer año, y si bien David por lógica tenía las de perder, sus compañeros le tenían mucha confianza.

Durante el desayuno, los ánimos de los estudiantes se ajustaron a las circunstancias. Sin embargo algunos de ellos, como Silvia, notó que faltaba algo en aquel ambiente.  
― ¿Dónde está el profesor Mauer? -preguntó.  
Los que estaban cerca giraron la cabeza hacia la mesa de profesores, y elaboraron en sus mentes la misma pregunta que acababa de hacer Silvia.  
― No lo sé -respondió Charlie.  
― No creo que se haya tomado una licencia -apuntó Frank.  
― ¡Por supuesto que no! Hace muy poco tiempo que enseña aquí.  
― Entonces, ¿adónde fue?  
En ese preciso momento, la habitual bandada de lechuzas que entregaba el correo a los estudiantes irrumpió en el salón. El agitar de alas y el ulular se escuchó por todo el Gran Salón, mientras las lechuzas iban dejando las cosas frente a sus destinatarios. Silvia recibió, como todos los días, _El Profeta_ de la mañana.  
Casi mecánicamente, fue pasando las hojas con velocidad, deteniéndose muy de vez en cuando para observar algún titular de interés. Sin embargo, hacia la mitad del diario, pareció interesarse en una noticia en particular. La leyó con rapidez -David lo supo por el movimiento de sus ojos-, hizo un ademán de decir algo, como sorprendida, pero lo único que salió de su boca fue:  
― Miren esto.  
Charlie fue el más rápido y tomó el diario, aunque por la brusquedad rasgó un pedazo de la portada, que se reparó por arte de magia. David acercó su cabeza al hombro de Charlie y también comenzó a leer mentalmente. Intentaba captar la mayor cantidad de palabras por segundo, algo muy difícil de lograr teniendo en cuenta el hambre que se apoderaba violentamente de él. Aun así, terminó de leer antes que su amigo, que lo hizo unos segundos después.  
― Es horrible, pero... ¿qué significa? -preguntó Charlie.  
― ¿Qué significa? -repitió Silvia-. No sé qué significa, pero un asesinato en masa de _muggles_ por parte de magos no se da todos los días.  
― ¿Cómo sabes que fueron magos?  
― ¡Hay gente especializada que se encarga de determinar eso, Charlie!  
― ¿Y van a decirle eso a los _muggles_?  
― ¡Ay, por Dios!... Claro que no, no lo harán. La versión oficial _muggle_ será alguna improbable justificación, que nunca los convencerá, pero terminarán por aceptarla.  
― ¿Por qué alguien haría eso? -preguntó Frank.  
― Por venganza, seguramente -se apresuró a decir Charlie.  
― ¿Por venganza? -inquirió David-. ¿Matarías a treinta personas de un insignificante pueblo sólo para vengarte de alguien?  
― No lo sé... Tal vez sí -dijo Charlie, irónico.  
― Eso es algo extraño también... ¿cómo es el nombre del pueblo? Lo leí tan rápido que no presté atención a ese detalle.  
― Mmm... -masculló David-. Aquí dice que fue en Querfurt.  
― ¿Querfurt? -inquirió Silvia-. No me suena a que sea un nombre de por aquí.  
Charlie tomó el diario y leyó la parte superior.  
― ¿Acaso no leen el subtítulo de las noticias? Aquí dice que fue en un pequeño pueblo de Alemania, y por eso está dentro de la sección de noticias internacionales.  
Silvia releyó la noticia, y mientras lo hacía, pudo oír el comentario de Charlie, que, casualmente, había pasado también por su pensamiento.  
― Qué extraño que justo hoy se ausente Adelbert, ¿no?  
― ¿Qué tiene de extraño? -preguntó David.  
― Bueno... él es de Alemania.  
― No digan tonterías... ¿no estarán pensando que fue él, no?  
― No, claro que no -corrigió Charlie-. Es sólo un comentario.

El duelo se disputó una hora después del almuerzo, y fue el que abrió esa jornada. El equipo de Luis había ganado el duelo anterior, por lo que él no estaba tan obligado como David a obtener un buen resultado.  
El Gran Salón fue adornado de la misma manera que en los días anteriores. Los estandartes seguían siendo los mismos, aunque habían recibido varias críticas por parte de las chicas de los cursos superiores.  
Neville Longbottom llamó a los dos combatientes y, acto seguido, dio inicio al duelo.  
David y Luis comenzaron midiéndose. Al principio ninguno atacó a su rival, sino que intentaron calcular los movimientos del otro, como Adelbert lo había hecho con McGonagall. Ambos combatientes caminaban hacia sus costados, aprovechando todo el ancho de la plataforma, y se encontraban a una distancia considerable.  
Finalmente, fue Luis quien realizó el primer movimiento.  
― ¡Incárcero!  
Una gruesas cuerdas se materializaron y salieron disparadas desde la punta de la varita, aunque David eludió el hechizo. Dedujo, entonces, que lo que Luis buscaba era inmovilizarlo, y no se equivocó.  
― ¡Petrificus Totalus!  
El intento de Luis fue evadido nuevamente por David, que ahora intentó desarmar a su oponente, pero no tuvo éxito. ¡Cuánto le gustaría volver a conjurar un encantamiento de desarme tan potente como el primero que hizo en su vida, el que le había roto un brazo a Nicholas! Pero aquel había tenido un agregado, y fue que las emociones de David tuvieron un peso importante. Quizá ahora no podría producirlo porque, muy en el fondo, no le importaba mucho el resultado que podría conseguir su equipo.  
Así, el final de aquel duelo fue predecible. David, distraído y despreocupado, bajó la guarda después de intentar desarmar a su oponente por enésima vez, y Luis retomó su táctica de inmovilización.  
― ¡Petrificus Totalus!  
David sintió cómo su cuerpo se quedaba sin movimiento al tiempo que caía al suelo de la misma forma que lo hubiese hecho una pesada tabla de madera. El duelo había terminado, porque si bien David no había sido desarmado, estaba imposibilitado para seguir combatiendo.

― ¿Tendremos clases? -preguntó Charlie a media tarde, cuando llegó el turno de la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.  
― No si Adelbert aún no volvió -contestó Silvia.  
― Sí, lo hizo -dijo Frederic, que acababa de acercarse al grupo-. Lo vi entrando apresuradamente al despacho de la directora.  
― Pero quizá le permitan tomarse el día... si fue un viaje muy largo... -se esperanzó Charlie.  
Pero la voz de la directora le quitó las ilusiones cuando en ese momento, amplificada, anunció la vuelta del profesor y confirmó que las clases retomarían su curso normal desde ese momento. Los chicos de Gryffindor se incorporaron, dejando la comodidad y frescura de la sombra del árbol donde habían estado descansando tan plácidamente, y emprendieron camino hacia el aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Frederic se despidió de ellos y se dirigió a la sala común de Ravenclaw, pues era su hora libre.

Cuando entraron al salón de clases, no había nada fuera de lo común, sólo que notaron a Adelbert un poco cansado.  
― Hoy fue un día muy agitado -se explicó, mientras pasaba con sus largos y delgados dedos las hojas de un libro que había sobre su escritorio-. En fin, aquí estamos, y es hora de ocuparnos de lo que nos compete. Tengo entendido que una persona que está aquí adentro disputó un duelo hoy.  
David no contestó, pero en realidad Adelbert no necesitaba que su afirmación fuera confirmada.  
― Y parece que esa persona en particular, por lo que pude oír, no se preocupó mucho por lograr un resultado diferente al que finalmente se dio.  
Los ojos de Adelbert estaban clavados en los de David. ¿Estaría enojado su profesor por algo así? No tuvo tiempo de averiguarlo, porque dos personas irrumpieron en el salón.  
Una era una mujer entrada ya en la tercera edad, aunque era notorio que intentaba ocultar las señales del tiempo con algún tipo de maquillaje mágico, que de todas formas no era del todo efectivo. Una extraña pluma flotaba frente a ella, sobre un considerable trozo de pergamino. La persona que la acompañaba era un hombre de aspecto necio y dócil.  
― Buenos días -dijo la mujer, acercándose a Adelbert y tendiéndole una mano-. Soy Rita Skeeter, reportera y futura directora del diario _El Profeta_.  
Adelbert estrechó la mano de Rita Skeeter con educación, aunque no parecía muy contento por la llegada de esos dos visitantes.  
― Estoy en medio de una clase, y, además, tengo entendido que usted tiene la entrada prohibida a este edificio.  
― ¡Qué interesante, llegamos en plena clase! -exclamó Skeeter, haciendo caso omiso a la segunda parte del mensaje de Adelbert-. En realidad, quería hacerle a usted unas simples preguntas.  
La pluma que flotaba mágicamente se tensó, lista para ser utilizada.  
― No creo que sea el momento -replicó Adelbert, con la vista fija en la pluma encantada.  
― ¿Está al tanto usted de lo ocurrido ayer por la tarde en su país natal?  
― Sí, y creo que es un tema muy delicado como para discutirlo en estas circunstancias -empezó Adelbert, pero no obtuvo consideración alguna por parte de su entrevistadora. No conocer de antemano a Rita Skeeter le jugó en contra.  
― ¿Tiene idea de qué pudo haber ocurrido?  
― Por supuesto que no -contestó Adelbert, inocentemente.  
― Tengo entendido que usted se ausentó ayer por la noche, ¿fue a causa de eso?  
― Ese es un tema que, como digo, prefiero no tocar en clase.  
― Interesante... se niega a declarar... Seré curiosa, ¿cómo obtuvo usted su actual puesto de profesor en este colegio?  
― Demostrando mis habilidades, como es obvio.  
― ¿Y dónde adquirió usted esas habilidades de defensa contra las artes oscuras siendo que anteriormente se dedicaba a la pintura?  
― ¿Es esto una entrevista para publicar mi biografía? -se defendió Adelbert.  
― ¿Vivía usted aún en Alemania cuando Grindelwald tomó el poder?  
― Sí, pero no entiendo realmente adónde quiere llegar.  
― ¿Qué opina usted sobre su postura ante los _muggles_? ¿Lo apoyó en su momento?  
― No pienso hacer declaraciones de ese tipo. Voy a pedirle que se retire -sentenció Adelbert, y su figura pareció aumentar de tamaño. Sin embargo, Skeeter no aparentó intimidarse.  
― ¿Sabe usted que en esta escuela se encuentra ahora mismo el biznieto de Gellert Grindelwald?  
― Sí, lo sé. Retírese, por favor.  
― ¿Y sabe que es hijo de _muggles_?  
― No tiene ninguna importancia para mí.  
― Muy interesante, en verdad... ¿Qué diría usted, señor Adelbert, si le comento que, por mera casualidad, encontré una foto en la cual Grindelwald se encuentra en primera plana?  
― Le diría que es muy afortunada, porque no hay muchas de esas, por lo que sé.  
― Así es. Qué curioso que lo sepa. ¿Sabe con quién estaba Grindelwald en la foto?  
― No, y realmente no me intere...  
― Con Adolf Hitler. Supongo que sabe quién fue Adolf Hitler.  
― Por supuesto que sí -respondió Adelbert.  
― Sin embargo no están solos. Hay también un pequeño grupo de personas. Y una de ellas se parecería enormemente a usted si, con todo respeto, rejuveneciera unos mmm... digamos... sesenta años.  
El rostro de Adelbert palideció, algo que parecía imposible por su tonalidad natural de piel. No tardó mucho en estallar:  
― ¡No sé nada más sobre Gellert Grindelwald que lo que puede saber cualquiera que investigue un poco sobre él! ¡Váyase de aquí!  
― ¡Ay!  
Muy pocos oyeron el grito de dolor de David debido a la discusión que se produjo entre el profesor y la detestable reportera. David sintió un gran calor en su pierna, justo en el lugar que tenía contacto con el bolsillo derecho de su túnica. Cuando el ardor pasó, introdujo su mano en él y sacó un _sickle_ falso, en el que podía leerse claramente la palabra "Mentiroso".


	11. Peligro de muerte

David permaneció así, mirando el _sickle_ falso, durante, por lo menos, un minuto. Ignoraba totalmente la escena que estaba siendo protagonizada por su profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y la reportera más insoportable que la comunidad mágica haya tenido el desagrado de conocer. La palabra "Mentiroso" se iba desvaneciendo poco a poco de la superficie de aquella moneda que hacía las veces de detector de mentiras, pero David no podía evitar que ese conjunto de sílabas se mantuviera latente en su memoria. Algo estaba claro: Adelbert acababa de mentir. No importaba cuánto David hubiera odiado en el pasado a Rita Skeeter; ahora no podía hacer otra cosa que estarle agradecido, pues acababa de hacer que Adelbert se enojara tanto que todo intento por ocultar su mente había sido, seguramente, anulado. Y es que el enojo se notaba en el semblante del profesor, que parecía estar a punto de estallar.  
― ¡Le ordeno que se retire de mi clase! -bramó Adelbert, al tiempo que la puerta del salón se abría con brusquedad.  
La directora McGonagall acababa de entrar airosamente al aula, exasperada.  
― ¡¿Qué diablos es ese grite...!? ¡Usted! -gritó, señalando con la temblorosa mano a la periodista de _El Profeta_.  
Rita Skeeter no tardó ni un momento en decidirse. De todas formas, ya había conseguido lo que quería. Con una gran habilidad -que, sin lugar a dudas, era fruto de otras situaciones como ésa- tomó a su compañero del brazo y ambos se escabulleron antes de que alguien pudiese atinar a atraparlos.  
― No podrán escapar si usted lo impide -sugirió amablemente Adelbert, que intentaba con todas sus fuerzas retomar la calma.  
― ¡Bah! -se quejó McGonagall, al verlos corretear por los pasillos-. No vale la pena gastarse por ellos. Viven de la mentira, no debería molestarnos. Disculpe, profesor. Lo dejo seguir con la clase.  
Ni bien dijo esto, la directora hizo una leve reverencia y se retiró del salón.  
Adelbert, extenuado, se dirigió hacia su escritorio a paso lento. Ni bien lo alcanzó, apoyó las manos sobre él, palmas hacia abajo. Su respiración era demasiado irregular. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, como si le estuviesen clavando un puñal en la boca del estómago. Cuando pudo volver a la normalidad, los abrió lentamente, y giró para quedar de frente a la clase.  
― Me tendrán que disculpar, pero esta clase deberá terminar ahora mismo. Lo lamento. Pueden irse... -hizo una pausa-. No quiero preguntas.  
Los alumnos comenzaron a desfilar hacia la puerta; la mayoría de ellos, contentos por aquella decisión. David fue quien más tardó en marcharse. Tenía mil y una dudas sobrevolando su cabeza, por lo que sintió el impulso de acercarse al profesor, que estaba acomodando algunas cosas para poder marcharse lo antes posible. Pero su última consigna había sido clara. Y no sólo eso, sino que David tenía la seguridad de que había sido dirigida exclusivamente hacia él.

― ¡Increíble! ¡Qué útiles esas monedas! -dijo Charlie por tercera vez-. Entonces, eso quiere decir que sabemos la verdad sobre Adelbert gracias a esa Skeeter.  
― No del todo -observó Silvia-. Por lo que contaste, David, no le hiciste ninguna pregunta sobre tu bisabuelo cuando hablaste con él.  
― Bueno... -balbuceó David-. Es verdad, no lo hice.  
― Por eso, quizá Adelbert ni siquiera se haya empeñado en ocultar la verdad la última vez. Aunque es cierto, y eso no lo podemos negar, que su estado de ánimo cuando Skeeter mencionó lo de aquella foto cambió radicalmente, y eso puede haber ayudado a que su protección mágica, si es que existía, se debilitara.  
― ¿Creen que sea verdad lo de la foto? -preguntó Frank-. Digo, es una evidencia muy clara, ¿no?  
― Yo creo que sí, teniendo en cuenta la forma en que se comportó cuando McGonagall se fue -dijo David.  
― ¿Hay alguna forma de comprobarlo? -preguntó Frederic. Sus amigos lo habían puesto al tanto de lo ocurrido.  
― Obviamente, revisando sus cosas, algo nada recomendable -contestó Silvia.  
― ¡Eso es! -exclamó David.  
― ¿No lo dices en serio, verdad? -inquirió Charlie. Hasta él, el mejor amigo de David, parecía aterrado ante esa posibilidad.  
― Piénsenlo bien... Adelbert no parecía sentirse muy bien. ¿Por qué no se quedó en el salón, como lo hace siempre? Yo creo que fue a la enfermería.  
― Sí, pero si fue sólo un susto, no tardará en volver -replicó Silvia.  
― Realmente no creo que la enfermera deje ir tan fácilmente a un profesor. ¿Adelbert tiene clases con algún curso ahora?  
― Creo que tercer año de Slytherin y Ravenclaw -dijo Frederic-. Durante el desayuno escuché a una chica de tercero hablar sobre lo emocionante que sería la clase de hoy.  
Pero la afirmación de Frederic quedó sin valor cuando pasó junto a ellos un pequeño grupo de tres alumnos de tercero de Slytherin. Venían, aparentemente, muy felices.  
― Brian se encontró con el viejo cuando iba hacia la sala común. Dijo que estaba pálido como el pelo de McGonagall -dijo uno.  
― ¡Genial! Otra hora libre -exclamó otro, mientras el restante tiraba un puñetazo al aire.  
― ¿Ven? -preguntó David con tono burlón, satisfecho de sí mismo.  
― Bueno, puede que tengas razón -aceptó Silvia-. ¿Qué piensas hacer?  
― ¡Volver, por supuesto! -dijo David, confirmando los acertados pensamientos de su amiga.  
― No creo que sea conveniente, David... -se apresuró Frederic, adelantándose al potencial reproche de Silvia-. Si te atrapan, puede que te valla mal.  
― ¿_Puede que_? -preguntó Silvia, incrédula-. ¡Podrían expulsarlo!  
― Prefiero arriesgarme, a lidiar con una nueva Mirtha -dijo David.  
Ante aquellas palabras, todos los demás guardaron silencio. Silencio que fue roto por Frank.  
― ¿Crees que él esté en el mismo bando?  
― No sé si en el mismo bando, pero si tenía alguna relación de confianza con mi bisabuelo, quiero saberlo.  
Y sin esperar un solo segundo mas, giró sobre sus talones y salió disparado en la dirección contraria. Charlie lo vio alejarse durante unos segundos, antes de dar un suspiro de resignación y seguirlo. Frank y Silvia intercambiaron miradas de inquietud, pero no tuvieron más remedio que hacer lo mismo. Frederic, por su parte, estaba excusado: su clase de herbología estaba a punto de comenzar.  
― ¡Esperen! -gritó Frank, cuando ya estaban cerca del aula que utilizaba Adelbert para impartir clases.  
― Veo que ustedes también quieren saber qué pasa aquí -dijo David con suficiencia.  
― No. Pero no podemos quedarnos a esperar que los castiguen -se sinceró Frank.  
Cuando alcanzaron la puerta del salón de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, se detuvieron casi automáticamente. Si eran descubiertos metiendo las narices en las pertenencias de un profesor, lo pagarían caro.  
― Vale la pena -los consoló David, sin necesidad de escuchar sus reclamos. No hacía falta: él también sentía nervios.  
Dicho esto, giró con lentitud la perilla de la puerta, y la empujó. La vieja puerta de madera comenzó a retroceder; Adelbert no había tomado la precaución de cerrarla.  
David puso un pie dentro del aula, dispuesto a adentrarse en ella, pero antes de continuar pensó que no le serviría de nada que todos entrasen con él.  
― Charlie, ven conmigo. Los demás quédense aquí a vigilar. Si sienten pasos, no tarden en avisarnos.  
Charlie accedió al pedido -aunque no muy convencido-, y entró detrás de David. El salón estaba tan vacío como los fantasmas de Hogwarts. Rápidamente, David y Charlie se encaminaron al escritorio del profesor.  
― No creo que guarde una foto tan comprometedora en este lugar -anticipó Charlie.  
― No perdemos nada con intentarlo.  
Sin embargo, Charlie tenía razón. No hubo rastros de la foto: apenas si encontraron algunas anotaciones hechas en pergaminos y varios objetos extraños.  
― ¿Vamos? -preguntó Charlie, impaciente.  
― Aún no -replicó David.  
Comenzó a palpar los costados de un viejo armario que se encontraba en un rincón. No sabía por qué lo hacía, y no pensaba que aquello diera resultado, pero presentía que debía hacerlo.  
Charlie ya se había ubicado cerca de la puerta, en una clara demostración de sus ansias por marcharse de inmediato. Sin embargo, David no mostraba señales de estar apurado.  
― Debe haber algo... -repetía sin cesar mediante leves susurros.  
― Es una pérdida de tiempo, David -repitió Charlie.  
Pero no era así. David sentía que no era así. Sí, esa era la palabra, _lo sentía_. No era la primera vez que percibía la magia de algún objeto o persona. Y aquella particular presencia mágica le hacía recordar algo un tanto extraño...  
― Aquí adentro hay un pensadero -dijo con seguridad, y abrió el armario.  
No había nada allí. Estaba totalmente vacío, algo que no es común en un armario de Hogwarts. Cerró la puerta.  
― No hay nada, David, vamos antes de que venga alguien.  
No podía irse sin descubrir qué era lo mágico. Aquel armario no parecía emitir o poseer una gran magia. Por lo tanto, si percibía la presencia de un pensadero, un pensadero debía haber.  
― Debe haber algún truco...  
― Te digo que no hay nada, David.  
― ¡Sé que hay un pensadero aquí, Charlie!  
David continuó palpando los bordes del armario. Descendió hasta la base del mismo y pasó sus dedos por la abertura. Nada parecía funcionar. Hasta que se le ocurrió que quizás...  
― Déjame ver el pensadero -dijo David, dirigiéndose _al armario_.  
Supo que había ocurrido porque la presencia de aquella magia se hizo aún más fuerte. Sin pensarlo, abrió las sucias puertas y una luz plateada emergió del interior del armario.  
― ¡Lo sabía! -exclamó.  
Charlie, atónito por lo que su amigo acababa de descubrir, no se atrevió a insinuarle que dejara pasar la posibilidad de echar un vistazo a aquel curioso artefacto.  
― Sólo tomará un segundo -lo tranquilizó David.  
El chico se acercó lentamente a la vasija de piedra. Cada vez percibía más magia, cada vez sentía más ganas de adentrarse en los recuerdos y pensamientos de su enigmático profesor. Pronto sus ojos estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca de la superficie de aquel líquido (¿o era un gas?) como para ver la silueta de un niño que aparentaba tener la misma edad que él. La intriga lo venció, y sumergió su cara en el pensadero.  
David estaba más o menos acostumbrado a la sensación que esto producía, así que no sufrió ningún sobresalto. Cuando la imagen del recuerdo se aclaró, no le extrañó en lo más mínimo encontrarse como espectador de una escena que, curiosamente, no parecía tener algún condimento especial.  
Se encontraba en una pequeña sala de lo que parecía una casa antigua. Sentados al rededor de una mesa había cinco personas; cuatro de ellas eran mayores, y el restante un niño. No tuvo que hacer trabajar mucho su cerebro para darse cuenta de que aquel pequeño niño era su profesor, Adelbert, cuando tenía no más de once años.  
Dos de los mayores, que eran hombres, estaban vestidos muy elegantemente: llevaban camisa blanca y saco de color gris, y unos pantalones y zapatos que combinaban perfectamente. Los otros dos adultos eran, como bien supuso David, los padres de Adelbert.  
De pronto, uno de los adultos vestido de traje habló, pero David no pudo captar el mensaje.  
― Debo estar muy lejos -se dijo David para sí mismo, sin temor a ser escuchado. Ya sabía a grandes rasgos cómo funcionaba un pensadero.  
Se aproximó aún más, pero no podía comprender lo que aquellas personas estaban diciendo. Pronto se encontró en el borde mismo de la mesa, y le resultó un tanto extraño ser testigo tan directo de algo que había pasado tantos años atrás. Aun así, le era imposible descifrar aquellas palabras.  
Pero, después de aguardar unos segundos, comprendió. Apenas si pudo captar la misma palabra en repetidas ocasiones: _Adelbert_. Aquellas personas estaban hablando en Alemán, y David lamentó no haber tomado un curso acelerado de aquel idioma.  
El chico se quedó allí, observando aquellos labios que producían sonidos que su cerebro era incapaz de decodificar. Pero no quería perderse ningún detalle. El pequeño Adelbert haría algo en cualquier momento, lo presentía. Pero nada ocurrió.  
De súbito, la imagen cambió. Ahora David se encontraba en el jardín de una pequeña casa. Miró por una ventana, hacia el interior del hogar, y vio la misma mesa en la que había tenido lugar aquella breve reunión. Pronto, notó la presencia del pequeño Adelbert, sentado en la hierba, prácticamente escondido por un arbusto, como si no quisiera que nadie que pasara frente a la casa lo viera. David se acercó con rapidez.  
Adelbert estaba sentado frente a un grillo. Y estaba haciéndolo flotar.  
― ¿Cómo? Increíble, no tiene varita... -se dijo David.  
Y era cierto. Adelbert estaba haciendo magia sin varita. Era obvio que quería hacer levitar a aquel pobre grillo, porque lo dirigía con la mirada. Sin embargo las facciones del niño no denotaban curiosidad, sorpresa, satisfacción o alegría por lo que estaba haciendo. Al contrario, su mirada era una de las más tristes que David había visto en su vida.  
Repentinamente, el grillo cayó al suelo, cuando un molesto sonido interrumpió aquel silencioso ritual. David supuso lo que era: seguramente, la puerta del jardín que daba a la calle acababa de ser abierta, provocando el característico chirrido. Miró en esa dirección... y el corazón le dio un vuelco.  
Era su bisabuelo; sabía que era él. Lo había visto en sueños. Él era el muchacho rubio que, en sus pesadillas, siempre aparecía junto a la caja cuyo contenido había sido robado por Mirtha McFly y Rodolphus Lestrange.  
David no supo qué hacer. Lo último que vio y oyó fue que Adelbert profirió un grito de terror. El hombre rubio dijo algo en alemán, con una voz fría y carente de emoción, mientras extendía su mano izquierda en dirección al atemorizado niño. La extremidad derecha, por su parte, buscó la varita que se escondía en uno de los bolsillos de su elegante túnica.  
En ese momento, David sintió un tirón en su brazo izquierdo y salió del pensadero.  
― ¡Alguien viene! -le gritó Charlie.  
David quería reaccionar, pero no podía. Lo que acababa de ver era algo demasiado chocante. Charlie pareció comprender la situación, porque lo tomó del brazo y lo arrastró hasta la puerta, donde estaban Silvia y Frank, que mostraban un nerviosismo notable. Una vez fuera del aula, recorrieron a gran velocidad una buena parte del pasillo de piedra.

― Eso estuvo cerca -dijo Charlie, cuando estuvieron lejos de la _escena del crimen_.  
― Sí... ¿qué sucede, David? -preguntó Silvia.  
― David encontró un pensadero en el armario de Adelbert -comentó Charlie.  
― ¿Si? ¿Un pensadero? -inquirió Silvia, emocionada-. ¿Qué viste? ¿Pudiste escuchar algo?  
― Pude ver un recuerdo y parte de otro... en el primero, Adelbert, que tenía más o menos nuestra edad, estaba junto a sus padres y dos hombres... conversaban, pero no pude entender lo que decían, porque hablaban en alemán...  
David comenzó a tomar grandes bocanadas de aire. La corta carrera lo había cansado más de lo común, quizá por la mezcla de emociones que padecía.  
― ¿Y el segundo recuerdo? -preguntó Silvia, impaciente.  
― En el segundo... el mismo Adelbert estaba en el jardín de su casa y... y... y mi bisabuelo lo interrumpió. Creo que quiso matarlo. Grindelwald quiso matarlo.


	12. Conociendo el pasado

― ¿Cómo que quiso matarlo? -preguntó Silvia, atónita-. ¿Por qué motivo?  
Frank y Charlie sostenían a David por los brazos, pues éste no parecía dispuesto a sostenerse en pie por voluntad propia. Pasaron unos segundos antes de que pudiera recuperar la compostura. Puso una mano en su pecho y, con su respiración agitada como decoración, se dispuso a hablar.  
― No lo sé -respondió-. Adelbert estaba haciendo magia sin varita en el patio de su...  
― ¡¿Sin varita?! -inquirió Frank.  
― Increíble -concedió Charlie.  
― ¡Déjenlo que continúe! -los reprochó Silvia.  
― Estaba haciendo magia en el patio de su casa -repitió David-, cuando Grindelwald simplemente ingresó y se acercó a él... Dijo algo en alemán y tomó su varita, mientras Adelbert gritaba como loco. Sólo pude ver eso.  
Los cuatro amigos permanecieron en silencio, pensando en aquella situación. Sin dudas Silvia era la más desconcertada; había adoptado una manifiesta postura de inquietud.  
― Eso -dijo-, no quiere decir que haya querido matarlo.  
― Silvia, ¿por qué aparecería mi bisabuelo en el patio de una familia y se dirigiría a un simple niño?  
― No lo sé, pero nada indica que haya querido matarlo.  
― ¿Y qué hay del miedo de Adelbert? -preguntó Charlie-. David dice que parecía asustado.  
― ¿Asustado? ¡Estaba horrorizado! -confirmó David.  
― ¡Eso no quiere decir nada! Mira, puede ser que Grindelwald haya entrado al jardín de la casa de Adelbert porque vio a un niño haciendo magia sin varita... y eso supone un gran poder, incluso en un mago adulto. Seguramente habrá querido convencerlo de unirse a él y...  
― ¿Crees que Grindelwald, uno de los magos más poderosos de la historia, estaría interesado en reclutar a un niño? -preguntó Frank con sorna.  
― No, supongo que no... -respondió Silvia, reconociendo que había supuesto una situación bastante improbable. Pero algo le decía que no estaba muy alejada de la verdad.  
― Además, Adelbert debe haber reconocido a Grindelwald -dijo David-. Ese grito era de un terror profundo, puedo asegurarlo.  
― Entonces... ¿cómo explicas que Adelbert aún esté vivo? Un niño de diez años no podría salir victorioso frente a un mago como Grindelwald, por más habilidad que pueda haber desarrollado a una edad tan temprana.  
― Supongo que Adelbert es un tipo con suerte -dijo Frank.  
― Bien, de todas formas, es tiempo de ir a clase de Transformaciones... David, más tarde me gustaría hablar contigo.  
― ¿Por qué no ahora? -inquirió David.  
Silvia miró de reojo a Frank y Charlie, que seguían discutiendo sobre el encontronazo entre Adelbert y Grindelwald.  
― Creo que será mejor que sea en privado.  
David se tensó un poco. Jamás una chica le había pedido hablar en privado, y eso lo ponía nervioso.  
― Es sobre tu bisabuelo -se atajó Silvia, aparentemente notando la sospecha de David.  
― No hay problema -dijo David. Con disimulo, llevó la mano derecha a su bolsillo. No había de qué preocuparse; la moneda estaba fría.

― Estoy seguro de que mi gusano estaba encantado -se quejaba Charlie, mientras Frederic se unía al grupo, que caminaba hacia los terrenos de Hogwarts.  
― Sería más fácil que te mentalizaras en hacerlo mejor -lo reprochó Silvia.  
― ¿Qué sucede? -preguntó Frederic.  
― Charlie no consiguió que su gusano se convirtiera en un ciempiés -dijo David-. Aunque no fue el único. Yo tampoco pude.  
― ¿Lo ven? -dijo Charlie, moviendo su cabeza-. ¡Yo y David nos sentamos casi en el mismo lugar! ¡Qué coincidencia que ninguno haya podido hacerlo! ¡Los gusanos estaban encantados!  
― No estaban encantados, Charlie -lo desanimó David-. Yo ni siquiera estaba concentrado. No puedo dejar de pensar en lo que vi en los recuerdos de Adelbert.  
― ¿Lo que viste _en dónde_? -inquirió Frederic, extrañado.  
David narró, nuevamente, la breve historia del Pensadero de Adelbert.  
― ¿Qué piensas? -preguntó Charlie, cuando David terminó el relato.  
― Humm... no creo que Grindelwald haya querido matarlo, porque si no, Adelbert no estaría aquí -respondió Frederic.  
― ¡Lo ven! ¡Yo también pienso lo mismo! -exclamó Silvia.  
― ¡Pero no hay prueba de eso! -protestó Charlie-. ¿Por qué Adelbert se pone tan nervioso al hablar de Grindelwald?  
― No lo sé... -titubeó Frederic-. Pero piensen un poco. Si es cierto que Skeeter consiguió una foto en donde se lo ve junto a Grindelwald... Creo que más bien quería reclutarlo, y lo logró. ¿Magia sin varita a esa edad? Es algo admirable.  
― Supongo que sí -dijo David.  
― Entonces, Adelbert sí estuvo del lado de Grindelwald -dijo Charlie, cambiando su punto de vista.  
― Puede que sí, puede que no -matizó Silvia.  
― ¿Ahora dices que Adelbert actuó junto a Grindelwald pero que no lo apoyaba?  
― No hay que descartar esa posibilidad. Algún día lo sabremos.  
― Me pregunto si algún día coincidirán en algo -dijo David con una sonrisa.

Como el frío castigaba sin piedad, y la cena había sido abundante, el grueso de los estudiantes se retiró a la sala común y a los dormitorios de sus respectivas casas. En el Gran Salón sólo quedaron algunas parejas de alumnos mayores, que se ubicaron en los sillones que se habían materializado. Otros estudiantes, más pequeños, prefirieron sentarse a conversar... y, de paso, espiar un poco.  
Allí se encontraban Silvia y David. Se alejaron del resto de los presentes tanto como pudieron, aunque que no impedía que algunos alumnos los observasen en actitud sospechosa.  
― Supongo que pensarán que somos novios -dijo Silvia, sonrojándose levemente.  
― No tienen por qué hacerlo -se tranquilizó David, también incómodo-. ¿Qué querías decirme?  
David observó que Silvia se había tomado la molestia de extraer varios libros de la biblioteca. Los observó durante un momento, mientras Silvia tomaba uno de ellos y se preparaba para hablar. También había una pluma y un tintero.  
― Creo que es hora de conocer un poco más sobre tu bisabuelo.  
― ¿Para qué? No quiero hablar mucho de él. No quiero llamarlo _mi bisabuelo_.  
― Hoy lo hiciste -replicó Silvia-, en repetidas ocasiones. Creo que estás interesado, pero te niegas a conocerlo o sentirte identificado con él sólo porque todos dicen que fue un asesino en serie.  
― ¿Acaso no lo fue? -inquirió David. No parecía hacerle mucha gracia aquella conversación.  
― No digo que no -suspiró Silvia-. Pero sería conveniente que sepas por qué lo hizo.  
― ¿Hay un motivo que lo justifique? ¿Existe acaso alguna razón para comprender lo que hizo?  
― ¿Y qué hizo? -le espetó Silvia.  
― ¡Asesinó a cientos de personas!  
― ¿Y cómo lo sabes?  
― ¡Todos lo dicen!  
― Exacto. Todos lo dicen. Pero, ¿todos quienes? Aquellos que, como tú, se limitan a escuchar lo que dice la mayoría de las personas. Cuando no necesariamente debe ser verdad.  
― ¿Ah, no? Dame un ejemplo de una persona que haya tenido razón entre millones de personas equivocadas.  
― Cristóbal Colón -respondió Silvia, sin dudar.  
― Eso es un caso aparte -se quejó David, sin aceptar que su amiga tenía razón.  
― Escucha, intentemos investigar un poco. Sólo por esta noche. Escucha, lo último que quiero es justificar a Grindelwald. Creo que fue una de las peores cosas que le pasó a la historia de la magia. Sólo quiero saber algo sobre él, y estoy segura que tú también lo quieres.  
― Sólo una noche -repitió David.  
Acto seguido, Silvia tomó el primero de los libros de la gran pila.  
― Éste es un libro sobre los magos oscuros del siglo pasado. No es tan nuevo, pero supongo que podremos encontrar los datos más superficiales.  
Silvia abrió el libro y fue pasando su dedo índice por las distintas páginas, buscando el bendito capítulo que hablara sobre Gellert Grindelwald. Mientras tanto, David contemplaba la escena; la luz intermitente de las velas que bordeaban la mesa provocaba un ligero hipnotismo, y las llamas danzantes de la chimenea parecían invitar a quien las contemplara a someterse a un profundo y tranquilo sueño. Sin embargo, Silvia se había tomado el trabajo de buscar información. Él no se lo había pedido, es cierto. Pero no podía despreciar la actitud de su amiga.  
― Creo que debemos empezar por el principio, como bien dicen -observó Silvia-. Creo que sería mejor tomar notas mientras leemos.  
Silvia hizo un rápido movimiento con su varita, e inmediatamente la pluma que se encontraba junto al tintero se abasteció de tinta y se elevó, colocándose sobre el papiro que Silvia acababa de hacer aparecer.  
― Aquí habla de sus primeros años. Puede ser interesante para comprender su comportamiento en la edad adulta. Escucha:  
" _Gellert Grindelwald nació en el año 1883, en un pequeño pueblo alemán llamado Querfurt, y fue criado en ese mismo lu_...  
― ¿Querfurt? -interrumpió David, con aires de sorpresa- ¿No es ese el pueblo en que ocurrió la matanza de muggles del otro día?  
― Exacto.  
― Deberíamos apuntar eso -sugirió David.  
― Ya lo hicimos -respondió Silvia.  
David no se había percatado de que la pluma que Silvia había encantado escribía todo lo que ella leía, lo que era una gran ayuda para tomar notas.  
― _Y fue criado en ese mismo lugar_ -continuó Silvia-. _En Querfurt el grueso de los habitantes son muggles, por lo que los Grindelwald podrían ser la primera (y quizá última) familia mágica que habitó el lugar_.  
― Interesante.  
― No del todo. Lo único que se habla aquí son datos del lugar. Veamos si hay algo de su educación... a ver... sí, aquí está.  
" _A sus once años, Grindelwald comienza a asistir al Instituto Durmstrang, donde recibe su educación mágica. Profesores de esa época han revelado que el pequeño Gellert intentaba superarse a sí mismo constantemente, sin conformarse con logros que, para otros chicos, hubiesen sido motivo de un gran orgullo_.  
" _Aunque esto hubiese sido bueno en una persona normal, terminó siendo la posible causa de su inestabilidad moral. Muchos compañeros de curso de Grindelwald aseguran que él tenía un deseo muy especial por conocer el verdadero poder de las artes oscuras, pues consideraba que, para realizarse íntegramente como mago, se debía tener la capacidad de utilizar magia negra.  
_" _Ésto no fue visto de buena manera por los directivos de Durmstrang. Si bien en esa institución las artes oscuras son motivo de estudio, la obsesión de Grindelwald parecía ser peligrosa. Todo esto derivó en un importante hito en la vida de Grindelwald: fue expulsado de Durmstrang, y ese hecho, según asegura mucha gente, lo hizo sentirse excluido de la sociedad, aumentando aún más sus ansias de poder. _  
― No sabía todo eso -reconoció David.  
― Yo tampoco. ¿Ves? Tu bisabuelo no hizo lo que hizo por capricho, sino porque desde pequeño se instruyó en las artes oscuras, y es posible que sentirse excluido y solo lo haya afectado emocionalmente... para siempre.  
― Fue su decisión, de todas formas, la de tomar ese camino -replicó David.  
― Lo sé, David, lo sé. Sigamos un poco más antes de ir a dormir.  
" _Sin embargo, su deseo no hubiese sido suficiente. Como aseguraron profesores de Grindelwald, él tenía un gran poder mágico, siendo capaz de hacer cosas que eran muy avanzadas para su edad. Se destaca el hecho de haber sido visto haciendo magia sin varita con tan solo dieciséis años._  
― ¿Dieciséis años? Adelbert no tenía más de doce en el Pensadero, estoy seguro -dijo David.  
― Sé que es increíble. Y por eso creo que Grindelwald se interesó en él. Imagínate, algo que fue increíblemente avanzado para Grindelwald estaba siendo logrado por un niño que tal vez en su vida hubiera recibido educación mágica.  
― Puede ser.  
― Bueno, creo que es bastante por hoy. No voy a devolver estos libros; podemos sacarles mucho más jugo.  
― Así es, esto es solo el comienzo. Mañana podemos seguir.  
Una pícara sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Silvia.  
― ¿Entonces quieres seguir, eh? Te lo dije.  
Y dicho esto, se dirigieron a la sala común de Gryffindor. Allí se despidieron, casi sin darse cuenta, con un beso en la mejilla, antes de ir cada uno hacia su dormitorio.

― Corramos, me muero de hambre -apremiaba Charlie, mientras cruzaba, codo a codo con David, el retrato de la Dama Gorda. ¿Destino? el Gran Salón, donde hacía ya un rato largo se estaba llevando a cabo el desayuno.  
― Espero que lleguemos a tiempo. Me pregunto por qué Frank no nos despertó.  
― Creo que sí lo hizo -se sinceró Charlie-, pero yo tenía demasiado sueño, y le dije que dejara de molestar.  
― Idiota.  
― ¡No es mi culpa! Era demasiado temprano aún... no sé por qué Frank se habría despertado a esa hora.  
― Quizás nos estemos olvidando de algo.  
― No me parece.  
Si bien muchos alumnos ya habían ingerido la primera comida del día, aún quedaban algunos que, como David y Charlie, se habían quedado dormidos. Gran parte de la comida había sido consumida, pero lo que había era suficiente para calmar el estómago. Algo les resultó extraño: la mesa de Gryffindor estaba completamente vacía.  
― ¿Podrías pasarme el jugo de calabazas, por favor? -dijo alguien cerca de Charlie.  
― No molestes, David -respondió éste. Estaba poniendo toda su concentración en la edición matutina de _El Profeta_.  
― ¿_Gué_?  
Charlie alzó la vista y vio que David había metido en su boca tanta comida como había podido, y no parecía para nada interesado en hablar.  
― ¿Me pasas el jugo de calabazas, por favor?  
David y Charlie buscaron la fuente de aquella voz.  
― ¡Egbert!  
― Hola, chicos. El jugo se terminó en nuestra mesa -señaló la ubicación de la mesa de Slytherin-. Yo ya terminé de desayunar, pero mis compañeros me _pidieron_ -pronunció esa palabra con ironía- que venga a pedir el jugo de calabazas, porque soy el que tiene mejor relación con ustedes.  
― No hay problema, llévalo.  
― Gracias -dijo Egbert-. Por cierto, ¿no van a presentarse en las audiciones?  
― ¿_Gué auguizione_? -preguntó Charlie, con la boca llena.  
― ¡Las de Quidditch! Hoy son las audiciones del equipo de Gryffindor -contestó Egbert-. ¡Buena suerte! -gritó, cuando sus dos amigos de Gryffindor, dejando de pensar en la comida, se levantaron y se dirigieron hacia el exterior a toda velocidad.

― ¿Qué noticia tan importante salió en el diario? -preguntó David, con curiosidad, cuando estaban por ingresar al campo de Quidditch.  
― ¿Por qué lo preguntas? -inquirió Charlie.  
― No es muy común verte con un diario en manos.  
― Muy gracioso. Déjame ver... Ah, sí, ya recordé. Era un artículo de Rita Skeeter sobre Adelbert.


	13. En problemas

Capítulo 13: En problemas

La gran mayoría de los alumnos de Gryffindor interesados en formar parte del equipo de Quidditch de ese año se encontraba sobre la superficie del campo de juego, esperando su turno. Al parecer las audiciones acababan de comenzar, pues apenas unos pocos estudiantes se habían retirado hacia un costado, con cara de desilusión. El resto de los presentes, aquellos que habían ido a presenciar la selección del equipo, se encontraban cómodamente ubicados en las gradas, desde donde podían disfrutar de un completo panorama de lo que sucedía.  
Si bien muchos alumnos tenían esperanzas de ser seleccionados, sabían que eso no iba a ser nada fácil: el equipo actual estaba conformado por jugadores de muy buen nivel que, para empeorar la situación, se habían quedado con el primer lugar de la competencia anterior. De hecho, todos aquellos que habían participado el año anterior podían volver a ser seleccionados, ya que eran muy jóvenes y aún no habían concluido sus estudios.  
El capitán, Eugene Peasey, sobrevolaba el terreno de juego montado en su veloz escoba, al tiempo que daba indicaciones a diestra y siniestra. Al parecer, Eugene creía que era mejor seleccionar a los jugadores viéndolos en acción grupal y no tomando en cuenta sus capacidades individuales. Y ésa, precisamente, podría ser la explicación del por qué de la consagración del año anterior. El equipo de Gryffindor, tal y como estaba conformado hasta el momento, era una mezcla de fuerza, potencia, velocidad, estrategia y suerte. Por esto, justamente, desplazar a aquellos jugadores iba a ser muy difícil para los nuevos aspirantes a participar. Y así fue.

― Es injusto. No puedo creerlo -sostenía Charlie al tiempo que cruzaba la gran puerta del castillo.  
― ¿Qué esperabas? Ellos son demasiado buenos, y nosotros ni siquiera sabemos cómo volar y tener la vista fija en una pelota al mismo tiempo -dijo David.  
― Supongo que no tenemos el don. De todas formas, es injusto que el equipo no se haya modificado. Pensar que el campeonato pasado lo ganaron por la suerte de ese Skinner.  
― Yo no tenía ninguna esperanza.  
― ¡Yo sí! Quería sorprender a mi madre diciéndole que me habían elegido bateador del equipo. Ella fue cazadora, y dice que era muy buena.  
― De cualquier modo, creo que el Quidditch prefiero mirarlo antes que jugarlo.  
― Estás loco. Vayamos a cambiarnos o llegaremos tarde a Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

En la sala común encontraron a Silvia y a Frank, que habían ido sólo a presenciar las audiciones y parecían divertidos por el hecho de que ninguno de sus dos amigos hubieran logrado entrar al equipo, así que se burlaron sanamente de ellos durante un buen rato, hasta que traspusieron el retrato de la Dama Gorda para ir a clases.  
― ¿Creen que se haya dado cuenta de que utilicé su pensadero? -inquirió David en referencia al profesor Mauer.  
― No lo creo -dijo Silvia.  
― ¿Y si me lee la mente?  
― Trata de no pensar en ello.  
― ¿Cómo haré para no pensar en ello sin pensar en ello?  
― No lo sé, tranquilízate un poco.  
Una vez dentro del aula que utilizaba Adelbert para impartir clases, cada uno se ubicó en el banco que habituaba ocupar. Adelbert ya se encontraba allí, tan sereno y apacible como siempre, aunque con una mirada ligeramente severa. Seguramente el incidente con Rita Skeeter había sido difícil de olvidar, aunque, al menos hasta el momento, el profesor parecía sobrellevar la situación con la altura debida.  
Pero, como suele ocurrir en estos casos, la mano curiosa de una alumna de Slytherin se elevó en el aire.  
― Profesor, ¿leyó el artículo de Rita Skeeter?  
La pregunta provocó sonrisas de suficiencia entre el alumnado de la casa representada por una serpiente.  
― Apuesto a que lo preguntó a propósito -susurró Charlie.  
― Sin duda -confirmó David.  
Adelbert pareció meditar la respuesta, eligiendo con cuidado sus palabras. Sus manos, entrelazadas, se mantenía inmóviles, queriendo transmitir tranquilidad. Después de un minuto, dio un sonoro suspiro, arqueó sus cejas y contestó:  
― No sé que haya escrito esa persona sobre mí, y, en realidad, poco me interesa. Cada uno es libre de pensar lo que quiera de mi persona. Yo estoy aquí para dar clases, no para hacer amigos. A partir de este momento quiero, o más bien exijo, que se evite toda pregunta no relacionada con la Defensa de las Artes Oscuras.  
― Perdón, profesor -se excusó la alumna, notablemente abrumada por la respuesta de Adelbert.  
― Bien, aclarados los puntos, creo que debemos ocuparnos de lo que realmente nos interesa. Hasta el momento no hemos tenido una clase íntegramente práctica, por lo que creo que ya es hora de ponernos en marcha. Hoy me demostrarán cuán rápido pueden aprender un nuevo hechizo de defensa. ¿Alguien sabe qué conjuro sirve para sujetar algo con sogas mágicas?  
Nadie, ni siquiera Silvia, respondió la pregunta.  
― Perfecto, así todos comenzarán con el mismo nivel. Observen.  
Con un movimiento de varita, Adelbert materializó una extraña criatura en el centro del aula. Era una especie de cerdo, pero su cuerpo estaba compuesto por escamas, como si de una serpiente se tratase. De su entrecejo surgía un amenazador cuerno en forma de gancho. Pero a pesar de su horroroso aspecto, tenía una particularidad muy graciosa: sus patas eran tan cortas que le resultaba realmente dificultoso moverse. Se oyeron risas en el aula mientras el animal intentaba embestir a Adelbert a la misma velocidad que lo hubiera hecho una hormiga.  
― Obviamente, en estado natural son más peligrosos -explicó Adelbert-. Tomé la precaución de acortarle las patas. No se dejen engañar; pueden alcanzar velocidades realmente asombrosas.  
― ¿Cómo se llaman? -preguntó la misma alumna de Slytherin.  
Adelbert la ignoró olímpicamente, algo que provocó cierto ánimo por el lado de los alumnos de Gryffindor.  
― ¡Incarcerous! -dijo Adelbert, apuntando su varita a la criatura.  
De inmediato, unas sogas mágicas salieron disparadas hacia el asustado animal, y lo ataron tan fuertemente que parecieron provocar un corte en su respiración. Las diminutas patas no pudieron continuar moviéndose, y los chillidos de la bestia fueron apagándose poco a poco.  
― Eso es lo que quiero que hagan. De a uno por vez. Tendrán tiempo suficiente para lograrlo sin correr riesgo alguno -ordenó Adelbert, y todos los alumnos se formaron en fila.  
La mayoría de los alumnos logró sujetar mágicamente a la criatura en menos de diez intentos, es decir, cuando el animal no había recorrido ni la mitad del camino para embestirlos. David lo logró en cuatro intentos, al igual que Silvia, mientras Frank lo hizo en seis, y Charlie en siete. Todos parecían contentos por los resultados obtenidos, y se regodeaban al imaginar que el hechizo les serviría para jugar alguna que otra broma a sus amigos en un momento inoportuno.  
Pero David no pensaba en eso porque algo lo había preocupado en gran medida. Mientras intentaba conjurar el hechizo, Adelbert lo miraba fijamente a los ojos, sin desviar la vista. Obviamente, David evitó el contacto visual, en parte porque debía estar concentrado para lanzar el maleficio, y en parte porque presentía que su profesor intentaba leer su mente. Esto último se debía a que, como le había ocurrido ya en repetidas ocasiones, David podía presentir el poder mágico. Lo que realmente le preocupaba era que cuando tuvo ese presentimiento no pudo, supo que no pudo, dejar de tener en mente el pensadero de su profesor.  
La clase por fin terminó y los alumnos comenzaron a desfilar hacia la puerta para recorrer el pasillo que los llevaría a sus respectivos destinos. Adelbert, como siempre, se dirigió hacia su escritorio para acomodar algunas cosas antes de irse. David, Charlie, Frank y Silvia cruzaron el umbral del aula en silencio, lo que permitió escuchar los pasos del profesor, que parecían acercarse con rapidez.  
― Harrison, ven un segundo -llamó la voz de Adelbert.  
David buscó con la mirada alguna indicación de sus amigos, pero todos se habían sorprendido tanto como él, y Frank hasta había empalidecido un poco. Sin más remedio, el chico giró sobre sí mismo y fue al encuentro de su profesor a paso pesado.  
― Entremos, necesito hablar contigo.  
― Tengo clases, profesor -quiso excusarse.  
― Te daré una justificación.  
Así, el profesor tomó la perilla de la puerta y se hizo a un lado, realizando el típico gesto de "pase usted primero". David no se atrevió a discutir el pedido del profesor, así que no tuvo más remedio que acceder.  
Una vez que la puerta se cerró, Adelbert entrelazó sus manos detrás de la espalda y fue a sentarse en su silla. Materializó una del otro lado del escritorio y la señaló con uno de sus largos dedos, indicándole a su alumno que se sentase. Pocas veces los pies de David habían pesado tanto, y el chico podía sentir que estaba comenzando a sudar.  
― Quiero que me digas exactamente qué viste en el pensadero -ordenó Adelbert, confirmando el temor de David.


	14. La resolución de Silvia

Capítulo 14: La resolución de Silvia

Les nervios de David se tensaron al máximo, y su respiración comenzó a ser entrecortada. ¿Cómo iba a salir de esa situación? No se creía capaz de esquivar a Adelbert negando algo que su profesor ya había confirmado; porque, si había formulado la pregunta tan firmemente, era porque Adelbert sabía con exactitud que David había metido mano donde no debería haberlo hecho.  
Sin encontrar una respuesta convincente, se limitó a permanecer sentado, encorvado, con los dedos presionando con fuerza sobre sus muslos. En un intento de demostrar confianza o seguridad, procuró hacer contacto visual con Adelbert, pero su sentido común le hizo saber que no era una buena idea. En efecto, tenía por seguro que si sus ojos encontraban a los de su profesor, volvería a sentir que le estaban leyendo la mente. Y eso no haría más que empeorar la situación, pues estaba recordando con lujo de detalles todo lo que había visto en el pensadero.  
Así, no hizo más que guardar silencio, sabiendo que lo único que lograba con ello era atrasar mas no evitar el inminente castigo. Y con suerte sería un castigo como los que solían imponer otros profesores; si su concepción sobre Adelbert era cierta, entonces no podía descartar ni la peor de las torturas.  
― Estoy esperando una respuesta -insistió Adelbert-. Sabes que si quiero hacerlo, puedo leer tu mente.  
― ¿Por qué no lo hace? -desafió David, sin poder contenerse. Supo que prefería escuchar su voz o la de su profesor antes que estar envuelto por aquel inquebrantable silencio.  
― Prefiero que me lo digas tú.  
En ese momento, un sentimiento de esperanza pareció encenderse en el interior de David. Si mentía a su profesor, y evitaba el contacto visual, quizá hasta podría conseguir un castigo mucho menor al que le correspondería. Sólo necesitaba elaborar el relato de algún recuerdo que hubiese sido muy común en la infancia de Adelbert. No parecía muy difícil; podría decir que había visto un pequeño niño cruzando el bonito jardín de una casa y sentarse en el suelo, sin dar ningún dato de relevancia.  
Era arriesgado, sí, pero David sabía que en ese momento debía apostar a todo o nada. Convencido de esto, exigió tanto como pudo a su inteligencia para que elaborara un breve relato. Después de todo, Adelbert quizás no supiera cuánto tiempo estuvo contemplando sus recuerdos en el pensadero.  
Aun así, si David quería que su plan de emergencia tuviera éxito, debía evitar a toda costa el fijar la vista en aquellos ojos penetrantes.  
― ¿Vas a contarme? -inquirió Adelbert.  
― Yo... señor, yo no quise meterme con las pertenencias de un profesor -comenzó a disculparse David, esforzándose por mantener la vista en algún punto imaginario de la mesa que lo separaba de su profesor-. Simplemente no pude evitarlo...  
― El pensadero estaba bien guardado. No creo que te hayas topado con él por casualidad.  
― Bueno, yo...  
― Ahorra las explicaciones innecesarias. Quiero saber qué viste y oíste en esos recuerdos -interrumpió Adelbert, desafiante.  
― Yo... yo lo vi a usted cuando era niño.  
― ¿Cómo sabes que era yo? -inquirió Adelbert.  
David, sorprendido por la pregunta, no pudo evitar balbucear. Y, por culpa de un acto fallido, elevó la vista... notó que, por una milésima de segundo, los ojos de su profesor brillaron furiosamente. Tan rápido como pudo volvió a su postura original, pero supo que era demasiado tarde.  
― Lo supuse, señor.  
― Bien, bien... Continúa.  
― Usted cruzaba el jardín de una bonita casa, y luego se sentó sobre la hierba, detrás de un arbusto.  
― Ajá... ¿qué sucedió después?  
― Me salí del pensadero.  
― ¿Por qué?  
Las preguntas del profesor llegaban a sus oídos incluso antes de que él terminara la frase. Sin duda, quería confundirlo a base de un bombardeo de interrogaciones.  
― Porque pensé que venía alguien.  
― ¿Por qué lo pensaste?  
― Porque...  
― Si sabías que venía alguien, entonces no viniste solo, pues dentro del pensadero no puedes percibir sonido ni imágenes del exterior.  
― Señor, el verdadero culpable fui yo.  
― No lo dudo -finalizó Adelbert, imponiendo su mano entre él y su alumno, en señal de silencio.

Esperando la sentencia que lo condenase, David volvió a callar. Era cuestión de segundos, sabía, para que su profesor estallase de rabia, o, lo que era aún peor, mantuviera su acostumbrado tono sereno y apacible para anunciar su castigo.  
― ¿Es absolutamente cierto lo que dices que has visto en mi pensadero? -inquirió Adelbert una vez más.  
― Sí, señor -volvió a mentir David.  
― En ese caso, supongo que no hay motivo para castigarte.  
¡Qué alivio! Aquellas palabras le cayeron a David como comida de restaurante a un náufrago. Si Adelbert no lo estaba engañando mediante algún extraño truco, ya no tendría que preocuparse por represalia alguna. Notó que sus pies y manos se aflojaban, abandonando aquella insoportable tensión. El sudor, que no había dejado de cubrir todo su cuerpo, por fin pareció detener su avance.  
Pero esa sensación de sosiego le jugó en contra. David, regodeándose en ese momento de desahogo, olvidó la principal consigna: evitar el contacto visual. No pudo evitar que sus ojos se conectaran una vez más con los de Adelbert, y ni bien ambos tuvieron la vista clavada en el otro, supo que todo había sido en vano. Era inútil el esfuerzo que David hacía por no recordar lo que había visto en el pensadero, pues las imágenes de los recuerdos iban sucediéndose en su mente con lujo de detalles. Pronto pudo ver a la familia Mauer sentada a la mesa, hablando con dos hombres bien vestidos... vio también al niño alemán posado en la hierba, vio la verja del jardín que se abría... y vio a Grindelwald. Pareció que ese instante duraría por toda la eternidad, hasta que su profesor parpadeó y aquella sensación de desesperación por fin lo abandonó.  
― Ya puedes irte.  
David no podía dar crédito a las palabras que sus oídos habían captado. Estaba seguro de que Adelbert acababa de leerle la mente y ahora sabía la verdad de lo ocurrido.  
― Ya puedes irte -repitió Adelbert.

― No sé por qué, pero no quiso castigarme -explicó David a Silvia, minutos después de encontrarse con ella en la sala común.  
Hacía un día hermoso, ya que el frío que acostumbraba asomarse para esa época no se había hecho presente aquel día con la misma furia que en jornadas anteriores, y el sol no estaba tapado por ninguna molesta nube que interfiriera sus rayos lumínicos. Muchos de los estudiantes disfrutaban en los terrenos, corriendo, hablando, o simplemente sentándose a descansar bajo la sombra de alguno de los milenarios árboles que alojaba aquel lugar. Charlie y Frank habían bajado a los terrenos hacía apenas unos minutos, y David los hubiese acompañado con gusto, pero Silvia insistió tanto en saber exactamente lo que había ocurrido en la imprevista reunión entre él y Adelbert que el chico no tuvo más remedio que acceder.  
― Entonces es imposible que te haya leído la mente. No tiene sentido -objetó Silvia.  
― Claro.  
― A menos que... Adelbert no tenga nada que esconder.  
― ¿Después de lo de Skeeter sigues pensando lo mismo?  
― Así es. El día que cambie de opinión por culpa de esa mujer, por favor mátame.  
― Lo haré.  
Silvia esbozó una sonrisa, pero no tardó en volver a adoptar una postura de seriedad.  
― ¿Cuándo crees que deberíamos seguir investigando la vida de Grindelwald? -preguntó.  
― No lo sé, cuando quieras.  
― Claro, claro. El problema es... estuve revisando los libros, y casi no hay información importante.  
― ¿Y por qué no buscas otros?  
― Creí que tú me ayudarías a buscar -dijo Silvia tras un sonoro resoplido.  
― Lo haría... si me interesara saber algo sobre Grindelwald -se excusó David.  
― ¡Eso es mentira! Vi cómo te cautivó la búsqueda del otro día.  
― Bueno, bueno, está bien... Cuando necesitemos los libros, vamos a buscarlos.  
― No, no. Vamos a ir ahora.  
― ¿Ahora? ¿Y perdernos este día?  
Pero Silvia ya no lo escuchaba. Recogió su varita y unos libros que había sobre una de las antiguas mesas de la sala común y se dirigió como un relámpago hacia el retrato de la Dama Gorda. David pasó tras ella, sin tener siquiera la oportunidad de discutir la actitud de su amiga.

Los pasillos de Hogwarts, como David había imaginado, estaban desiertos. Se respiraba un aire de tranquilidad mientras se avanzaba por los pisos de piedra, aunque aquella calma resultaba a la vez escalofriante.  
― ¿Te imaginas estar sola en este castillo, de noche? -inquirió David.  
― ¡Ah! Llegó la hora de las preguntas inteligentes... -se rió Silvia.  
Por el camino sólo se cruzaron con dos fantasmas melancólicos y un pequeño grupo de alumnos de primer año que preferían recorrer el castillo a corretear por los terrenos. David y Silvia atravesaron los pasadizos rápidamente, y pronto se encontraron ante la gran y robusta puerta que precedía a la biblioteca.  
― La última vez que estuve aquí... bueno, no hace falta que lo diga -expresó David.  
― No pasará nada. Tan sólo queremos buscar unos libros.  
Así, se adentraron en la gran habitación, que parecía contener cantidades inestimables de libros para todos los gustos: antiguos y modernos; de hechizos y pociones; de historia y astronomía. Pero, ¿habría allí alguno que hablara de aquello que les motivaba la curiosidad? Parecía ilógico pensar lo contrario.  
― La bibliotecaria no está -dijo Silvia.  
― Bueno, creo que es mejor volver en otro momento.  
― No, ¡es perfecto! Podemos incluso buscar en la Sección Prohibida.  
― ¿La Sección Prohibida? -inquirió David con sorpresa-. ¡Estás loca de remate! Yo estuve ahí... no quiero volver.  
Y es que para David resultaba muy difícil olvidar su última incursión a la biblioteca. No sólo había terminado casi muerto junto a Charlie, sino que había visto que aquella división especial de la biblioteca, que todo el mundo denominaba Sección Prohibida, escondía cosas que seguramente no querían ser vistas por alumnos de los cursos menores. Tarántulas emanando de libros, sangre manchando las páginas y tapas de antiguos escritos y ejemplares que gritan son algunos ejemplos.  
― Si no hay información allí, dudo que encontremos en algún otro lugar que esté a nuestro alcance -intentó convencerlo Silvia.  
David, resignado, aceptó. Así, comenzaron a desfilar entre las descomunales estanterías que formaban rectos pasillos. Allí, aparentemente, parecía hacer más frío que en cualquier otra parte del castillo.  
El sonido de los pasos era lo único que parecía capaz de romper aquel implacable silencio, que formaba parte del ambiente mismo de la biblioteca. Esto provocaba que, ante el menor roce, los nervios se alteraran al máximo. A medida que se adentraban más y más en aquella vasta habitación, David se iba preguntando cómo había sido capaz de caminar por ese mismo lugar, de noche, sin más compañía que la de su amigo Charlie, lo cual no era una gran oposición para el sentimiento de temor.  
Por fin, después de caminar unos minutos, llegaron a la gran barrera que delimitaba las dos secciones principales de la biblioteca. David y Silvia se detuvieron frente a una gran puerta de hierro, que seguramente debía de estar protegida por una poderosa magia.  
― ¿Cómo pasaremos? -preguntó Silvia.  
― ¿Cómo pasaremos qué?  
― ¡La puerta!  
― Bueno... podríamos intentar abriéndola... -dijo David con ironía.  
― Es inútil.  
― No seas ridícula. Las dos veces que pasé por aquí, esta puerta estaba abierta.  
Convencido de lo que decía, David dio unos pasos hacia adelante, tomó la manija de de la puerta, e intentó abrirla. Nada.  
― ¿Lo ves? -dijo Silvia, satisfecha y desilusionada por igual.  
― Algo debe estar fallando. La última vez estaba abierta.  
― Bueno, pero eso no nos sirve de nada. Lo que importa es que ahora, cuando necesitamos entrar, no está abierta.  
― Muy graciosa -replicó David-. ¿Qué hacemos?  
― Déjame intentar algo, pero sé que no funcionará.  
Silvia, que no parecía muy convencida de que aquello que estaba por hacer surtiera efecto, apuntó a la puerta con su varita.  
― ¡_Alohomora_! -susurró.  
Si bien se oyó un pequeño chasquido, que hizo que Silvia se alegrara por un segundo, la puerta no cedió.  
― No hay nada por hacer -dijo David, ya derrotado.  
― Sí, hay -respondió Silvia.  
― ¿Qué?  
― El problema es que no quería utilizarlo... hasta pensé que ya te habías olvidado de él...  
― ¿De qué estás hablando?  
― Puede ser muy peligroso... -continuó Silvia, ignorando las preguntas de David-. Sí, la última vez fue peligroso...  
― ¿Podrías decirlo de una vez?  
Silvia suspiró y se cruzó de brazos. Luego, mirando hacia abajo, dijo casi imperceptiblemente:  
― Creo que si queremos saber algo sobre Grindelwald, no hay nada mejor para consultar que el Libro de G. G.


End file.
